Casi platónico by MrsValensi em português
by LucianaM e Ingrid
Summary: : Dizem que da amizade ao amor é só um passo. No entanto, em muitos casos, um passo não é suficiente. Especialmente se você sabe que seu melhor amigo nunca poderia olhar para você. Mas ... é sempre assim? EXB. Todos humanos.
1. Chapter 1

Autora: MrsValensi

Os personagens são da Tia Stheph

Link da fic original: http:/ www . fanfiction . net / s / 4686862 /Casi_Platonico (tirem os espaços)

Resumo: Dizem que a amizade ao amor é um passo. No entanto, em muitos casos, um passo não é suficiente. Especialmente se você sabe que seu melhor amigo nunca poderia olhar para você. Mas ... é sempre assim? EXB. Todos humanos.

...

Quase platônica

Capítulo I: Introdução.

(POV da Bella)

Voltei a verificar se tinha pegado todos os meus livros e saí apressadamente do meu quarto, tendo o cuidado para não tropeçar em todas as coisas que estavam espalhadas ao longo do caminho. Eu tive que pular um par de sapatos que Alice tinha deixado espalhado perto da mesa de café da sala, e eu tive sorte de não bater no sofá. Cada manhã era um calvário depois de tudo, vivendo em um apartamento com três mulheres desordenadas, não foi fácil.

Corri para a cozinha onde eu pude pegar algumas bolachas, que, naquele momento não reconheci o gosto. Então peguei minha chave e sai do apartamento, fechando a porta atrás de mim com um baque. Chamei o elevador várias vezes, pedindo, em vão, que apresasse sua subida. Quando ele finalmente chegou, eu entrei, ainda comendo as bolachas, que descobri serem de limão. Eu saí aos trancos e barrancos, quando as portas do elevador se abriram lentamente e empurrei a porta grande e frágil. Lá como estava acontecendo há alguns dias, um Volvo prata estava me esperando, estacionado na garagem. Sem jeito, eu entrei no carro, fechando a porta atrás de mim e desfrutei do ambiente acolhedor que havia ali dentro. Bem-aventurado o aquecedor.

-Desculpe pelo atraso. Eu não conseguia encontrar os livros da filosofia por nada e Alice decidiu que era um bom dia para deixar seus sapatos espalhados por toda a sala... Rapidamente desculpei-me, enquanto eu olhava para o meu companheiro.

Ele deu um sorriso melodioso.

-Não se preocupe pequena; respondeu, gentilmente, Edward Cullen, ainda é cedo.

Edward era meu melhor amigo desde que me lembro, junto com seus irmãos, Alice e Emmett. Ele, como eu, tinha dezenove anos, de modo que tivemos na mesma sala durante toda a escola. Sua pele estava pálida e suave, quase como uma criança pequena. Ele tinha cabelos castanhos com um distinto tom de bronze e olhos de uma cor esmeralda impressionante. Ele era uma cabeça mais alto que eu, então ele sempre usava esse pequeno detalhe para rir às minhas custas. Era uma pessoa calma e conciliadora, muito parecido comigo em alguns aspectos. Talvez seja por isso que, mesmo agora, estando no nosso segundo ano de faculdade, ainda estávamos tão unidos.

A viagem passou rápido, pela mania de Edward de dirigir a uma velocidade anormal. No início, quando seus pais tinham acabado de dar o seu carro, não fazia outra coisa a não ser fechar os olhos e me segurar no assento. No entanto, anos mais tarde, eu finalmente tinha me acostumado, apesar de não admitir, eu estava me sentindo muito confortável.

Chegamos ao imponente edifício da Universidade de Washington, onde ambos estudavam. Edward estava na faculdade de medicina, querendo se tornar um profissional tão bom quanto seu pai, enquanto eu, por exemplo, estava na faculdade de artes e ciências. Entramos no campus e começamos a andar entre vários alunos que também estavam indo para dentro desse descomunal, enorme e incrível obra da arquitetura.

Quando estávamos no corredor, Edward se virou para mim.

-Vejo você para o almoço, ok? "Ele disse com a sua voz suave".

Eu sorri, balançando a cabeça.

Ele me deu um beijo na testa e saiu pelo corredor.

Eu o vi caminhar por alguns segundos e então balancei a cabeça, saindo da minha bolha.

Entrei no maio da multidão agitada, me dirigindo ao setor que me correspondia. Peguei bolsa firmemente e me meti entre um grupo de pessoas que liam os anúncios, para chegar até a porta da sala da minha aula. Eu sentei em uma das cadeiras do fundo e depois de deixar as minhas coisas, vi uma menina feliz, agitando timidamente os braços para me chamar. Eu fui rindo até onde ela estava.

- Bom dia!

-"Bom dia", disse Angela Weber.

Angela era uma de minhas companheiras de apartamento e eram umas das poucas pessoas da escola com quem ainda mantinha contato. Tinha cabelos e olhos castanhos e era quase da minha altura. Era uma menina muito legal e um pouco tímida, exceto com aqueles que ele havia conhecido há algum tempo, como era o meu caso.

As aulas passaram de forma amena, como normalmente era. Amava a carreira que estava estudando, apesar de ter que levantar cedo e têm montes de trabalhos para fazer, podia ser um aborrecimento, mas eu estava feliz por ter a oportunidade de estar ali. Após terminar o colegial, todos tiveram que decidir o que fazermos de nossas vidas. Edward e eu estivemos pensando nisso tempo suficiente, e decidimos que nos separarmos não era uma opção, então nos mudamos para Washington DC. Alice, sua irmã mais nova, também se mudou com a gente, só que, ao contrário de Edward, ela dividia o apartamento comigo e tinha chegado um ano depois de nós. Angela e eu tínhamos alugado o local em nosso primeiro ano na faculdade. Durante as férias recebemos Alice, que se ofereceu para dividir despesas e todos os tipos de coisas que estavam envolvidos na emancipação de três adolescentes.

Quando terminamos a última aula do dia, Angela e eu saímos da sala para começar a andar pelos corredores lotados da universidade. Quando chegamos ao grande refeitório, começamos a procurar rostos familiares. No entanto, não era necessário, pois Alice estava agitando os braços, e saltando no meio da multidão. Nós rimos quando nos aproximamos de nossa amiga.

- Eu pensei que alguém iria esmagar-me! "Disse Alice Cullen, olhando de cara feia para um garoto enorme que queriam entrar na fila, onde todos estavam à espera de alimentos".

A menina em questão acabou de completar dezoito anos e estava no primeiro ano de faculdade. Era muito menor do que Angela e eu, tanto em altura quanto em estrutura física. Seu cabelo era negro como o carvão, curto e com as extremidades apontando em múltiplas direções. Seus olhos da cor de topázio, sempre brilhando alegremente. Na verdade, ele era uma pessoa completamente enérgica e cheia de vida, sempre tentando ver o lado positivo das coisas.

Nós três entramos na fila e esperamos pacientemente até obtermos nosso alimento. Então nós começamos a procurar a mesa que normalmente ocupávamos. Quando chegamos, encontramos cinco pessoas sentadas nela. Angela sentou-se e deu um beijo delicado e tímido nos lábios de seu namorado, Ben Cheney.

Ben era um jovem agradável e bonito, que tinha compartilhado o colegial conosco também. Tinha saído com Angela durante vários anos na escola e quando ela lhe disse que planejava se mudar para Washington DC, ele não pensou duas vezes antes de entrar nessa viagem.

Outro membro do grupo era Jasper Hale, namorado da pequena Alice. A situação dele tinha sido bastante semelhante a do Ben, só que a decisão acordada com a mais jovem dos Cullens antes de fixar qualquer coisa. Seus cabelos loiros e olhos azuis foram o complemento perfeito para o seu sorriso caloroso e personalidade sempre conciliadora. Era realmente um daqueles caras que poderia acalmar qualquer pessoa e me surpreendia, muitas vezes, sua capacidade de tranquilizar Alice.

Jessica Stanley também estava sentada lá. Por coincidências da vida, ela também tinha acabado na mesma universidade, exceto que, ao contrário de nós, sua família havia lhe dado um apartamento de presente, em seu aniversário de dezoito anos, assim que eu vivia em um apartamento no centro, sem qualquer companhia. Tinha cabelos e olhos castanhos e sentia uma paixão pela moda também. Estava estudando moda com Alice, mas um ano à frente, é claro.

Ao lado dela encontrava-se Mike Newton, um jovem que também compartilhou conosco o ensino médio. Ele tinha cabelos loiros e olhos azuis, mas, ao contrário de Jasper, a expressão em seu rosto era um pouco sarcástica. Ele sorriu para mim quando me aproximei e ele me agarrou pela cintura de possessiva. O que foi isso? Bem, eu estava saindo com ele havia dois meses, particularmente graças à sua insistência insuportável. Eu sempre tentava me lembrar mentalmente que éramos um casal lindo, como alguns amigos de Mike sempre diziam, embora soubesse que esta não era a triste realidade onde me encontrava.

- Como está, amor? Murmurou em meu ouvido, onde ele depositou um beijo.

-'Bem, eu acho. Respondi quando me sentei para comer.

-Hoje as aulas têm sido excelentes..., antes que eu pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, Mike começou a falar sobre o que tinham feito durante o dia. Era incrível a quantidade de palavras que poderia dizer sem respirar.

Para completar o grupo, eu estava sentado ao lado de Edward, que comia em silêncio. Quando eu o olhei, me deu um sorriso doce.

- Como foi? Ele perguntou num sussurro, enquanto Mike continuava falando do outro lado, completamente absorto em sua própria história.

-Bem. E suas aulas? Perguntei baixinho, respondendo seus sorrisos.

-'Bem', respondeu ele, encolhendo os ombros. Você sabe, como de costume.

-... Então, como eu sabia que estava vindo em minha direção, eu saí do caminho... Deu em cheio nesta mulher desagradável e gorda, que nós dá aula de biologia! -Mike contou, rindo. Foi terrível, Bella! Realmente!

Sorri com relutância, enquanto Edward ao meu lado, ria dissimuladamente, fingindo ter se engasgado com sua água mineral.

Quando Ben disse algo a Mike, eu me levantei. Todos olharam para mim, curiosos, menos Edward, que levantou de seu assento comigo.

-"Devo ir para o trabalho", eu disse, olhando para o relógio. Mrs. Brown vai me matar se eu chegar tarde.

Alice se levantou e se juntou a nós, pedindo a Edward para deixá-la na área comercial da cidade, já que ficava no caminho. Nós três começamos a andar pelos corredores da universidade, até chegarmos à entrada. Movíamos com velocidade pelos vastos jardins do campus.

-A verdade é que eu ainda não entendo como você suporta o Mike murmurou Alice.

A fulminei com o olhar. Ela sabia que eu odiava esse tema de conversa.

Especialmente porque eu também não sabia como suportava isso.

Tentando minimizar sua observação, dei de ombros com um desinteresse fingido.

Os três entraram no Volvo de Edward. Sentei-me no lado do passageiro, enquanto Alice estava confortavelmente no banco traseiro, espaçoso. Com um rugido suave, o carro arrancou e Edward começou a se mover pelas ruas com habilidade. Quando tínhamos andado um trecho considerável, olhei para meu relógio e gemi com preocupação.

-"Mrs. Brown vai me matar..." murmurei.

Paramos num semáforo e o olhei de cara feia, culpando o meu atraso com um olhar silencioso. No meio das minhas reclamações lamentáveis, senti uma mão em meus ombros. Edward me puxou contra seu peito enquanto esfregava o meu braço carinhosamente.

- "Tranquila, pequena, não te dirá nada", ele disse suavemente, enquanto me apoiava em seu peito. Você é sua melhor empregada.

Sorri de forma tênue.

-E também a que chega mais tarde, eu disse, não sem alguma diversão em minha voz.

Edward sorriu de lado e em seguida, colocou um beijo na minha testa. Então, pouco antes de endireitar-se novamente para continuar a conduzir, a cabeça de Alice se juntou a nós, vinda do banco de trás.

-"'Vocês sim que ficam bem juntos, casalzinho", disse Alice usando o apelido que sabia que incomodava a nós dois. Eu não entendo por que vocês se empenham em negar o óbvio, brincou.

Meti a língua para fora.

-"Eu não quero quebrar o coração de Newton", disse Edward como uma brincadeira, sem dar demasiada importância ao assunto. Seria muito.

Alice rolou os olhos quando paramos na calçada.

-"Espero que algum dia parem de considerar as minhas palavras como uma brincadeira, ela murmurou, enquanto abria a porta do banco traseiro". É sério! Ele gritou, antes de deixar o carro.

Edward riu baixinho, o riso quase celestial que ele possuía. Eu ri quase falsamente, enquanto ele arrancava novamente.

Nossos amigos tinham esse costume de fazer esse tipo de brincadeira sobre Edward e eu. Afinal, nós não só nos conhecíamos desde muito jovens, mas estávamos sempre juntos. Éramos muito parecidos, exceto que Edward era uma pessoa forte, tanto física como psicologicamente, e ele sempre tinha assumido o lado super-protetor no papel de irmão mais velho. Ante a essa atitude, nossos amigos preferiam rotular como namorado ciumento, todos no nosso grupo tinham o hábito de fazer piadas sobre nós como um casal. Para ele, embora nunca tenha dito diretamente, parecia absurdo. Na verdade, apesar de me custar a admitir, eu também me parecia impossível. Não por mim, porque muitas vezes eu achei difícil de esconder os sentimentos eminentes que tinha pelo meu melhor amigo, mas por ele.

Afinal, o que eu poderia fazer para namorar alguém que nunca estaria interessado por mim?

Nós éramos melhores amigos, sim, mas no nosso caso, aquilo de que da amizade ao amor basta somente um passo, era uma grande decepção.

Meu melhor amigo não estava interessado em mulheres. Normalmente eu me recusava a pronunciar "essa palavra" em minha mente para defini-lo, porque cada vez que eu tentei, senti algo dentro de mim se contorcendo de dor.

No nosso caso, não havia só um passo, mas um abismo.

Um abismo que não poderia cruzar nunca.

Eu estava apaixonada pelo meu melhor amigo gay, que apenas em meus sonhos me correspondia com a mesma intensidade todos os sentimentos abrigado dentro de mim, querendo mostrar que eu poderia ser quem daria tudo que ele precisava, que poderia estar mais feliz comigo que com qualquer outra pessoa. Mas, eu sabia que isso não aconteceria.

Sem dúvida, o meu era um amor platônico.

Não fiquem desapontadas. Muitas coisas ainda vão acontecer. Deixem review para me deixar feliz. Por favor. Espero que gostem.

...


	2. Chapter 2

Autora: MrsValensi

Os personagens são da Tia Stheph

Link da fic original: http:/ www . fanfiction . net / s / 4686862 /Casi_Platonico (tirem os espaços)

Capítulo II: Os melhores amigos.

(POV da Bella)

Ele trabalhou em um café no centro da cidade como. Nada grande, realmente, mas dava para eu pagar as minhas despesas e alguns outros luxos que eu gostava, de vez em quando. Alice dizia que eu devia deixar esse trabalho, quando antes, mas, honestamente, eu não era capaz de rejeitar uma posição estável como a que eu tinha. Inicialmente, comecei como garçonete, mas Mrs. Brown, proprietária das instalações, percebeu que o equilíbrio e eu não combinávamos muito bem, especialmente quando um cliente tinha quase morrido com o impacto de todo o conteúdo da minha bandeja na sua cabeça. Que foi uma boa razão para me enviar para trabalhar atrás da caixa registradora.

-São dezoito dólares, disse de forma apática, ao garoto que estava esperando por sua conta.

O jovem pagou e foi esperar pelo seu pedido.

Eu apoiei meus cotovelos contra o balcão, enterrando a cabeça em minhas mãos de tão cansada. Era apenas cinco e meia da tarde de sexta-feira e tudo que eu queria fazer era dormir, dormir e dormir. A semana tinha a capacidade de me deixar sem vontade de nada. Suspirei pela centésima vez em dez minutos, quando notei na multidão um cabelo preto brilhante e familiar. De fato, segundos depois, uma Alice alegre apareceu diante de mim.

- Quanto tempo para terminar o seu turno? Ele perguntou alegremente.

-A..., olhei para meu relógio 20 minutos.

"Eu realmente não sei por que você continue com este trabalho murmurou, distraidamente brincando com um canudo".

Dei-lhe um olhar de reprovação.

"Tudo bem, tudo bem, vou esperar em alguma mesa, respondeu com resignação". Nós temos que fazer uma longa caminhada! Então, ela acrescentou, mudando o seu rosto para um sorriso enorme.

Olhei para ela com desconfiança.

- O que quer dizer exatamente com longa caminhada? Eu perguntei.

-Você verá, disse alegremente, fazendo o seu caminho através das pessoas para encontrar uma mesa.

Oh, oh. Isso não poderia significar algo de bom.

Quando eu terminei meu turno, me aproximei da mesa onde Alice estava falando ao telefone. Quando cheguei, ele disse adeus, desligou e levantou-se com entusiasmo. Depois de deixar o dinheiro na mesa, pegou minha mão e me arrastou para fora das instalações. Eu não entendia o que ela queria até que eu estava dentro da Armani, uma loja de roupas caras onde Alice trabalhava como balconista. Minha amiga sorriu inocentemente enquanto eu tentava fugir.

- O que você planeja, Cullen? Eu perguntei, olhando acusadoramente.

-Vamos sair hoje à noite para participar da inauguração de um novo bar, me disse, muito calmamente, e, obviamente, precisa de algo para vestir.

Sorri com fingimento.

-Alice, eu só quero ir para casa e dormir, eu disse. Dor. mir.

Ela riu de forma tão melodiosa.

-Bem, pense assim, quanto mais rápido você terminar aqui, mais tempo você terá para um cochilo. Sairemos mais tarde.

Suspirei e me deixar ser arrastada para a área dos provadores pela minha amiga maquiavélica.

Depois de alguns minutos andando e levando roupas para lá e para cá, consegui convencer Alice que calças escuras, um pouco justas, e uma camisa vermelha, bem mais justa ao corpo muito mais do que eu gostava, eram o suficiente. Após uma breve troca de opiniões, minha amiga concordou. Ela já tinha as suas bolsas quando eu estava saindo do provador. Depois de pagar pela minha roupa, saímos da loja e procuramos um táxi. Logo chegamos ao nosso apartamento com o sol no horizonte. Quando chegamos ao nosso apartamento, a Ângela estava lá. Ela estava sentada à mesa, escrevendo em seu computador.

- Sessão de tortura? Perguntou nossa amiga, apontando as sacolas.

Eu balancei a cabeça e Alice revirou os olhos.

Deixei minhas sacolas encostadas em um armário e, sem sequer me preocupar em trocar de roupa, caí no sofá grande, da cor creme. Eu ouvi as risadas das minhas amigas enquanto murmurava:

-"Eu estou morta".

-Você pode morrer em paz, Alice me assegurou, divertida. Te acordarei em poucas horas.

Agradeci-lhe com um sorriso, antes de mergulhar a cabeça nas almofadas.

Eu não sabia exatamente quanto tempo eu passei ali. Senti que estava de volta ao mundo real quando ouvi um som agradável no meu ouvido, o que me levou a sorrir. Eu me virei e suspirei calmamente, mexendo. Senti uma mão no meu ombro e sussurrarem o meu nome. Abri os olhos com cuidado, para dar de cara com duas belas peças de esmeralda. Edward sorriu para mim tão doce, enquanto corria a mão pelo meu cabelo.

- Bela Adormecida, é hora de acordar. Sussurrou suavemente.

Eu estava grata por ter sido ele quem me acordou e não Alice. Minha amiga tinha o hábito de me tirar do mundo de sonhos de maneiras desagradáveis. A voz de veludo de Edward era perfeita para acordar de um cochilo.

Me sentei com cuidado no sofá, esfregando os olhos, diante do olhar divertido de meu companheiro, que estava ajoelhado ao meu lado. Cuidadosamente, ele se levantou e sentou no sofá, passando a mão sobre meus ombros e me puxando um pouco em direção ao peito.

-"Alice me disse que precisa de você lá dentro", disse com um sussurro confiante, apontando para a porta do meu quarto, que estava fechada. Se você tiver qualquer problema, apenas grite-brincou.

Eu dei-lhe um sorriso, e me levantei. Só naquele momento percebi que ele parecia pronto para ir. Ele estava usando jeans largos e escuros, contrastando com uma camisa branca. Ele sabia, também, que qualquer coisa que colocasse cairia perfeitamente bem.

Balançando a cabeça, eu saí para o meu quarto. Quando entrei, encontrei Alice vestida com um belo vestido rosa acima dos joelhos. Caminhando naturalmente sobre os saltos que eu na poderia usar. Me empurrou para o banheiro, me entregando uma toalha e a roupa de baixo.

- Você acha que eu posso tomar banho sozinha? Ou você virá também para lavar meu cabelo? -Ironizei, quando ela fechou a porta na minha cara.

"Vamos, Bella, não seja dura, me pediu, do outro lado da porta". Toma um banho e saia logo, não há muito tempo.

Suspirei e abri a torneira do chuveiro. Eu coloquei minha mão sob a água que caia para me certificar de que a temperatura era ideal. Quando ela estava quente, como eu gostava, eu comecei a despir-me em silêncio, ignorando o pedido de Alice. Afinal, eu precisava relaxar um pouco e acordar os meus músculos rígidos. Nada melhor do que um lento banho com água quente.

Eu estava entrando na água quando ouvi minha amiga falando do quarto. Ele parecia muito chateada.

- Por Deus, Bella! Eu não tenho nenhuma maquiagem! Ela gritou. Eu vou comprar! Volto já! "Acrescentou".

A próxima coisa que ouvi foi um grande estrondo.

Deixei escapar um riso suave, enquanto passava o sabonete pelas minhas mãos. Melhor, teria mais tempo para o meu banho.

Logo meus músculos foram ficando um pouco menos doloridos. Quando eu pensei que já tinha tempo suficiente no chuveiro, me enrolei em uma toalha e comecei a me secar rapidamente. Eu coloquei na minha roupa íntima, escura, que Alice deve ter pegado em uma das minhas gavetas, e voltei a me embrulhar com uma toalha. Saí do banheiro e fui para o meu quarto, colidindo com os olhos cor de esmeralda no caminho. Minha temperatura corporal aumentou significativamente em resposta à sua presença na minha condição. Embora muitas vezes isso acontecesse, eu nunca me acostumava com isso.

_Você não lhe interessa Bella. Não o atrai._

Com o pensamento desalentador que eu sempre tentava manter em mente, eu comecei a procurar pela calça que tinha comprado com Alice. Não demorei muito tempo para me trocar, enquanto Edward, me dando algum espaço, estava de costas para mim, olhando para as fotos colocadas na parede. Havia algumas com meus pais, meus amigos do colégio, com um grupo de faculdade e uma de quando eu era muito pequena.

-"Você parecia adorável, com aquele vestido azul", disse Edward, apontando para uma foto do meu sexto aniversário.

-"Oh, o azul me favorece", eu respondi com uma falsa pomposidade, enquanto terminava de abotoar a camisa que Alice havia comprado. Fui até onde Edward estava e, por trás, me apoiei em seus ombros, deixando a minha cabeça ao lado da sua. Além disso, era jovem.

Meu amigo riu baixinho.

-Oh, sim, eu já posso ver algumas rugas, brincou, voltando-se para segurar a minha mão. Venha, vamos mostrar a Alice como você ficou bonita.

Acostumada com esse o tipo de comentário, que já não geravam qualquer ilusão, eu comecei a andar atrás de Edward. Nós dois nos sentamos no sofá, até que Alice veio com sua compra e me arrastou até o quarto novamente.

Quando ela terminou de fazer-me um penteado estranho eu não senti nada confortável, ambas saímos do quarto. Edward, que passava os canais de forma chateada, nos deu uma olhada e, em seguida, sorrindo, levantou-se. A pequena Cullen nos garantiu que iríamos encontrar Angela, Ben, Jasper, Jessica e Mike no bar assim que saíssemos do apartamento. Seriamente considerei entrincheirar-me nele e não sair até segunda-feira, mas o empurrãozinho que me deu Edward, para entrar no elevador terminou com todas as minhas possibilidades.

Fomos no Volvo prata, andando pelas ruas movimentadas de Washington. Logo chegamos ao centro, onde todos os moradores estavam em plena atividade, apesar de ser quase meia-noite. Nós estacionamos em um dos poucos lugares livres na rua que Alice tinha dito, e saímos do carro e começando a nos misturar na multidão. Eu não estava surpresa com o fato de que o lugar que minha amiga tinha escolhido era o mais chamativo e escandaloso da redondeza.

Entramos no local e a excitação podia ser sentida em todos os cantos, intercaladas com a fumaça e luzes de cores diferentes. Inconscientemente, eu peguei a mão de Edward, que estava atrás de Alice, para não me perder entre a multidão animada. Com música alta tocando nos meus ouvidos e os gritos de pessoas que pareciam ter álcool suficiente no sangue, começamos a subir as escadas, guiada pela mão do meu companheiro. Quando chegamos ao andar de cima, os rostos do nosso grupo estavam presentes. Eles estavam sentados em um sofá pequeno, em torno de uma única mesa pequena.

Mike veio até mim e me pegou pela cintura, obrigando-me a largar a mão de Edward. Ela me beijou de forma descuidada, enquanto uma bebida vermelha dançou em uma de suas mãos.

- Você aceita, meu amor? , Perguntou ele, oferecendo-me uma bebida, com uma voz que parecia não pertencê-lo.

Eu balancei suavemente, estremecendo com nojo quando o cheiro álcool no seu hálito me bateu perto.

Após uma boa rodada de bebidas e algumas conversas, todo mundo estava dançando no centro da pista localizada no piso inferior. Depois que Alice tentou convencer-me por todos os meios, eu fui com eles. No entanto, quando ainda não tinha passado meia hora, eu escapuli entre a multidão para voltar a subir as escadas. Indo cuidado para não matar-me n o processo, cheguei ao final dele e recostei-me na mesa. Eu me inclinei para frente para alcançar a bebida que Mike havia bebido e dei um bom gole. Dei de ombros, subconscientemente, quando eu percebi que eu conhecia muito bem.

Quando terminei, deixei o copo sobre a mesa e me instalaram na pequena cadeira, tentando fazer ouvidos de mercador para a reprodução repetitiva da música de fundo e já estava prestes a começar a martelar minha cabeça. Fechei os olhos e joguei a cabeça para trás, querendo desaparecer, mesmo que eu soubesse que era algo totalmente impossível.

No entanto, como sempre costumava acontecer quando eu abri meus olhos e levantei a cabeça, meu super-homem pessoal chegou, mostrando um sorriso torto conciliador.

- Acha que você pode lidar com 10 minutos enquanto eu procuro Jasper e lhe digo que estamos indo para casa? Edward perguntou com uma expressão simpática no rosto.

Eu sorri, cheia de gratidão.

"É claro, eu disse". Espero sim.

- Você quer que avise Newton? Ele perguntou baixinho ao meu lado.

Eu balancei minha cabeça, revirando os olhos.

-Não se preocupe, eu disse. A última vez que eu o vi, estava fazendo seu caminho para o bar, totalmente animado, dizendo algo sobre um happy hour.

Meu companheiro riu de forma melodiosa, antes de descer.

Edward levou menos de 10 minutos para voltar para o meu lado. Ajudando-me no meio da multidão sem perder parte de mim pelo caminho, meu amigo conseguiu chegar à entrada das instalações, que ainda estava cheia de grupos de pessoas ansiando para entrar. Caminhamos um pouco até o Volvo e Edward abriu a porta para eu entrar no lado do passageiro. Depois que agradeci com um sorriso, deu a volta e recostou-se em seu lugar.

A viagem de volta foi mais rápido que a ida, talvez porque já passava das duas horas. Edward estacionou o carro na frente do prédio onde eu morava e me seguiu quando eu comecei a andar em direção a ele. Entramos e tomamos o elevador, tentando fazer o menor ruído possível. Afinal de contas, não apenas adolescentes que viviam naquele lugar, mas tinha uma ou outra família.

Entramos na sala e, depois de tirar meus sapatos, soltei um suspiro de satisfação, que fez Edward rir. Eu pendurei minha bolsa na prateleira e tirei meu celular. Depois de me certificar que não havia nenhuma mensagem ou chamada não atendida, eu o joguei em uma pequena mesa. Eu vi Edward andar devagar e se sentar no sofá. Imitando-o, eu me joguei e debrucei sobre ele. Ele passou a mão pelo meu ombro enquanto eu estiquei as pernas sobre a cadeira e me acomodei no seu peito. Essas foram as últimas memórias que ficaram em minha mente antes de cair em um sono profundo.

(POV de Edward)

Irritante. Era um barulho irritante.

Eu tentei abrir meus olhos, mas a luz que entrava através da janela me dificultou o processo. Mesmo sem ver claramente, com as pálpebras meio fechados, comecei a tatear a mesa localizada em frente ao sofá, cuidando para não acordar Bella. Cheguei à pequena máquina que gerou esse som insuportável e olhei para ele. Primeiro ele me apresentou em um borrão, mas depois percebi que era o telefone celular de Bella. Adivinhando quem estava ligando, atendi a chamada e levei o pequeno aparelho ao ouvido.

- Sim? Eu perguntei, a voz sonolenta. Limpei a garganta. Quem fala?

- Cullen? Perguntou uma voz inconfundível do outro lado, embora talvez um pouco distorcida pelo álcool. O que você faz com o celular da minha namorada?

Revirei os olhos. Agora ele deu para ser um namorado ciumento?

O pobre tolo pensava que eu poderia lhe roubar Bella.

Já. Com certeza.

"Ele estava na mesa, Newton, e atendi a chamada, eu expliquei como se estivesse falando com uma criança pequena". Bella está dormindo.

-Passa pra ela, pediu, pronunciando as palavras com dificuldade. Eu preciso falar com ela.

"Veja bem, Newton, vocês não entende o significado de dormir"? Eu perguntei, deixando escapar um suspiro involuntário de cansaço.

- Eu quero falar com ela! Ele protestou, como uma criança.

Eu suspirei cansado. Mike Newton e álcool era uma combinação totalmente desagradável e irritante.

-Quando ela acordar, falarei para te ligar, falei rapidamente, num tom quase profissional. Até mais, Newton.

E com isso, eu desliguei.

O relógio do pequeno telefone marcava 07:30 e eu percebi que deveria ter apenas acabado a agitação na discoteca. Antes de Mike ter a chance de ligar de novo, eu desliguei o telefone e coloquei de volta gentilmente sobre a mesa. Eu realmente não me importava se ele iria arrancar todos os cabelos da cabeça tentando se comunicar.

Bella se moveu desconfortavelmente em seu sono, resmungando algo sobre Mike e como não se dava bem com o álcool. Eu pensei que ela estava acordada, mas fiquei surpreso ao vê-la voltar a se ajeitar, mesmo com os olhos fechados, e se acomodar ao outro lado. Sorri ao pensar que o inconsciente tirava as mesmas conclusões que eu. Gentilmente, acariciei o cabelo daquela menina que eu poderia declarar minha melhor amiga. Tentando não acordá-la suavemente escovado meus lábios contra sua testa.

"Até amanhã, minha Bella".

Um sorriso brotou em seu rosto enquanto ela se ajeitava ao meu lado.

Então eu pude voltar a dormir sem problemas.

N/A: esse foi mais um capítulo de apresentação, com a intensão de mostrar um pouco do relacionamento de Edward e Bella e também o que apita o Mike em tudo isso.

Por favor, deixem review.


	3. Chapter 3

Autora: MrsValensi

Os personagens são da Tia Stheph

Link da fic original: http:/ www . fanfiction . net / s / 4686862 /Casi_Platonico (tirem os espaços)

Capítulo III: Crush the fly!

POV da Bella

Ouvi os risos familiares enchendo o ar. Com dificuldade, tentei sentar, mas um peso sobre mim me impediu. Abri os olhos e percebi que estava deitada no peito de Edward . Incapaz de evitar, eu corei suavemente, olhando para longe. Ao fazer isso, eu encontrei as figuras de Alice e Angela felizes entrando na sala. Suas roupas pareciam um tanto desgrenhadas e os seus rostos mostraram uma expressão feliz, mas cansada. A pequena do grupo caminhou até onde Edward e eu estávamos.

-"É uma pena", disse Alice olhando para cima, apontando para o meu companheiro, que dormia tranquilamente, com a cabeça inclinada sobre o dorso. Vocês fazem em belo casal. Bonito, apenas bonito.

Eu suspirei com sua insistência constante, mas não disse nada. Afinal, eu gostava de pensar que era verdade.

Alice e Angela, assim como Jasper, sabia que Edward não estava interessado em mulheres, bem como sabiam do meu furtivo interesse neste jovem que eu chamava de melhor amigo. Por essa razão, não só viviam fazendo pequenas alusões ao belo casal que ambos fazíamos, mas também insistiam em questionar a minha união estável e estranha com alguém como Mike. A evasão da minha parte, para ambas as questões era a melhor resposta.

Alice queria dizer algo mais, mas Angela cobriu a sua boca com uma mão,de maneira sutil. Tinha as bochechas coradas e seu rosto era casado. Ela fez uma careta para Alice parar de se mover, e então seus olhos castanhos viajaram para mim.

-Vamos dormir, disse ela. Podem descansar em paz.

Depois de um sorriso conciliador, Angela foi para o quarto de Alice, arrastou-a para dentro e logo fechou a porta. Depois de uma maneira preguiçosa ela me cumprimentou com a mão quando entrou em seu próprio quarto. Eu ri baixinho depois da cena, e quando olhei para o sofá, eu encontrei conheci os olhos esmeralda Edward olhando para mim com tanto sono.

Parecia muito adorável.

"Bom dia, sussurrou com um sorriso cansado.

" Bom dia, eu respondi da mesma forma, sentando, sentindo que a pressão do seu braço na minha cintura tinha sumido. Quer um pouco de café da manhã ou prefere dormir?

Sorriu de lado suavemente.

'Eu acho que seu cappuccino especial não me faria mal nenhum, disse ele, endireitando-se bem e arrancando- me um sorriso.

Depois de muito tempo trabalhando em um café, tinha aprendido algumas coisas básicas. Todos os caras com quem trabalhei eram pessoas muito legais e nós nos dávamos muito bem, afinal, a maioria tinha entre dezoito e 20 anos. Em horas de pouco de trabalho geralmente nos reuníamos em um canto para conversar, e em algumas das muitas conversas eu tinha aprendido novas receitas, incluindo o cappuccino especial.

Edward e eu fomos para a cozinha a duras penas. Meu amigo se acomodou no longo bar de madeira, localizado no centro da sala, sentando em um dos bancos. Com cuidado, peguei no armário as coisas que eu precisava e coloquei um pouco de água para esquentar. Vi como Edward se esticava e remexia em uma jarra grande azul,do outro lado do bar. Puxando para mais perto dele, pegou um par de cookies e deixou-os em um prato. Ele se levantou e me ofereceu uma, que eu aceitei de bom grado, enquanto a água estava fervendo. Vi que ele também tinha um cookie em sua boca.

-Angela realmente tem uma boa mão para a cozinha, disse ele, após comer a bolacha.

Eu ri enquanto pegava dois copos grandes.

Ficamos em silêncio por um tempo e quando eu estava preparando o cappuccino, um som estridente nos incomodou. Eu assustei e olhei confusa para Edward.

- Campainha? Eu perguntei, franzindo a testa.

Edward deu de ombros.

Corri,antes que minhas amigas acordassem e me desviei da sala para atender a porta. Quando eu abri o meu rosto deve ter ficado desfigurado pela grande surpresa : Mike, com um aspecto extremamente deplorável. Seu cabelo rodado para o lado, seus olhos azuis estavam fora de foco e completamente desalinhado , combinando com a expressão de psicopata que estava em seu rosto.

- Onde está ele? Gritou, com veemência. Sua voz ainda tinha aquele tom impessoal.

Pedi que diminuísse o tom de sua voz.

- Que diabos você está falando, Mike? Eu perguntei, carrancuda para ele.

- Dele! Ele gritou.

- Você pode falar mais baixo? Eu murmurei, com uma dor de cabeça renovada. Eu apreciaria se você me dissesse quem diabos é ele, mas sem levantar a voz.

- Ele! Mike gaguejou, tropeçou e apontando para frente com o braço estendido.

Eu me virei para ver Edward, que tinha um olhar de descrença no rosto.

- Cullen, eu vou te mar ...! -Mike tentou se aproximar de Edward, mas tropeçou na borda da porta e acabou caindo no chão da sala.

Eu vi Edward revirar os olhos e murmurou algo que soou como um idiota.

Nós dois olhamos para Mike estirado no chão. Após alguns segundos,como ele não se mexeu, meus olhos se afastaram dele e buscando os olhos verdes de Edward. Seu rosto podia ser visto como uma mistura de cansaço e divertimento.

- Você acha que ele está morto? Eu perguntei, confusa, mas com um sorriso. Às vezes, Mike poderia se um tolo.

-"Não, eu não acho que tenhamos tamanha sorte", disse Edward,revirando os olhos.

Eu bati levemente em seu braço por repreensão. Ele sorriu suavemente, antes de agachar-se ao lado de Mike. Cuidadosamente, certificando-se primeiro que ele estava realmente inconsciente, levantou-o e jogou-o por cima do ombro. Ele começou a se mover ao redor da sala, com a graça inata, até a cadeira onde Mike caiu descuidadamente.

"Acho que agora podemos fazer nosso cappuccino em paz, certo?" Ele disse suavemente. Quando ele dorme, ainda parece uma pessoa normal.

Sorri e balancei a cabeça, enquanto fomos para a cozinha.

Ficamos por ali por um tempo indefinido, tomando a bebida que eu havia preparado, comendo biscoitos e conversando sobre assuntos de pouca relevância. Falar com ele, eu era quase tão fácil e natural como respirar e me fazia sentir muito feliz. Quando vi o relógio da cozinha bateu meio-dia e dez , liguei a pequena televisão que ficava pendurada em uma parede da cozinha, para sintonizar as notícias.

Comecei a preparar algo para comer, com a ajuda de Edward, como o cappuccino e os cookies não tinham sido suficientes para satisfazer o nosso apetite, depois de uma noite agitada que tivemos. Estávamos colocando os pratos sobre a mesa, quando Alice entrou na cozinha, olhando sonolenta.

- Por que o projeto de homem com cheiro de vagabundo está dormindo no nosso sofá? Ela perguntou devagar e baixinho, quando se sentou com dificuldade em um dos banquinhos.

Enquanto Edward riu baixinho, rolei meus olhos para os apelidos constantes e inovadoras que Alice colocava em Mike. Ela sempre disse que era apenas uma brincadeira e que o respeitava por ser meu namorado, mas na verdade ela mesma não podia acreditar nisso.

"Ele estava bêbado e queria bater em Edward, eu disse, com desdém, enquanto colocava uma xícara de café para Alice.

Minha pequena amiga abriu os olhos de surpresa, e um sorriso divertido espalhou por seu rosto enquanto ele roubava alguns cookies que foram deixados no prato. A receita de Angela era completamente irresistível.

- Ele queria bateu em você? Ela perguntou, incrédula, a Edward. E por que isso?

-Por ter dormido com Bella respondeu, dando a entonação que a frase precisava para saber que, de fato, Mike tinha interpretado mal as coisas.

Alice encheu a cozinha com seu riso melodioso.

-Bella, me desculpe por minhas palavras, mas é tão idiota", disse Alice, gesticulando.

Eu balancei a cabeça.

-"Não, porque ele achou que vocês dormiram juntos porque, bem, isso é possível", disse Alice, que nunca perdeu qualquer ocasião para juntar Edward e eu de alguma forma. Revirei os olhos, com um leve rubor nas minhas bochechas, enquanto seu irmão riu suavemente, "mas ... olha, querer bater em Edward! Exclamou. Obviamente, não teria nenhuma chance!

-Alice, você fala como se fosse o Mike Tyson", eu disse com um olhar de superioridade fingida, apontando para Edward com o polegar.

Ele me mostrou a língua, antes de me pegar pela cintura e me carregar sobre seu ombro.

- Eu não sou Mike Tyson! Eu sou melhor do que qualquer Mike! – Assegurou Edward divertido- se e fazendo-se de homem forte.

Gastamos grande parte da tarde entre refeições, piadas e conversa fiada. Angela se juntou a nós depois das duas da tarde e, quando eram cerca de quatro, Mike entrou pela porta uma expressão cansada e descaída. Estávamos todos olhando para ele enquanto ele entrava na cozinha lentamente.

- Existe alguma coisa com cafeína? Ele perguntou com voz rouca.

Eu balancei a cabeça, tentando com todas as minhas forças não rir, e eu me aproximei do balcão para preparar uma xícara de café carregado. Alice também veio para servir um copo de água e olhou para mim enquanto eu trabalhava.

- Por que você não coloca um pouco de cianureto? Ela sussurrou, tão inocente, apontando para o copo. Ela falou tão baixo que só eu podia ouvi-la.

Ergui os olhos para o teto da cozinha, mas com um sorriso gentil enquanto terminava de preparar isso.

Quando Mike foi capaz de ficar em pé e formar frases coerentes, sem devaneios, Angela se ofereceu para levá-lo para casa porque ela ia passar a noite com Ben. Edward foi logo após, certificando-se que ele iria me ligar à noite, como sempre fazia. Com um sorriso, disse-lhe adeus na porta do apartamento. Apenas fechei a porta e deixei escapar um suspiro e arrastando meu caminho para o sofá, caí pesadamente sobre ele. Alice, poucos minutos depois, sentou-se ao meu lado com duas xícaras de chá nas mãos. Agradeci-lhe com um sorriso cansado, e enterrei a cabeça entre as almofadas. Escutei quando ela ligou a televisão.

- Então, Mike queria meu irmão? , Perguntou , divertindo total.

Ergui a cabeça, apenas o suficiente para olhar.

'Por favor, Alice, eu não quero ouvir falar sobre Mike por algumas horas, eu pedi, melancolicamente.

Alice riu suavemente, balançando a cabeça.

Infelizmente, o meu desejo não foi cumprido em absoluto. Ainda não tinha nem passado algumas horas quando o telefone começou a tocar insistentemente. Alice estava tomando banho, de modo que tive que fazer um esforço, me levantei do meu lugar e caminhei até o telefone.

- Olá?

-Bella, meu amor, sou eu, Mike falou rapidamente.

-Mike, o que você quer? Eu perguntei, num tom monótono.

Alice, que saia do banho, revirou os olhos e fingiu vomitar, então foi para o seu quarto com um andar gracioso.

-Bella, desculpa por hoje não sei o que aconteceu ...Gaguejou Mike.

_Absorver mais líquido do que uma esponja, que é o que aconteceu_.

Eu mantive o meu comentário e continuei ouvindo.

"Sinto-me terrível e eu queria te recompensar de alguma maneira, pediu com voz melancólica. Que tal se formos jantar os dois juntos e depois ir ao cinema?

Estremeci.

-Mike, a verdade é que estou um pouco cansada ...

- Vamos, Bella! O que pode ser melhor do que um bom filme com o seu namorado?

Eu tinha certeza que havia milhões de coisas melhores, mas finalmente acabei guardando minhas palavras e aceitei a proposta com resignação. Tínhamos combinado de nos encontrar na porta dos grandes cinemas do centro da cidade às nove da noite. Sabendo que tinha apenas uma hora e meia para me preparar, depois de desligar, fui para o banheiro e tomei um banho rápido . Despreocupadamente, me enrolei em uma toalha e comecei a vasculhar meu guarda-roupa procurando algo para vestir. Eu ouvi uma batida na porta e, depois de permitir a passagem, Alice entrou no meu quarto.

" Não me diga que você está saindo com ele" ... ela murmurou, observando enquanto eu colocava calça preta , despreocupadamente.

'OK, não vou dizer, respondi como um robô, enquanto procurava um par de sandálias baixas.

Alice me mostrou a língua, em pé diante do meu espelho para colocar um par de brincos. Eu continuei procurando por meus sapatos, e finalmente desisti de minha missão. Relutantemente, eu olhei para os sapatos que tinha usado na noite anterior e os coloquei. Afinal, não tinha necessidade de andar muito para uma ida ao cinema.

-Sairei com Jasper-Alice me disse quando tinha acabado de se arrumar. Se você não estiver aqui de volta até às duas da manhã, eu mesmo irei esmagar a mosca irritante de Mike.

Eu ri suavemente com o apelido, que na verdade parecia muito certo, enquanto levantava uma sobrancelha.

- Você e quantos mais? Eu perguntei, achando graça.

-Eu sozinha, respondeu, segura de si mesma. Esse fanfarrão não pode nem contra uma menina.

Quando minha amiga terminou seus comentários agressivos e, de certo ponto, engraçados, pegou sua bolsa e me disse que nos veríamos quando voltássemos. Maquiei-me apenas o suficiente para cobrir as olheiras que tinha ficado no meu rosto como um lembrete de ontem à noite, e sai do apartamento. Como a minha velha van ainda estava em reparo, eu peguei um táxi que me levaria ao centro da cidade. Depois de alguns minutos de viagem, cheguei ao meu destino, paguei o motorista e me acomodei trás da grande porta de vidro do cinema para esperar por Mike.

Eu não sei quanto tempo eu fiquei lá, mas a monotonia estava começando a me deixar louca. No começo eu pensei que fosse apenas um problema com o tráfego ou com o atraso habitual de Mike, mas quando eu tinha certeza de que, pelo menos, tinha passado uma hora lá, desisti. Murmurando coisas incompreensíveis para qualquer um ouvir-me, comecei a procurar o telefone na minha bolsa pequena. Quando eu achei, passei os contatos rapidamente, até encontrar o nome que eu queria. Liguei uma vez e ninguém respondeu. Eu tentei novamente, mas nada. Eu continuei chamando por mais de um minuto, mas nada aconteceu.

"Algo aconteceu com Mike, o quê?"

Suspirei, cansada, andando para lá e para cá de tão impaciente.

Claro que, como sempre, a minha sorte não se dignou a cooperar. Enquanto caminhava, torci meu pé , e embora eu tivesse a sorte de não cair, o salto foi quase todo arrancado. Olhando para os meus pés com horror, me abaixei e, quase não consegui tirar o salto tinha quase preso. Com aquele pedaço de sapato na mão, eu comecei a andar até encostar-me a parede.

"Por acaso nada poderia dar certo para mim?"

Voltei a pegar meu celular e, em um ato de desespero, comecei a passar os contatos com a pequena tecla do aparelho. Então meus olhos encontraram seu nome e, quase inconscientemente, eu apertei o botão para iniciar a chamada.

- Bella?

-Edward, você está ocupado? Eu perguntei de forma triste.

-Não, por quê? Ele perguntou baixinho, com a confusão em sua voz.

- Acha que você pode vir me buscar aqui no centro? -Eu perguntei, quase em um gemido triste.

-Sim, mas ... por quê? Aconteceu alguma coisa? Liguei para sua casa, mas ... ele perguntou com preocupação.

Eu interrompi e disse que lhe contaria depois. Ele aceitou, sem reclamar. Rapidamente deu a ele a minha localização e me disse que chegaria em questão de minutos. Não queria assustá-lo, então repeti que não tinha acontecido nada grave. Pelo menos, não agora, depois eu já não teria certeza.

-Eu ia esmagar a mosca morta do Mike Newton!

Graças a Deus, Edward Cullen sempre estava pronto para me salvar.

Felizmente, meu parceiro incondicional manteve a sua promessa, e em poucos minutos depois de ser chamado, apareceu com seu Volvo brilhante na frente do cinema. Caminhando a duras penas, com o sapato nessas condições, eu entrei do lado do passageiro, sob o olhar divertido Edward.

- Não pergunte! Eu rosnei, relutantemente, quando eu vi que seus olhos estavam direcionados para o meu sapato.

-Não ia fazer isso, disse ele, com a melhor cara de bom menino, e ligou o carro.

Todo o caminho foi feito em silêncio, embora pudesse sentir os olhares que Edward me dava. De qualquer forma, apesar de estar resistindo, ele sabia que, eventualmente, acabaria dizendo a ele tudo o que tinha acontecido.

Sempre era assim com Edward.

Chegamos a um grande edifício, muito mais luxuoso do que o que dividíamos Angela, Alice e eu. Edward estacionou seu carro e abriu a porta. Cuidadosamente, sabendo de minha total falta de jeito, me obrigou a apoiar em seu braço para andar um pouco melhor. Quase me rebocando, abriu a impecável porta de vidro da entrada e entramos no saguão de mármore que dava acesso para o elevador. Chegamos ao terceiro andar e Edward se dirigiu para o apartamento com a letra A brilhando na frente. Cuidadosamente entrei na sala, onde um tapete creme quente combinava com os móveis de carvalho. Assim que entramos no apartamento luxuoso e arrumado, tirei meus sapatos e comecei a andar no tapete macio, até o sofá e me acomodei ali.

Eu me alegrava com a ordem que estava cada cantinho, e que poucos homens que moravam sozinhos poderiam manter. Mesmo eu, sendo uma mulher, senti que nunca na minha vida nunca poderia manter um ambiente com tudo em perfeito equilíbrio.

Edward sentou ao meu lado enquanto eu cruzei meus pés descalços no sofá.

- Melhor? Ele perguntou, sorrindo de lado.

Eu balancei a cabeça.

"Muito melhor.

-Então ... vai me dizer o que aconteceu? Ele perguntou, sua voz macia de veludo.

Eu me inclinei um pouco melhor no sofá e comecei a contar a breve história de como Mike tinha me deixado plantada na frente do cinema. Durante a minha história, eu o vi revirar os olhos várias vezes e esboçar um ou outro sorriso diante dos adjetivos nada amigáveis que eu usava para me referir a Mike.

-" É um idiota-sentenciou Edward. E você sabe que eu digo isto com todo o respeito, considerando que é seu namorado.

Revirei os olhos.

'Eu sei, eu admiti, enquanto encostava em seu ombro. Será que aconteceu algo errado com ele?

Colocou uma careta duvidosa no rosto.

-Sim, pode ser, aceitou, com o rosto preocupado. Talvez Alice tenha tentado amarrá-lo a uma âncora para jogar no rio.

Eu ri e o soquei levemente no ombro, pela sua piada.

Passar um tempo com Edward, falando de coisas de pouca importância, até que decidiu que era hora de me levar para a minha casa. Afinal de contas, sendo uma da manhã, ele temia que Alice se preocupasse e saísse para manter sua promessa de matar Mike. Ainda que se ela realmente quisesse fazer isso, eu não iria impedir.

Chegamos ao meu prédio e Edward me acompanhou até a porta com meu sapato colado com algo temporário que tinha encontrado em sua casa. Quando ele me viu mancando, riu suavemente, depositando um beijo suave e quente na minha testa.

-Vá dormir, um pouco pequena- pediu, quando já tinha as chaves na minha mão. Hoje não foi o seu dia.

Eu ri suavemente, balançando a cabeça.

-"Obrigado por me fazer sentir um pouco menos miserável, meu querido Edward", eu disse, batendo-lhe no peito suavemente.

Ele sorriu e, depois de voltar a beijar-me na testa, com cuidado, começou a caminhar para o seu carro. No entanto, antes que ele entrasse no mesmo, gritou:

- Para seu próximo aniversário, eu prometo dar-lhe um mata-moscas!

Eu ri alto.

Talvez, afinal, não fosse uma má ideia.

N/A:Espero que estejam gostando da fic e para que eu saiba se isso é verdade, só deixando review. O próximo capítulo terá um POV de Edward, bem importante.

Para que eu poste logo, preciso de estímulo *chantagem*

Apertem o botãozinho aí em baixo e deixem recados.

Lu.


	4. Chapter 4

Autora: MrsValensi

Os personagens são da Tia Stheph

Link da fic original: http:/ www . fanfiction . net / s / 4686862 /Casi_Platonico (tirem os espaços)

Capítulo IV: Nomeações cruzadas.

(POV da Bella)

Depois de ver como Edward entrou em seu carro, rapidamente entrei no prédio e subi no elevador. Quando cheguei ao apartamento, abri a porta para ver Alice e Angela, dormindo no sofá. Eu ri baixinho e tentando fazer o menor ruído possível, eu comecei a andar para o meu quarto. Teria tempo suficiente para contar a minha história e aumentar a seus extintos homicidas em relação a Mike. Quando cheguei ao meu quarto, deixei minha bolsa na cama e procurei meu telefone dentro dela. Apesar de ser uma da manhã, eu insisti com as chamadas. Esperei alguns segundos e pouco antes de desligar, uma voz sonolenta respondeu-me do outro lado.

- Sim? Perguntou uma voz sussurrando.

- Mike? Você está bem? Eu perguntei confusa.

-Sim, sim, Bella... Murmurou rapidamente, com uma voz ainda baixa. Desculpe sobre o filme é que... eu tive um compromisso e não pude ir.

Eu fiz uma careta.

-E você me diz assim tão calmo? Eu perguntei confusa, e porque não dizer algo irritada.

-"Eu juro que vou recompensá-la", disse ele, com a voz apressada. Eu juro. Falaremos amanhã, ok?

Finalmente, nos despedimos e desliguei, ainda com um gosto amargo na boca. Tentando negligenciar a questão, tirei minha roupa e coloquei meu pijama. Então eu me joguei na cama e cobrindo com os cobertores, tentei liberar todo pensamento esmagador. Posicionar a cabeça no travesseiro e senti como se meus músculos fossem ficando relaxados para encontrar o sonho desejado.

(POV de Edward)

A semana tinha sido mais agitada do que eu esperava, especialmente porque as férias de inverno estavam se aproximando e com elas, nossos exames parciais. Eu suspirei, enquanto colocava as coisas no meu carro e encostei-me à porta de trás, exausto, mas feliz por ter finalmente chegado a sexta-feira. O vento frio bagunçou meu cabelo e me obrigou a fechar os olhos por alguns segundos. Quando voltei a abri-los, vi Bella andando em minha direção. O pesado Mike vinha falando com ela.

-Então... você virá? Perguntou o namorado da minha amiga, tomando-a pela cintura.

Bella revirou os olhos.

-Mike, eu disse que sim umas dez vezes, respondeu.

"Mas ainda assim continua com raiva".

Eu tive que fazer um bom esforço para não rir.

-Mike, não me faça ficar realmente irritada, pediu Bella, secamente. Nos vemos à noite.

Mike sorriu desconfortavelmente e beijou seus lábios, de forma fugaz.

"Tudo bem, meu amor"- se despediu com esse tom que me parecia muito falso, sempre que ele falava. Nos vemos.

Depois de me dirigir um olhar pomposo, se retirou. Talvez se eu tivesse sido mais infantil, teria mostrado a língua e feito algumas caretas enquanto ele ia embora, mas lembrando de que tinha dezenove anos, eu preferi olhar para o céu. Bella, que estava na minha frente, entrou rapidamente no carro. Dei a volta e sentei atrás do volante, com o minha parceira pronta para ir.

- Então você tem planos para esta noite? Perguntei enquanto nos dirigíamos ao centro da cidade, onde deveria deixá-la em seu local de trabalho.

-Sim, Mike quer me recompensar por seu... esquecimento a noite passada, comentou com um sorriso estranho. Quer ir jantar em um restaurante caro e não sei o que mais...

Eu ri suavemente.

"Acho bom", disse, dando-lhe uma rápida olhada. É bom, ocasionalmente, tirar um pouco de dinheiro do bolso para agradar a sua bela senhora.

Foi a sua vez de rir enquanto me socava o ombro, de brincadeira.

- E você? , Perguntou ela, enquanto dobrávamos a esquina. Algum plano para hoje à noite?

Encolhi os ombros suavemente.

-Eu vou sair com Charles, eu disse. Vamos comer alguma coisa...

Bella acenou com a cabeça em silêncio em seu assento.

Tinha conhecido Charles há alguns meses em um curso de medicina. Embora não tivéssemos nenhuma relação, apesar de que ele era interessado em homens, ambos desfrutávamos sair de vem em quando. Quem nos via na rua poderia pensar que éramos um casal de bons amigos, e ele também era alguém muito prudente e sério com respeito a sua vida pessoal. Sua companhia era agradável para mim, acima de todas as coisas, então eu gostava de passar algum tempo com ele.

- Aonde irá? Perguntou minha amiga, olhando pela janela.

-"Eu não tenho certeza", disse, rindo baixinho. Ele disse algo sobre uma exposição de arte que seu irmão está vindo apresentar na cidade.

Logo chegamos ao trabalho de Bella e a deixei na porta, vendo que parecia um pouco ausente e desorientada quando nos separamos. Eu assumi que toda a história com Mike devia tê-la deixado bastante irritada.

Esse cara era um idiota.

(POV da Bella)

Durante toda a tarde o assunto de Edward e seu _amigo_ Charles estava dando voltas na minha cabeça. Sempre que ele tinha um encontro, eu era a primeira com quem ele comentava. No entanto, tinha muito tempo que eu não o via sair com alguém e seu recente anúncio tinha me pegado de surpresa. Afinal, depois de tudo, embora eu negasse, meu coração nutria esperanças vãs sobre nós.

- Senhorita? Senhorita? Está me ouvindo?

Eu balancei minha cabeça um pouco para atender uma mulher que deveria ter mais de 70 anos. Seus olhos azuis atrás de óculos grossos e armação escura me olhavam com preocupação.

"Desculpe-me, senhora, já vou receber", assegurei rapidamente, enquanto pegava o bilhete que ela havia deixado sobre a mesa.

- Tem certeza de que está tudo bem, senhorita? Ele perguntou educadamente.

Eu concordei com o meu melhor sorriso forçado.

-Sim, não se preocupe.

Entre minhas distrações habituais e falta de jeito, aumentada pelo meu estado ausente, meu turno da tarde passou lentamente. Quando vi no relógio que já era minha hora de partida, eu rapidamente removi meu uniforme, peguei a minha bolsa e caminhei em direção à saída. Fiquei alguns minutos para pegar um táxi para me levar ao meu apartamento, onde, ao chegar, pude me acomodar tranquilamente. Enquanto bocejo, meu olho caiu sobre o relógio que estava pendurado na parede, que me disse que Mike estaria na porta da frente em uma hora.

Levantei-me cansada, disposta a me arrumar de uma vez por todas.

Mike me disse que queria que fosse um jantar inesquecível. Tinha me pedido para vestir bem elegante, na verdade, eu temia pelo que ele poderia ter escondido na manga. Felizmente, Alice tinha me dado um de seus vestidos, já que como trabalhava em tal casa de moda de prestígio para ela, havia muitos eventos importantes. Após o banho, olhei para o vestido, que minha amiga havia deixado no meu armário. Quando o encontrei, o estendi sobre a cama. Experimentei rapidamente, percebendo que o mesmo ficava um ou dois dedos acima do joelho. Que, certamente, se devia a baixa estatura da minha amiga. O vestido em questão era de seda cor de rosa coberto com renda preta, muito fino e sóbrio. De fato, em outra situação, eu teria procurado por mil e um defeitos, mas neste momento nem sequer tinha vontade disso. De fato, se fosse por mim o plano perfeito para sexta-feira à noite seria uma enorme taça de sorvete e um bom filme clássico.

Eu ouvi a campainha da porta e suspirei.

Minha noite estava longe de seguir deste plano.

Eu arrumei um pouco o cabelo com um broche rosa muito fino, de propriedade de Alice, peguei minha bolsa e meu casaco escuro. Felizmente, desta vez usava saltos baixos, de modo que não precisa me preocupar em ganhar uma viagem até o chão no primeiro descuido. Desci o elevador e quando eu cheguei à portaria, um sorridente Mike estava esperando na porta. Fiquei surpresa, e porque não dizer me causou bastante graça ao vê-lo vestindo um terno preto.

Outro detalhe que me chamou a atenção foi que, depois de um breve beijo, Mike correu para abrir a porta de seu carro. Ele estava tentando impressionar? Vamos lá, este não era um comportamento que ele tinha todos os dias.

Após a viagem, em que Mike não parou de conversar, chegamos a um restaurante no centro da cidade, que parecia bastante luxuoso. Na entrada, pegaram nossos casacos e um homem em um terno escuro nos levou a uma mesa perto de uma grande janela decorada com cortinas com tons claros e elegantes.

Eu suspirei.

Com certeza seria uma longa noite.

(POV de Edward)

- Edward? Você está ouvindo?

Eu sacodi minha cabeça quando ouvi a voz de meu companheiro.

-Não, desculpe Chuck, estava no meu mundo, eu disse rapidamente, andando alguns passos. O que você estava dizendo?

Ele acenou com a mão com desdém.

-"Nada, não importa", disse ele. Você está muito distraído.

Eu suspirei. Havia discutido, mas eu sabia que ele estava certo. Geralmente, Charles e eu desfrutávamos de saídas pouco comuns, que muitas pessoas poderiam não apreciar. Nesse momento, estávamos em um museu de arte na cidade, admirando algumas obras do irmão de Charles. Meu amigo tinha me dito mais de uma vez que seu irmão mais velho era um artista exímio, e eu tinha certeza que ele deveria ser mesmo. No entanto, não poderia confirmar isso, porque eu estava tão perdido em seus pensamentos que não tinha olhado com cuidado nenhuma obra. Pela primeira vez nos nossos passeios ocasionais, eu não estava confortável estar ali.

- Você está bem? Charles perguntou, olhando para mim com uma carranca enquanto ele caminhava ao meu lado.

Eu suspirei.

-Eu só estou um pouco cansado, eu disse. Afinal, era só meia mentira.

- Você quer deixar o jantar para outro dia? Perguntou cordialmente.

Eu balancei a cabeça.

-"Eu acho que é melhor".

Depois de passar por alguns corredores, nós saímos do museu e após uma pequena conversa, nós nos separamos. Fiquei olhando Charles se afastar em sua Mercedes escura enquanto procurava as chaves do meu carro. Eu sentei no meu Volvo e deixar minha cabeça cair para trás. Eu estralei meu pescoço, e quando meus olhos caíram sobre o banco do passageiro, eu encontrei o meu telefone celular, que havia deixado esquecido dentro do carro. Cuidadosamente abri e encontrei o papel de parede que já estava bem acostumado: era uma foto minha e de Bella das férias do ano passado, em Forks, a nossa velha cidade natal. Inconscientemente, sorri e me perguntei o que diabos ela estaria fazendo com Mike.

Curioso, eu digitei o número, pronto para descobrir.

(POV da Bella)

Estava mortalmente cansada, e acima de tudo, tinha dormido pouco.

Mike continuou conversando e eu não podia deixar de apreciar as dobras da toalha de mesa como se fossem a coisa mais interessante do mundo. Neste momento, quando eu estava considerando a possível morte por tédio, o timbre alto e nítido que eu já conhecia me tirou do nevoeiro em que eu estava perdida. Peguei minha bolsa, sob o olhar atento de Mike, e verifiquei a tela do meu celular.

-Graças a Deus! Tinha dito já que Edward Cullen era meu superman pessoal, sempre pronto para me salvar na hora certa?

Levantei-me e afastei- me para conversar.

- Edward! Que bom você me ligar! Eu disse, discretamente, para Mike não me ouvir. Fiquei de costas para ele, conforme caminhava para a porta.

Eu ouvi a risada melodiosa do meu amigo do outro lado da linha.

- Está tão terrível por ai? Ele perguntou claramente se divertindo.

-"Terrível, soa muito agradável para este momento", eu disse, lançando um olhar rápido para Mike, que estava comendo na mesa. Edward riu baixinho. E você? Como vão as coisas? Eu perguntei, não sem algum desconforto.

-"Estou voltando para casa", ele disse, com um tom estranho. ... Eu não estava no humor para sair. Estou um pouco cansado.

-'Oh! Grande comentário. A verdade é que eu tinha sido pega de surpresa com as palavras de Edward.

- Você acha que precisa passar por aí para resgatá- lá, pequena? , Perguntou ele, com aquele tom confiante de que só usava comigo.

Eu fiz uma careta, confusa.

- Mas não acaba de dizer que...?

-Eu nunca estou cansado, para salvar minha melhor amiga- cortou, de forma conciliatória. Onde você está?

Eu tentei lembrar o nome de onde estávamos. O menu que repousava sobre uma mesa próxima, felizmente, me ajudou.

-Le Recoin, pronunciei rapidamente, com um sotaque horrível. Sabe onde é?

-"Sim, tranquila", ele disse calmamente. Estou muito perto. Inventa uma desculpa para Mike, vou esperar na esquina, certo?

-"Tudo bem", assegurei, não sem alguma hesitação na minha voz. Obrigado, Edward.

- De nada, baby. See ya.

Minha cabeça começou a tramar uma ideia antes de chegar à mesa onde Mike estava esperando. Colocando minha melhor cara de tragédia, eu peguei minha bolsa e olhei para ele. Era patética mentindo, mas Mike era ingênuo o suficiente para cair na patética desculpa de que Alice tinha caído da escada e precisava da minha ajuda. Com o objetivo de mentalmente dizer a minha amiga sobre a mentira e repetidamente rejeitando a proposta dele me levar para o meu apartamento, eu deixei o restaurante caro. Eu caminhava pela rua completamente lotada, simplesmente porque era noite de sexta, para chegar à esquina. Ali estava o Volvo estacionado e Edward descansando sobre ele, com aquela pose despreocupada que lhe dava o perfil perfeito para um comercial.

- Você criou muitos problemas? Ele perguntou enquanto abria a porta do passageiro.

-'Eu poderia ter sido pior-comentei, encolhendo os ombros levemente.

-"Bonito vestido", por certo, comentou divertido, alguns segundos depois, enquanto ele ligava o carro.

Corei e gentilmente dei-lhe um soco no braço, como sempre fazia toda vez que me incomodava, enquanto deslizávamos suavemente com seu carro pelas ruas da cidade.

Depois de uma viagem curta, acabamos em uma pequena sorveteria situada em uma área não tão central. Sorri quando Edward estacionou, surpreendendo-me com o destino. Ele me conhecia como poucas pessoas sabia que eu não gostava de lugares lotados ou chamativos. Preferia aqueles locais, pequenos e acolhedores, com algumas mesas de aspecto informal e preenchendo o lugar e poucas pessoas compartilhando de conversas em voz baixa. Posicionei-me em uma mesa perto da porta, enquanto Edward foi buscar o sorvete. Quando ele chegou onde eu estava, com dois grandes sorvetes de chocolate, eu sorri tão feliz.

-"Você não sabe o quando eu queria um como estes", disse, dando uma provada no sorvete.

Ele apenas riu me dando um olhar amoroso.

-"Eu sabia".

Ficamos lá por um tempo, observando as poucas pessoas que ficaram, iam se retirando. Quando meu relógio marcou três minutos para a meia-noite, ambos nos levantamos. Edward me pegou delicadamente pela mão, enquanto saíamos em direção ao seu carro. Acomodamos-nos no carro e viajamos até meu apartamento em um silêncio confortável, ouvindo apenas as baladas que tocavam no rádio. Quando chegamos, eu tirei o cinto de segurança e olhei para Edward com um sorriso.

-"Eu acho que eu começar a ter encontros com você em vez de Mike", eu disse.

Quando percebi o que tinha dito, eu corei ligeiramente.

Edward não pareceu notar porque simplesmente riu.

-Não é uma má ideia, se você me pergunta, pequena, disse me dando um aperto suave na mão. Alice me disse algo sobre uma saída amanhã à noite, então eu acho que vamos nos ver em poucas horas.

Abri os olhos e gemi de horror.

- Outra saída? Eu perguntei.

Meu companheiro riu.

"Isso parece", se aproximou um pouco e me deu um beijo suave na bochecha. Meu coração se alterou, sempre sensível ao contato com Edward, mas meu rosto fingiu tranquilidade com um sorriso gentil. Até amanhã, pequena.

-Até amanhã, Edward.

Desci do carro, sabendo que nunca iria ter encontros melhores do que os que tinha com ele.

Com meu melhor amigo.

Com o homem pelo qual eu realmente estava apaixonada.

N/A: Neste capítulo tem um pequeno dado, que posteriormente será importante. O próximo capítulo é... certamente bastante interessante.

Deixem review. Bjs, Lu.


	5. Chapter 5

Autora: MrsValensi

Os personagens são da Tia Stheph

Link da fic original: http:/ www . fanfiction . net / s / 4686862 /Casi_Platonico (tirem os espaços)

Cap: 5

Capítulo V: É apenas ficção.

(POV da Bella)

Quando cheguei ao meu apartamento, pensei que estava vazia, porque a sala estava completamente escura. No entanto, eu fui vendo luzes nos quartos. Alice estava em seu quarto, deitada em sua cama, lendo o que parecia ser uma revista de moda, e ao lado dela estava um pequeno caderno e uma caneta. Quando me escutou, olhou para cima e sorriu.

- Como foi com o vespão? Ela perguntou inocentemente.

-O início foi terrível-assegurei, com um suspiro. Felizmente, Edward veio me resgatar.

Um sorriso malicioso apareceu em seu rosto, em seguida, mudou para uma cara pensativa.

-Eu já imaginava isso, ela disse, segurando um dedo em seu queixo. Não me lembro de cair da escada nas últimas horas, falou com cara travessa.

Eu ri timidamente.

-Foi a única coisa que eu pude pensar, eu disse.

Nós duas fomos para a cozinha e preparei duas xícaras de café, enquanto Alice estava sentada num dos bancos do bar. Coloquei a xícara na frente dela e me sentei também. Então, depois de um momento de silêncio, lembrei-me das últimas palavras de Edward.

- Alice, quais são seus planos para o amanhã? Eu perguntei, quase ameaçadoramente.

Ela sorriu inocentemente, batendo os cílios.

-Cuspa logo, sussurrei, olhando para ela com os olhos apertados.

-Nós vamos a uma festa organizada pelos gerentes da Armani explicou rapidamente, como quem não gostasse dessa coisa. A realidade é que eles estão procurando pessoal, e eu lhes disse que tinha alguém para introduzir ... -. Olhei fixamente. Eu disse que minha amiga Isabella seria uma vendedora excelente.

- Hey! Exclamei, com uma xícara de café em minhas mãos balançando perigosamente. O que você disse?

-Sim, Bella, você pode ser uma funcionária excelente, disse rapidamente, não permitindo o direito de resposta. Você aprende rapidamente, é amigável e, acima de tudo, vive com uma louca obcecada com moda, apontou para si com um sorriso. Além disso, o que mais importa é a responsabilidade e seriedade no trabalho, e você sabe que você tem muito disso.

Há meia hora seguinte ouvi Alice enumerar os benefícios de trabalhar em uma prestigiada loja, inclusive destacando o salário alto, poucas horas de trabalho e a interação com personalidades da mídia. Sabia que Alice odiava o trabalho que eu estava agora e embora fosse claro que todos esses benefícios não me preocupavam, realmente aprecio o esforço que a minha melhor amiga estava fazendo. Provavelmente, se Jessica descobrisse que Alice estava dando esta oportunidade para mim em vez dela, me mataria.

-Ok, e onde é a festa? Eu perguntei, resignada, com um sorriso gentil.

Alice desceu do banquinho para pendurar no meu pescoço.

- Obrigado! Gritou entusiasmada. É em um hotel no centro, disse ela. Você vai conhecer Cath! Ela é uma mulher tão boa e divertida e temos muitas coisas em comum, continuou contando, falando a toda velocidade.

Pisquei, atordoada, mas ela não pareceu notar.

-Amanhã vou te arrumar. Eu tenho um lindo vestido para você!

Uma Alice emocionada deixou a cozinha para ir com alegria para o seu quarto. Eu suspirei, preparando-me mentalmente para a sessão de tortura que teria no dia seguinte. Eu tive sorte porque estava muito cansada para pensar nisso, e assim que minha cabeça tocou o travesseiro, o sono começou a tomar conta de mim até que eu caí completamente adormecida.

No sábado desfrutei da possibilidade de acordar tarde, sem qualquer incidente trágico . Passei o dia todo no apartamento, adiantando trabalhos para a faculdade, já que pressentia que o evento de Alice me deixaria sem vontade de nada. Quando o relógio bateu sete horas , havia terminado quase todo o meu trabalho. Eu só precisava pegar alguns textos da biblioteca localizada no centro, para usar na segunda-feira, mas tinha todo o domingo para fazer isso. Apenas alguns segundos depois de deixar meu trabalho de lado, a pequena Cullen me arrastou para o banheiro. Eu saí envolta em uma toalha e a próxima uma hora eu tive que dedica-la a ser arrumada pela mão da minha pequena e demoníaca amiga. Do seu extenso guarda pegou um vestido azul elétrico, que em suas palavras, ela havia comprado especialmente para mim. Como sempre, o olhar crítico de Alice estava certo, pois a roupa parecia feita sob medida para meu corpo.

Quando terminamos com o vestido, minha amiga me passou alguns sapatos prateados com um salto perigoso que dava medo só de olhar para eles. Relutantemente, depois de ter tido uma briga, eu os calço com cuidado. Eu me levantei e caminhei um pequeno trecho, sabendo que temeria pela minha vida toda a noite.

Uma vez que Alice já tinha arrumado meu cabelo, a maquiagem começou. Estava acabando de aplicar sombra azul nas pálpebras quando ouvimos o interfone. Minha amiga deixou o brilho labial, para que eu mesma aplicasse, quando ela desapareceu pela porta do meu quarto, cheia de energia. Eu coloquei o gloss nos lábios, suavemente, ficando de pé diante do espelho. Eu dei uma rápida olhada, para avaliar como estava.

-"Você esta bonita, pequena."

Meu coração pulou uma batida quando ouvi a voz de veludo de Edward. Eu me virei para vê-lo em pé na porta. Meus olhos se arregalaram com surpresa quando o vi claramente vestindo um terno preto, camisa branca e gravata azul. Inconscientemente, pensei em Mike vestido elegantemente e a comparação o deixou claramente fora de jogo. Afinal, Edward era cem vezes mais compatível com essa beleza e esse estilo.

Eu sorri timidamente quando me aproximei dele, tomando cuidado para não me matar.

Ele gentilmente colocou o braço em volta da minha cintura e ambos saímos do quarto.

Quando chegamos à sala de estar, Alice e Jasper estavam sentados em uma poltrona, não muito longe um do outro e falando em sussurros melosos. Limpei a garganta suavemente, tentando não olhar para Edward. O casal rapidamente se espalhou e ambos nos dirigiram um sorriso caloroso.

- Ficam muito bem juntos! Alice exclamou sonhadora. Ela olhou para Edward. "Estou feliz que você tenha aceitado a gravata que lhe enviei", ela disse alegremente.

Revirei os olhos. Eu deveria ter adivinhado que tal coincidência só poderia ser produto da cabeça sonhadora de Alice Cullen.

Saímos do apartamento , andando calmamente. Edward e eu fomos em seu Volvo, enquanto Alice e Jasper estavam indo para o carro dele. A viagem transcorreu em silêncio, apenas dedicado a Edward seguir Jasper pelas movimentadas ruas de Washington. Logo depois, chegamos ao centro da cidade e paramos em um hotel de luxo, localizado em uma das ruas principais. As pessoas que entravam, estavam vestidas de gala e todos pareciam modelos de TV . Entre os três belos jovens que vieram comigo, eu me senti um pouco fora do lugar. Suspirei quando Edward abriu a porta do meu lado antes de descer respirei pesadamente.

Nos aproximamos de um homem de terno, em pé na frente do lugar. Com um sorriso deslumbrante, Alice veio a ele dando passos elegantes. O homem balançou a cabeça antes de voltar a olhar para minha amiga.

- Nome? , Perguntou ele.

-Alice Cullen e namorado ,Isabella Swan e namorado, falou rapidamente.

Abri os olhos de surpresa e olhei para Edward, de pé ao meu lado, parecia tão surpreso quanto eu. Tão logo entramos no hall luxuoso, decorado com elegância. Fui para até Alice o mais rápido que os meus sapatos me permitiam andar, e olhei para ela ameaçadoramente.

- Como namorados? Eu perguntei, num balbucio estranho, que perdeu qualquer tipo de efeito intimidante. O que você fez, Alice Cullen?

Ela encolheu os ombros.

-Vocês precisam fingir que estão namorando, como Jasper e eu estamos fazendo desde que comecei a trabalhar, ela disse, com desprezo. Quero te lembrar de que a seriedade é o recurso mais solicitado em uma cadeia de prestígio como essa, continuou enquanto esperávamos o elevador. O que poderia se melhor que um namorado para enfatizar o seu compromisso com as coisas e pessoas?

A fulminei com o olhar.

Eu tinha certeza que a história toda não tinha nada a ver com o trabalho ou a seriedade que eu poderia ter. Simplesmente, deve haver outro de seus muitos planos para me juntar ao irmão de uma forma que era além da amizade. Por que, até nem tinha uma boa desculpa!

Jasper e Edward vieram até nós , e eu só conseguia olhar para o último, com terror.

-Ele acabou de me contar, comentou , apontando para o namorado de sua irmã. Não se preocupe, tudo ficará bem-sussurrou, com um sorriso caloroso.

Em seguida, colocou o seu braço na minha cintura, tão casualmente, como sempre fazia. Alice piscou para mim antes de sair do elevador.

E eu tinha dito que seria uma noite difícil?

Correção: essa seria uma noite impossível.

(POV de Edward)

Entramos em um grande salão decorado com diferentes tons de creme e dourado. Eu apertei a mão um pouco mais contra a cintura de Bella, que parecia muito nervosa. Na verdade, eu estava um pouco surpreso e chateado, especialmente após Jasper dizer-me o plano de minha maquiavélica irmã, mas tentando ser impassível. Afinal, eu sabia que era o único que podia tranquilizar Bella.

Inconscientemente, eu me vi sorrindo como um idiota.

Um homem vestindo um terno nos levou a uma mesa redonda para oito. Já havia outro jovem casal, sussurrando e lançando olhares doces um para o outro. Alice, Jasper, Bella e eu nos acomodamos de frente a reluzente prataria e nós estávamos observando as coisas acontecendo ao nosso redor.

Logo o lugar foi ficando cheio de pessoas bem vestidas e muito elegantes. Passamos meia hora sentados ali, ouvindo ao fundo a conversa que mantinha Alice com a jovem sentada em nossa mesa, que havia sido apresentada com o nome de Leah. Estávamos bebendo champanhe que um dos garçons trouxe para a mesa quando as luzes que iluminavam o local tornaram-se mais tênue e um refletor grande focou no pequeno palco no fundo da sala. Uma mulher usando um vestido longo e dourado, saiu de um dos lados e ficou no meio, onde um microfone estava esperando sozinho.

-Bem-vindos a um novo evento Armani. Sua voz era profunda e cordial. Seu olhar caiu sobre a nossa mesa por alguns segundos. Obrigado a todos por terem vindo, fez uma pequena pausa. Espero que vocês gostem da noite.

Com essas palavras, ela saiu pela lateral do palco. Todos responderam com um aplauso caloroso, nós nos unimos por respeito. Em seguida, uma música suave começou a preencher o lugar, encorajando os casais a levantar-se. Alice arrastou Jasper para fora da mesa. Eu olhei para Bella e estendi a mão com um sorriso suave brilhando no meu rosto.

- Vamos dançar?

-Edward, você realmente quer terminar sem um pé? Ela perguntou em um sussurro, claramente desconfortável.

"Venha, eu vou te guiar e eu vou ter a certeza de manter meus dois pés, a acalmei com uma piscadela e um sorriso gentil apareceu em seu rosto, fazendo-me sentir melhor. Vamos lá."

Peguei a mão dela delicadamente e ambos nos levantamos. Procuramos um lugar na ampla pista, bem longe do centro . Ali estava um pouco mais escuro, já que as luzes apontavam para o centro, então achei que Bella ficaria mais confortável. Dirigindo- lhe um sorriso para que se acalmasse, prendi meus braços na cintura, enquanto ela descansava as mãos timidamente em meu pescoço. A aproximei um pouco mais para perto de mim e sorri contra o seu pescoço. Eu realmente gostava de ter Bella perto de mim. Com ela, as coisas sempre foram diferentes. Eu me sentia confortável, tranquilo, sentia que eu poderia ser eu mesmo, não importa quando ou onde. Com ela, eu era simplesmente eu mesmo.

-Desculpe interromper, jovem casal, disse a voz inconfundível de Alice, não sem sarcasmo.

Eu olhei com cuidado e encontrei não só a minha irmã, mas também com aquela mulher que tinha falado primeiro. Sua visão foi de mim para Bella e depois voltou para Alice.

-Eu lhes apresento Catherine Von Brown, gerente geral da filial da Armani em Washington-Alice falou solenemente. Catherine, eles são Bella Swan, a menina que te falei, e Edward, seu noivo e meu irmão.

A mulher sorriu, seus olhos vagando entre nós.

-Muito prazer, falou com sua voz profunda. Vocês fazem um casal muito simpático.

(POV da Bella)

Inevitavelmente, o meu coração começou a bater com mais força, quando Catherine alegou que ficávamos bem juntos. O braço de Edward atravessou na minha cintura e pousou a mão em um dos meus lados, me puxando contra seu corpo. Eu sorri fracamente, mas tinha certeza de que meus nervos poderiam ser sentidos a quilômetros de distância.

- Quanto tempo vocês estão juntos? Catherine disse, com um sorriso caloroso.

-"Nos conhecemos desde muito pequenos - disse Edward naturalmente- mas estamos juntos há dois anos."

Grande mentiroso, mas eu estava grata porque eu era pateticamente ruim nisso.

- E vocês já tem planejado o casamento? , Perguntou , com alguma emoção, nossa acompanhante.

Olhei para Alice, com o horror pintado em cada uma das minhas feições.

-"Oh, não, ainda não", disse despreocupadamente a pequena Cullen. Isso de mentir bem deve ser algo genético. Eles estão naqueles tempos ... você sabe ... nem um segundo de paz-disse maliciosamente, piscando para Catherine.

Ela apenas riu, elegantemente.

-Eu não os vejo muito ...fogosos, ela disse, um pouco cética, com um sorriso ainda no rosto. É impressão minha ou não se tocaram a noite toda?

Essa observação, tão típica de Alice, me deu uma ideia de por que o minha pequena amiga disse que ela e Catherine tinham muitas coisas em comum.

Inevitavelmente, eu corei e olhei timidamente para Edward.

Eu o vi com aquele sorriso malicioso, tão característico dele, e seus olhos se voltaram para os meus. Então eu fiquei com medo. Seus olhos de esmeralda tinham aquele brilho, que eu conhecia muito bem. Quando o olhar de Edward tinha aquela sombra perigosa, nada de bom poderia acontecer.

Então eu senti o aperto na minha cintura ficar mais forte, inclinando-me para frente. Seu rosto estava perto, e depois de me dar aquele sorriso malicioso, colocou seus lábios nos meus em um beijo doce e ardente que me balançou violentamente o estômago. Meu coração começou a bater tão forte, enquanto instintivamente passei meus braços em volta do pescoço de Edward e afundou os dedos em seus cabelos de bronze.

Então, eu desconectei minha cabeça.

Estava beijando Edward pela primeira vez e talvez a última.

O que isso importa?

N/A: Todos gritam ! E agora ? Como vai desenrolar isso tudo? Querem saber? É só deixar review. *chantagem*


	6. Chapter 6

Casi platônico by MrsValensi

Desculpe a demora deste capítulo, mas estava de férias e se me aproximasse do notebook, meu marido iria me matar. Mas sem mais conversa, aqui está, espero que gostem.

Capítulo VI: Qualquer semelhança com a realidade ...

(POV de Edward)

Sabia o que estava fazendo não era dentro dos parâmetros normais da nossa amizade, mas, primeiro, eu não me importava de pensar sobre o que estava fazendo. Tinha sido um impulso, um simples beijo entre melhores amigos, um pequeno sinal de afeto, para ajudar a Bella. No entanto, a realidade bateu-me com brutalidade. Os lábios da garota que eu considerava minha melhor amiga que se deslocam suavemente contra os meus, cintura apertada em meus braços, seus dedos enterrados em meu cabelo. Foi muito agradável, mais do que deveria, na verdade.

Deixei Bella, talvez mais cedo do que eu desejava.

-Acho que posso retirar as minhas palavras, diz a voz jocosa de Catherine, que me parecia muito distante.

Apesar do público, não poderia tirar meus olhos de Bella. Seu rosto confuso, seus lábios vermelhos, as bochechas rosadas.

-"Eu acho que... eu acho que... eu vou ao banheiro gaguejou Bella, de forma irregular. Licença.".

-Te acompanho Alice logo se ofereceu.

Quando me virei para olhar para o rosto de minha irmã, era uma mistura perfeita de espanto e alegria.

Então, Bella começou a andar desajeitadamente entre as pessoas, com a pequena Alice no encalço. Catherine sorriu para mim de lado, antes de um casal se aproximar para conversar com ela. Habilmente, escapuli e fui até a mesa, caindo na cadeira que havia ocupado anteriormente. Deixei escapar um suspiro pesado e levantei meu rosto, encontrando os olhos curiosos de Jasper.

-Ei, Edward, você está bem? , Perguntou ele.

-'Não, declarei secamente.

Tudo não estava nada bom.

(POV da Bella)

Eu estava andando entre as pessoas, mas eu não sentia os meus pés tocando o chão. Parecia em outra dimensão, um mundo completamente paralelo. O que diabos aconteceu? Edward tinha me...? Deus, só o pensamento já me parecia completamente absurdo!

Obrigando os meus pés a ir mais rápido, fui para o banheiro e comecei a molhar o meu rosto levemente, tomando cuidado para não arruinar minha maquiagem. Alguns segundos depois, Alice entrou pela porta do banheiro e me olhou com cautela. Eu simplesmente fechei a torneira e encostei-me à parede de branco reluzente. Então, eu soltei um suspiro pesado enquanto fechava os olhos. Respirar naquele momento, eu era muito complicado.

- Você está... bem? Alice perguntou com cuidado, aproximando-se.

Eu balancei minha cabeça.

- O que ... o que aconteceu? Eu perguntei num sussurro.

Talvez eu estivesse louca. Talvez resultado da minha imaginação sem fim. Talvez ...

-Edward te beijou- disse ela, temendo minha reação, mas com um sorriso fraco cortando seu rosto.

Eu balancei minha cabeça novamente.

-"Foi um truque- disse, com o olhar perdido. Era para me ajudar. Você sabe que seu irmão sempre me ajudou, sempre", eu disse rapidamente, em um murmúrio confuso.

Ele balançou a cabeça, com algum desapontamento em seus olhos.

- Não se importa se eu for para casa? Eu perguntei em voz baixa. Eu não me sinto bem.

Ela balançou a cabeça lentamente.

"Vem, vamos- pediu, passando um braço em volta da minha cintura, tão amorosa".

Comecei a andar ao seu lado, ainda com o calor suave dos lábios de Edward nos meus. Tinha tocado o céu com as mãos e estava agora, caindo lentamente.

Só esperava que o impacto não tivesse sido forte demais.

(POV de Edward)

Contei a Jasper o que tinha acontecido e ele apenas ouviu, surpreendendo- se um pouco mais à medida que a história progredia. Mas antes que pudesse terminar Alice e Bella fizeram sua aparição em cena. Esta última evitou meu olhar e parecia um pouco perdida.

-Edward, você pode levar Bella para casa? Alice perguntou suavemente. Eu acho que Catherine, depois do que aconteceu, não tem dúvidas de que vocês são um casal estável.

Eu balancei a cabeça lentamente, não sem certa vergonha, enquanto eu ficava de pé. Bella começou a andar na frente e eu segui, com cautela. Nós dois entramos no elevador, em completo silêncio. Ela começou a arrumar o cabelo na frente do grande espelho, com um sorriso pensativo no rosto. Então, de repente, ela se virou para mim.

-"Obrigada", ela disse suavemente, enquanto um sorriso não muito convincente apareceu em seus lábios.

- Por quê? Eu perguntei.

-Para ajudar com Catherine... e que... gaguejou, evitando meus olhos.

Passei a mão pelo meu cabelo, um pouco desconfortável.

-Com relação a isso, eu...

_Edward, não se preocupe- rapidamente sendo cortado por Bella, colocando as mãos sobre os meus ombros. Eu sei que você fez por mim.

As portas do elevador se abriram, e eu estava um pouco atrás, quando ela começou a andar rapidamente, a duras penas, com aqueles saltos altos.

Silenciosamente, ambos entramos no Volvo e comecei a dirigir, ouvindo apenas ao fundo a estação de rádio que estava sintonizado. Logo cheguei ao prédio onde morava Bella, iluminado pelas luzes suaves da rua. Minha amiga olhou para mim antes de deixar o carro com um sorriso que parecia indecifrável para mim.

- Tem certeza...? Perguntei hesitante. Você realmente está bem?

Ela assentiu com um sorriso estranho, e se inclinou para mim.

"Realmente, Edward- me abraçou com tanta força, quase mecânica". Estou bem, obrigado.

Depois de dar-me um beijo rápido no rosto, saiu e fugiu para seu apartamento.

Será que realmente estava tudo bem?

Eu suspirei.

Talvez tenha sido só eu que não estava se sentindo bem em tudo.

Demorei alguns segundos para voltar a colocar meu carro em marcha e me dirigir ao meu apartamento, às pressas. Abri a janela para a intensidade do vento soprando devido à velocidade, limpasse minha cabeça um pouco. Cheguei e, depois de estacionar corretamente, desci do carro e comecei a andar em direção ao meu prédio, as mãos nos bolsos.

Eu estava completamente dominado.

Eu nem sequer me preocupei em trocar de roupa. Apenas tirei minha jaqueta, afrouxei a gravata, desabotoei o botão de cima da camisa e cai no sofá da sala. Eu não sabia há quanto tempo eu estava olhando para o teto, mas em algum momento da noite, devo ter adormecido. O que me tirou de meu sono foi uma batida que parecia distante. Tornou-se gradualmente mais claro, seguido pelo toque repetido. Eu tentei limpar a minha cabeça e quando abri os olhos, percebi que o som estava vindo da porta do meu apartamento. Eu me levantei com cuidado e, depois de tropeçar perigosamente e conseguir minha estabilidade, apoiando na parede, abri a porta. Fiquei surpreso quando encontrei o rosto de Jasper, que parecia tão ou mais chocado do que eu.

-Jasper? O que você está fazendo aqui? Perguntei ainda sonolento.

Com uma cara divertida, mostrou os livros trazidos em suas mãos.

Eu bati na minha testa com a palma da mão. O trabalho de Biologia Celular! Como tinha esquecido?

Jasper me deu uma olhada.

- Você está bem? Ele perguntou confuso. Há algo que você queira conversar? Perguntou então, desconfiado.

Deixei escapar um suspiro. Por que deve sempre ser tão perspicaz?

- Entra- rosnei, enquanto ele riu baixinho.

Depois de deixar todos os seus livros sobre a mesa, Jasper explicou que tinha tido sorte de que o porteiro o reconheceu e deixou-o entrar. Então ele se sentou no sofá e olhou atentamente para mim. Passei a mão pelo meu cabelo, provavelmente mais bagunçado do que o normal, quando eu me sentava ao lado dele.

"Você parece ruim, irmão- disse".

"Obrigado- respondi secamente, com sarcasmo claro, enquanto deixava cair minha cabeça no encosto do sofá."

- Ficou tão mal assim com o acontecido de ontem?

-Mais do que você pensa.

Eu respondi sem nem mesmo pensar e, segundos depois, percebi o que tinha dito, enquanto ao fundo eu ouvi a risada do meu amigo. Amaldiçoei sob minha respiração. Condenado Jasper! Sempre tinha que saber tudo?

Ficamos em silêncio. Meu amigo estava me observando, esperando que alguma palavra saísse da minha boca apertada- que não fossem amaldiçoando a sua pessoa, é claro. Suspirei algumas vezes e comecei a lhe contar o motivo do beijo, coisa que não tinha conseguido na noite anterior, quando Alice e Bella tinham chegado. No momento em que eu terminei com a pequena, mas não menos importante, parte da história, Jasper olhou para mim pensativo.

-Então ... o que te preocupa? , Perguntou ele, apesar de que alguma coisa na cara dele me dizia que não era realmente um mistério total para ele. Se você diz que fez isso para ajudar ...

-Sim, mas Jasper- gaguejei rapidamente..., olhando a parede branca em frente ao sofá. Eu... eu quero dizer... não... parecia que era algo falso.

Embora eu não estivesse olhando, eu tinha certeza de que Jasper estava me observando atentamente.

- Você quer dizer... que você sentiu alguma coisa? Perguntou meu amigo.

-Não queria deixa- la ir- gaguejei, perdido em meus pensamentos. Não, sei se eu senti algo, mas eu me notei diferente...

Um novo silêncio nos envolveu novamente.

- Você sente que... acontece alguma coisa com ela?

A pergunta de Jasper veio como uma surpresa, mas rapidamente me encontrei balançando a cabeça negativamente.

-"Talvez estivesse confuso- concluiu Jasper, calmamente". Você sempre teve diante de seus olhos o que você queria, mas você não podia vê-lo.

Estudei-o em silêncio, com um olhar interrogativo.

- Quanto tempo durou seu relacionamento com Tanya? , Perguntou ele.

Olhei para ele, franzindo a testa. Onde queria chegar?

Tanya Denali, uma colega de escola... foi minha namorada por alguns meses. No entanto, a nossa relação não deu certo. Nunca cheguei a ser amarrado a uma menina por mais de uma semana até que apareceu Tanya. Eu tentei com ela, mas nunca poderia realmente tirar algo bom do nosso relacionamento. Por isso foi naquele momento eu percebi que não era um problema com as meninas. Tudo era um problema meu mesmo.

Mas... o que era Jasper tentando provar?

-"Você não nos disse que não estava interessado em mulheres"... até que Bella começou a namorar meu amigo Tyler- disse casualmente.

Eu fiz uma careta.

- E...?

Ouvi-lo rir baixinho, sacudindo a cabeça.

- Você não vê Edward? Não era um problema das meninas disse, ainda sorrindo. Não te interessava as meninas com as quais você saía te interessava ela. Só ela. Eu estava esperando você perceber isso por si mesmo.

Automaticamente, eu balancei minha cabeça, de modo suave. Isto não podia ser. Ela era Bella, minha Bella. Ela era minha melhor amiga, minha pequena, a que sempre estava comigo na hora certa, toda a minha vida. Ela não poderia ser mais do que isso. Eu estava certo disso.

Eu realmente estava tão certo?

Eu suspirei.

- Precisa que te diga o óbvio? Perguntou com voz suave, Jasper, ainda com que o ar cauteloso.

-Não, obrigado, eu murmurei.

Talvez fosse tudo muito claro.

Apesar de não ser do jeito que eu tinha pensado.

...

Oh, pobre Eddie. Mentira. Realmente, o que está acontecendo aqui? Na realidade, o que veremos. Só posso te dizer que eu amo o próximo capítulo, e se puder, postarei logo, logo. Depende só dos reviews. Gosto muito de saber o que vocês pensam desta fic meio louca. Podem me achar no twitter ou msn. Olhem na minha página principal. Bjs, Lu.


	7. Chapter 7

Como todos sabem Twilight e nem essa fic me pertencem, faço só a tradução. Sem mais delongas, mais um capítulo para vocês. Me digam se gostaram. Nos falamos lá em baixo.

CAPÍTULO VII: Para isso é que servem os amigos.

(POV da Bella)

Eu estava alheia à realidade que se desenrolava em torno de mim. O shopping parecia uma centena de vezes maior do que realmente era. As vozes das pessoas ouvidas distante, difusa e quase inexistente. Senti que meus pés estavam flutuando em alguma superfície estranha, mas alto do que onde as pessoas caminhavam.

Eu estava em meu próprio mundo, perdida em meus pensamentos e nada mais importava.

- Olá. Sim. "Estou procurando minha amiga Bella, que há cinco minutos tem se dedicado a ignorar completamente a minha voz ", disse Alice, bem na minha cara.

Eu balancei minha cabeça suavemente.

"Desculpe", gaguejei. Eu estava distraída.

- Você esteve distraída durante todo o dia! Exclamou minha amiga, enquanto saíamos do local. Seu braço em volta da minha cintura. Você deveria parar de pensar um pouco sobre isso Bella, disse com simpatia.

Eu suspirei. Ela estava certa, mas era tão difícil!

Finalmente, eu tentei limpar a minha mente um pouco e acompanhar minha amiga pelo shopping, enquanto ela estava no telefone com seu namorado. Ainda estava tão perdida no meu mundo, mas pelo menos eu poderia iniciar uma conversa normal com Alice. Eu agradeci por tentar me tirar desse estado, mas ela mais do que ninguém, entendeu que o que aconteceu comigo na noite passada foi ...algo fora deste mundo. Nunca, em todo o que tinha de amizade com Edward, eu pensei que algo assim poderia acontecer, pelo não menos fora dos meus sonhos. Agradeci a Mike que surpreendentemente, não havia ligado durante todo o fim de semana. Embora fosse estranho, estava feliz com isso. A realidade é que não estava com humor para lidar com ele.

- Bella! Ouvi o grito de Alice e me virei para ela. Ela apenas suspirou com uma mistura do que parecia frustração e preocupação. Mais uma vez está acontecendo-fez uma pausa. Por que você não fala com ele?

Suspirei pela enésima vez naquele dia, enquanto nos acomodávamos em uma mesa na praça de alimentação, que nem sequer me lembro de ter chegado.

"Eu conversei com ele, Alice- respondi, muito cansada".

-Sim, mas disse que estava tudo bem- respondeu rapidamente, dando-me um olhar cético. E deixe-me dizer-lhe, minha querida Bella, este aliás, não é o seu comportamento normal.

Bufei, enquanto deixava cair os braços os lados do meu corpo, com a frustração.

- O que você quer que eu faça, Alice? Eu perguntei, não sem alguma exasperação. Oi Edward, me desculpe, a verdade é que eu fico pensando sobre o beijo que demos e eu me sinto mal porque você é gay e eu te amo, eu respirei depois de falar tão rápido. Um sorriso falso riscado o meu rosto. Que você acha?

Alice revirou os olhos.

-Pode ser útil dizer isso a Edward.

Viramos nossas cabeças violentamente, para encontrarmos com o gesto conciliador de Jasper, que estava encostado numa coluna de perto da nossa mesa. Deixei escapar todo o ar estava segurando.

- Você quase me matou um susto! -Reclamei, antes de liberar outro suspiro pesado. Eu afundei na cadeira, caindo na minha própria miséria.

Alice, depois de algumas palavras, se ofereceu para ir buscar algo para comer. Eu apenas resmunguei que não queria nada enquanto ela saia. Enfim, eu tinha certeza que ela me traria uma grande porção de alimento.

-"Você não vê o que te dizem ", disse Jasper, sentando à mesa.

-Agradeço-lhe. Murmurei, desviando o olhar.

Ouvi seu riso melodioso.

-'Deus, você e Edward são tão estranhamente parecidos, disse.

Eu o fulminei com o olhar.

- O quê? -Disse, com voz inocente, apoiando o cotovelo na mesa e me olhando mais de perto.

-"Nada", murmurei.

Eu me recusei a receber mais conselhos amoroso. Com Alice já é mais que suficiente!

Depois de compartilhar uma refeição, nós três embarcamos no veículo impressionante de Alice, com o objetivo de voltar para o apartamento. Uma fina camada de chuva nos acompanhou na viagem e quando chegamos ao nosso destino, tivemos que correr para evitar molhar a roupa e a recente compra feita por Alice. Foi muito bom voltar para o calor da casa, mas quando vi que minha pequena amiga, mesmo tirou o casaco, franzi o cenho.

- Você está planejando alguma coisa? Eu perguntei com cuidado.

-"Eu preciso ir encontrar Jessica para me dar alguns esboços que fez no ano anterior", disse Alice baixinho, encolhendo os ombros, talvez seus projetos possam servir de base, para ter mais ou menos uma ideia do que fazer para o meu projeto de amanhã ", acrescentou com um suspiro.

Eu balancei a cabeça em silêncio.

Então, alguma coisa na minha cabeça fez contato.

Os livros de história de arte! Droga!

- Será que você pode me levar para a biblioteca? -Eu perguntei tolamente.

Alice piscou.

-Sim, acho que não é nenhum problema, concordou.

Peguei minha bolsa, meu casaco e guarda-chuva enquanto os três voltavam para fora do apartamento.

Concordamos em primeiro passar na casa de Jessica. Enquanto estávamos no Porsche, Alice me contou que faríamos as coisas mais rápido desta maneira e, em seguida, iria esperar na porta da biblioteca. Com o minha amiga ao volante, que tinha esse hábito estranho de dirigir tão rápido quanto seu irmão, logo chegamos ao nosso destino. Mesmo com a dolorosa memória de Edward na minha cabeça, desci do carro atrás de meus amigos.

A zeladora do apartamento de Jessica, uma senhora muito amável, sorriu para nós na porta. Na verdade, ela sorriu para Alice. Ambas eram conhecidas já que a mulher costumava fazer viagens ocasionais ao shopping, e, bem, por que não começar junto com Alice, que praticamente vivia na?

- Alice! Como você está? Gritou a mulher simpática, em seguida inclinando a cabeça para nós, numa forma de saudação.

"Tudo bem, Charlotte, obrigado". Disse a pequena Cullen, sorrindo.

- Você veio para ver Jessica?

Alice balançou a cabeça. Após uma breve troca de palavras, os três entramos no elevador e seguimos para o andar correspondente. Jasper tocou a campainha enquanto se movia para o lado. Alice ficou com um sorriso na porta. Esperamos por um tempo e já estávamos pensando que ela não estava quando sua figura apareceu a partir de dentro, seu rosto mostrava a confusão quase poderia dizer que o medo. Amarrou melhor o roupão de seda que ela usava e olhou alterada.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? Ele perguntou de repente, lançando os olhos em mim por uma fração de segundo.

-"Vim para pedir os projetos que você me prometeu ", disse Alice, com uma careta, lembra?

Jessica assentiu, sem dizer nada.

- Meu amor! O quê está acontecendo? -Foi ouvido de dentro.

Nós três congelamos e rosto de Jessica se transformou com violência.

Eu conhecia aquela voz ... aquela voz era ...

Não, não poderia ser.

Antes que ela pudesse fazer nada, Alice afastou Jessica e entrou no apartamento. Ela a seguiu e Jasper estava atrás de ambos, provavelmente temendo que sua namorada cometesse um assassinato. Mas não, eu não iria ficar lá. Com a pouca determinação que eu tinha naquela hora, eu segui meus amigos e foi uma grande surpresa para encontrar Alice tentando estapear a um Mike nu. Quando entrei no cenário, todos os olhos pousaram em mim. Mike, que estava lutando contra uma furiosa Alice me olhou quase com horror. Baixando as suas defesas, e é claro, ganhando um bom soco da minha amiga, bem no meio do nariz. Vi que Mike insinuou levantar-se e me seguir, eu também senti a mão de Jasper no meu braço, mas eu ignorei tudo e corri para fora do apartamento. Quando eu estava descendo as escadas, sem nem mesmo esperar o elevador, com medo de me alcançarem, percebi que minhas bochechas estavam molhados. Não por amor, estava muito claro que não estava apaixonada por Mike , mas a traição ...

Isso sim, doía.

Quando saí do apartamento, sob o olhar confuso de Charlotte, comecei a correr sem rumo pelas ruas de Washington. Colidindo com as poucas pessoas que estavam pelas ruas porque estava chovendo mais forte agora, eu consegui o meu caminho para uma parte menos central da cidade. Com as gotas misturado com minhas lágrimas, eu me deixei cair em um banco, completamente abatida. Obviamente, eu não poderia nem mesmo ser o suficiente para alguém como Mike Newton. Como poderia imaginar, então, que alguém como Edward poderia me notar?

Eu suspirei. Qualquer outra coisa ruim iria acontecer?

Eu ouvi um grande estrondo no céu.

É claro, a vida não parava de sorrir- me!

(POV de Edward)

Normalmente, eu era uma pessoa muito ativa. Eu não gosto de ficar parado, sem fazer nada, especialmente quando havia tanta coisa para fazer. No entanto, ali estava, ocupando toda a extensão do sofá com o meu corpo e olhando para o teto como se fosse a coisa mais interessante do mundo. Eu pensei que já sabia as rachaduras de memória, enquanto pensava, novamente, na situação complicada em que eu estava. Eu estava tão envolvido em meus pensamentos, que custou-me a identificar o som do meu telefone, eu estiquei meu braço e peguei o pequeno dispositivo.

- Sim?

-Edward, por Deus, você tem que me ajudar. A voz agitada da minha irmã foi ouvida do outro lado da linha.

-Alice, acalme-se. O que aconteceu? Eu perguntei, franzindo a testa.

-Bella, Edward, Bella- meu coração parou de bater no meu peito. Mike arruinou tudo, ela saiu correndo e não sabemos para onde ... e com esta chuva ... Deus!

A voz da minha irmã parecia agitada.

Tentei acalmá- la e fazê-la explicar-me melhor. Então, assim que desliguei, pulei do sofá. Eu nem sequer me preocupei em levar um casaco, mesmo sabendo que estava chovendo com intensidade, mas simplesmente corri pelo corredor e desci as escadas tão rápido quanto as minhas pernas permitiam. Com pouco cuidado, entrei no o meu carro, estacionado perto do prédio onde morava, e comecei a dirigir em alta velocidade pela cidade. Eu tinha de encontrá-la.

Precisava encontrar.

Corri a mão pelo rosto em frustração. Eu não sabia quanto tempo tinha dado voltas ao redor da cidade, mas não havia nenhum sinal de Bella. Tinha visto muitas meninas castanhas, mas nenhuma como ela. Muitas jovens tinham decidido sair com jaquetas pretas, Alice tinha me dito que Bella tinha uma, mas não era ela.

No entanto, algumas voltas mais foram suficientes. Lá, em um lugar longe da área central da cidade, estava ela sentada em um banco, segurando as pernas firmemente contra seu peito. Meu coração se partiu em dois diante da imagem, e de repente senti a necessidade urgente de pisotear Mike Newton. Com velocidade, eu desci do Volvo, depois de estacioná-lo de uma forma que, no centro da cidade, teria me custado alguns insultos e algumas outras sanções. Comecei a correr pela grama molhada até que eu estava de frente ao banco. Bella levantou seu olhar perdido para mim, e a surpresa foi retratada em seu rosto triste.

Isso foi demais para mim.

Cuidadosamente, eu peguei Bella nos braços e a levantei, até que ela estava em pé na minha frente. Então eu a peguei em um abraço apertado, enterrando minha cabeça em seu pescoço. A chuva misturada com seu perfume, criava um perfume perfeito. Senti seu corpo começar a tremer debaixo de mim, eu percebi que estava chorando, e a pressionei com mais força contra mim. Eu comecei a passar uma mão sobre a cabeça de modo conciliador, enquanto pedia baixinho para se acalmar, tudo estava bem. Então, quando ela levantou os olhos para olhar para mim, entendi tudo. Todas as minhas dúvidas foram sanadas, ainda que me recusasse a aceitá-la.

Não te interessavam as meninas com quem saia, só te interessava ela. Só ela.

Deus, estava perdido.

...

Aww! Neste capítulo eu gosto tanto. E o próximo já está quase terminado de traduzir e, acredite, é extremamente sensível. Enfim, o que você acha? Bem, você sabe que estou ansiosa para seus comentários.

Quero agradecer cada review deixado e dizer que eles é que me animam a continuar a tradução. Obrigada e fiquem à vontade para deixarem mais. Bjs, Lu.


	8. Chapter 8

CP

Capítulo VIII: Você se importa?

(POV da Bella)

Eu estava completamente segura. Não havia melhor abrigo no mundo que os braços de Edward.

Eu não sabia dizer quanto tempo que passamos lá, na chuva, ligados um ao outro em um abraço. No entanto, que queria continuar ali para sempre. Minha mente adorava vagar a partir daquele tipo de situação, e o calor do seu corpo contra o meu era primorosamente agradável. Eu suspirei. Era hora de acabar com aquilo antes que ficasse completamente louca.

Quando olhei para o seu rosto, ele estava me observando atentamente. Então ele se separou e me puxou pelos ombros contra o seu corpo. Juntos e em silêncio, começamos a andar, até que eu vi o seu brilhante Volvo estacionado diagonalmente em uma posição estranha. Ainda segurando, sem soltar um segundo sequer, Edward me acompanhou até o lado do passageiro e me obrigou a entrar. Tirou alguns fios de cabelo molhado do meu rosto e rapidamente ligou o aquecimento. Em seguida, correu para o outro lado e sentou-se atrás do volante. Com um rugido suave, o motor arrancou rapidamente.

A cidade se transformou em manchas apagadas, enquanto Edward estava dirigindo pelas ruas a toda velocidade. Em tempo recorde, chegamos à porta de seu apartamento e ele desceu, então apressadamente como antes, quase sem perceber, eu o encontrei ao meu lado, me ajudando a sair do carro. Silenciosamente, ele passou a mão na minha cintura e me acompanhou assim, sem me soltar até que nós estivéssemos na sala de seu apartamento. Em seguida, se posicionou na minha frente , me pegando suavemente pelos ombros.

- Você está melhor? Ele perguntou, com um sussurro suave.

Será que realmente estava melhor?

Eu balancei a cabeça, embora o soluço tenha escapado quando eu tentei dizer com as palavras, arruinando toda a credibilidade da minha resposta. Edward riu baixinho e me pegou em seus braços, me abraçando novamente.

"Eu juro que se me deparo com esse idiota, ele terá que comprar uma cara nova" -Edward rosnou contra o meu ouvido, pressionando um pouco contra ele.

Cuidadosamente, me levou até o sofá arrumado na sala de estar e sentou-me de uma forma cuidadosa em seu colo. Olhei para ele enquanto afastava do meu rosto alguns cabelos molhados, colocando-os atrás da minha orelha, e ele fez contato visual comigo. Passei algum tempo olhando em seus olhos, até que sua voz foi ouvida.

"Você deve ligar para Alice e Jasper e dizer que você está bem-disse suavemente. Eles estavam muito preocupados."

Eu balancei a cabeça lentamente e me levantei.

Já tinha passado pela minha cabeça que meus amigos tinham chamado Edward, é claro. Com isto em mente, eu disquei rapidamente o número de Alice. Claro, minha amiga começou a gritar para mim em primeiro lugar, por ter preocupado e ter tido essa reação pelo meu ex-namorado idiota. Então, quando eu a tranquilizei, pediu desculpas e começou a falar mal de Mike e Jessica. Finalmente, quando viu que não era um assunto que me interessava, me perguntou como me sentia.

"Realmente, Alice, não se preocupe- eu pedi. Eu estou bem, tudo bem eu menti", andando pelo corredor, longe de Edward.

'Olha, se você me pedir, agora mesmo mando matar Mike Newton-com um tom de voz ameaçador. Eu tenho alguns conhecidos da vida não teria nenhum problema em partir o pescoço ou algo assim.

-Alice, deixa ele- implorei, com um leve sorriso no meu rosto. Vamos falar sobre isso depois. Não mate ninguém sem o meu consentimento, por favor.

Ouvi um riso melodioso.

'Ok', concordou, com resignação fingida. Tchau, amiga.

Good-bye.

Eu desliguei e arrastando os pés, voltei para a sala onde Edward ainda estava sentado no sofá. Quando cheguei, me deu um sorriso caloroso.

- Por que você não toma um banho? Sugeriu educadamente. Se você continuar assim, você vai pegar um resfriado.

Eu balancei a cabeça, enquanto ele se levantava.

(POV de Edward)

Bella tinha ido tomar banho e fui para a lavanderia, a fim de colocar as roupas para secar. Eu sentia dentro de mim aquele sentimento estranho que me fazia querer destruir tudo o que estava ao meu redor. Suspirei várias vezes, tentando me acalmar, enquanto pendurava as roupas molhadas. Após ter terminado com essa tarefa, eu dei um último suspiro profundo antes de ir para o corredor que leva para o meu quarto. Quando cheguei à porta, empurrei e entrei em meu quarto. Comecei a remexer no armário procurando uma camisa para substituir a que tinha sido encharcada. Eu podia ouvir claramente o som da água caindo do outro lado da porta. Eu fui lá e dei uma batida suave , enquanto tentava vestir a roupa.

- Está tudo bem, garota?

"Sim, sim", ela disse rapidamente.

Comecei a abotoar minha camisa quando ouvi barulhos no banheiro e a água parou de correr. Segundos depois, Bella apareceu na porta, uma toalha enrolada no corpo. Seu cabelo castanho, molhado, adornava seus ombros pálidos. Desviei o olhar e a deixei entrar no quarto. Sem lhe dar outra olhada, comecei novamente a cavar alguma coisa no meu armá cuidado lhe passei uma camisa e calças de pijama escuras, que eram pequenas para mim.

-Aqui, pequena – comentei enquanto passava as roupas. Isso vai servir.

Senti que a camisa e as calças deixaram minhas mãos , fixei meus olhos na parede. Comecei a andar ao redor do quarto, com algum desconforto, sempre de costas para ela. Então a vida apenas me testou, quando eu menos esperava. Em minha caminhada improvisada e nervosa, meus olhos colidiram com o espelho. Então a figura Bella apareceu na minha frente. Eu sabia que tinha que desviar o olhar e continuar o meu caminho, ignorando o fato de que ela estava lá, de calcinha e costas nuas na frente dos meus olhos. No entanto, eu não podia me mover. Meus olhos percorriam uma e outra vez, tentando gravar a figura em minha mente. Foram alguns segundos que eu fiquei lá, que se tornaram eternos ao passar através de cada parte do seu corpo. Então, ao tentar prender o sutiã, algo em mim fez contato. Eu comecei a andar mais rápido do que eu teria desejado, passando a mão no meu rosto em frustração.

Que diabos estava fazendo?

No entanto, apesar do meu desconforto, eu não estava esperando nada disso.

- Edward? Bella chamou timidamente.

- Sim? Eu perguntei, ainda sem me virar.

- Você pode me ajudar com isso? Ela perguntou hesitante. Alice comprou e a verdade é que não é meu estilo ...

Virei-me para encontrar Bella de costas para mim. Suas mãos sustentavam os pinos de seu sutiã de renda para trás, enquanto estava olhando por cima do ombro. Eu andei até ela como um robô, tentando que minhas mãos parassem de se mover. Deslize cuidadosamente minhas mãos pelo fecho e tentei unir as duas extremidades. Suspirei várias vezes, fazendo o possível para me concentrar inteiramente no fecho.

Vamos lá! Que diabos estava acontecendo comigo?

-Edward, você está bem? Perguntou a voz suave de Bella, assustando-me.

Eu balancei a cabeça sem jeito. Então eu vi que o sutiã estava perfeitamente colocado.

"Agora eu vou fazer alguma coisa para comer e avisar Alice ou Angela que você estará dormindo aqui, ok?- avisei-rapidamente. Eu não quero que saia na chuva ... outra vez".

Bella pôs um leve sorriso em seu rosto enquanto ela balançou a cabeça.

Com urgência, sai do quarto e praticamente corri para a cozinha. Comecei a improvisar alguma coisa para o jantar, enquanto essas imagens não me deixavam em paz. Deus, se supunha que ela estava mal pelo fez Mike e eu não conseguia pensar em mais nada!

Ela era a prioridade agora. Nada mais.

Com que certeza de que ela estava preocupado com um outro cara, tomei dois pratos, organizando-os em bandejas diferentes. Cuidadosamente servi um pouco de refrigerante em um par de copos peguei talheres na gaveta mais próxima de mim. Poucos minutos depois, com o jantar pronto, fui até o quarto. Lá, Bella estava sentado na minha cama, assistindo algo na TV. Com movimentos lentos, sentei-me ao lado dela, tentando manter o conteúdo das bandejas no lugar.

- Por que este jantar na cama? , Perguntou , divertida, quando ela pegou a pequena bandeja de madeira que lhe pertencia.

Encolhi os ombros suavemente.

"Nada, apenas pensei que você ficaria mais confortável", eu disse, com desdém.

Bella piscou várias vezes, olhando para mim, então vi quando ela deixou sua bandeja sobre a cama. Então, seus braços estavam firmemente em volta de mim, fazendo minhas costas colidirem contra o colchão da cama, deixando-a deitada sobre meu corpo. Senti sua respiração no meu pescoço e meu coração, sem querer acelerou.

"Obrigado, Edward- disse, sua voz suave, quase em lágrimas". Obrigado por tudo.

"Você não tem nada para me agradecer, baby, garanti a ela, acariciando o cabelo molhado". Você sabe que eu faria qualquer coisa para você.

Bella olhou para cima, ainda deitada sobre meu corpo e me olhou com intensidade. Eu acho que nós nunca compartilhamos um olhar íntimo e cúmplice como este. Foi então que, logo após quebrar o contato visual, Bella parecia notar a posição embaraçosa em que estávamos, porque seu rosto começou a ficar vermelho. Eu ri, enquanto passei a mão em sua bochecha quente.

"Você é tão adorável," murmurei, com uma voz rouca que não sentia como minha.

Deus ... Realmente, o que estava acontecendo comigo?

Ela sorriu nervosamente, e vi que tinha a intenção de levantar. No entanto, enredei meus braços ao redor de sua cintura, segurando-a. Suavemente beijei sua testa, seu pequeno nariz e então eu estava olhando para seus lábios. Poderia ser este o teste de fogo?

Em seguida, as palavras saíram da minha boca quase involuntariamente.

-Bella- chamei em um sussurro rouco, quase inaudível. Você se importa se eu te beijar?

Seus olhos se arregalaram e os meus também, quebrando esse universo em que ele havia estado completamente perdido.

Eu disse isso?

Oh.

...

N/A: Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo. Me deixem saber. Bjs, Lu.


	9. Chapter 9

Autora: MrsValensi

Os personagens são da Tia Stheph

Link da fic original: http:/ www . fanfiction . net / s / 4686862 /Casi_Platonico (tirem os espaços)

Capítulo IX: doce vingança.

(POV da Bella)

Ele não tinha dito isso. Ele não tinha dito isso. Ele não podia ter dito isso.

Eu estava olhando em seus olhos como uma idiota, apreciando todas as nuances de verde que eles apresentaram.

Então, eu concordei. Eu balancei a cabeça com cuidado, respondendo à sua pergunta.

Fechei os olhos, o meu coração batendo com uma velocidade descomunal. Respirei fundo e eu podia sentir seu hálito doce misturado com o meu. Então seus lábios pousaram na... minha bochecha ...

Abri os olhos com a decepção, mesmo com a boca de Edward presa ao lado do meu rosto.

Então eu queria rir amargamente, chorar com a frustração.

_Eu realmente pensei que ele queria me beijar?_

Tive a necessidade de me separar abruptamente de seu corpo.

'Bem... Edward ... ... eu preciso ir ao banheiro", eu disse rapidamente, e então me esgueirei até lá.

Fechei a porta com mais força do que teria gostado, e inclinei-me contra a parede.

Como poderia, apesar de tudo, ainda manter a esperança por algo tão estúpido e impossível?

(POV de Edward)

Eu estava feliz por ter sido capaz de pensar rápido, mesmo em situações especiais como esta. Depois de analisar as minhas palavras, eu percebi que eles poderiam ter um significado comum. É claro que eu nunca pedi permissão para beijar a face de Bella, mas isso é um detalhe que ela não deveria se lembrar. Sua contínua falta de atenção, é claro, foi um bônus.

Quando ela foi ao banheiro deixei escapar todo o ar que estava segurando, violentamente. Mesmo deitado na cama, corri minhas mãos sobre o rosto várias vezes. Se continuasse assim, eu ficaria absolutamente louco.

Bella voltou alguns minutos depois, e nós dois comemos em silêncio, escutando ao fundo o programa que passava na televisão. No que pareciam séculos, terminamos o jantar e me ofereci para deixar os pratos na pia. Com um aceno sem palavras, Bella me entregou sua bandeja. Novamente afastei-me para a cozinha, tentando esclarecer minhas ideias. Molhei meu rosto um pouco, e, em seguida, passei as minhas mãos por ele algumas vezes, voltei para o quarto.

-Bella ... você quer ficar na cama? Eu perguntei, quando eu a vi olhando para o seu celular de forma distraído.

Ele olhou para cima e pude ver um brilho estranho neles. Na verdade, esse brilho, para mim, ele era bem conhecido.

-Era ele ... ela gaguejou. O idiota ... pretendia que atendesse ao telefone, ela sussurrou, sua voz chorosa.

De forma extraordinariamente desajeitada, me aproximei dela e a abracei com força. Nesse momento começou a chorar com força. Eu fiquei ao lado dela, até que ela pudesse se acalmar. Então eu deixei o seu corpo, com cuidado, e peguei sua mão. Eu a fiz ir para a cama e a cobri, enquanto ela enxugava as lágrimas com a mão.

Me aproximei de seu rosto e depositei um beijo em sua testa.

"Durma, minha pequena-pedi em um sussurro. Esqueça-se daquele estúpido."

Desviou os olhos dos meus e acenou com a cabeça delicadamente.

Eu assisti por alguns segundos e depois comecei a andar em direção a sala. Improvisaria algo no sofá aquela noite, já que talvez ela preferisse ficar sozinha e quieta. No entanto, senti sua mãozinha em meu braço antes que eu pudesse sair.

-Não, fique ... ela implorou suavemente.

Eu me virei para olhar para ela e, inevitavelmente, um leve sorriso passou pela minha face.

Eu circulei a cama suavemente, sem tirar os olhos dela por um segundo. Então, eu levantei os cobertores e me acomodei ao seu lado, como sempre temos feito ao longo de nossa vida. Ela me deu um sorriso gentil, mas tensa. Então seus braços se moldaram à minha cintura e enterrou o rosto no meu peito. Sentindo uma agradável sensação de calor, acariciei sua cabeça, eu coloquei um beijo suave em seu cabelo e desliguei a luz de cabeceira.

Com a chuva e a respiração de Bella ao meu lado como canção de ninar , caí exausto em um sono profundo.

(POV da Bella)

Se havia algo que odiava, realmente, era sentir-me impotente. Foi assim que eu me senti sobre Mike, depois do que ele tinha feito. Eu precisava devolver o _favor_, eu precisava fazer algo perverso, cruel, só para tirar aquela frustração horrível de ter sido traída. Por outro lado, Edward não deixava as coisas muito fáceis, sentir o calor do seu corpo, a maciez de seus lábios contra a minha testa e sua respiração suave, considerando o quão sensível eu estava, não me fazia nenhum bem. No entanto, eu precisava dele aqui, por mim, para sonhar todos aqueles impossíveis entre nós.

Eu suspirei.

Devia ter alguma veia masoquista ou algo assim.

Com um dedo, desenhei o sorriso pacífico que se encontrava no rosto no meu companheiro adormecido. Passei as pontas dos meus dedos em sua pele de porcelana, parando nas áreas específicas que eu gostava, como as covinhas adoráveis que se formavam em seu rosto quando ele sorria. Eu corri minha mão, tão despreocupada, por seu queixo e ele torceu o nariz suavemente. Segundos depois, seus olhos se abriram, revelando os seus lindos e sonolentos olhos verdes.

Reprimiu um bocejo e depois sorriu.

"Bom dia, pequena- murmurou, com aquele olhar intenso e misterioso que parecia novo e diferente para mim". Dormiu bem?

Eu balancei a cabeça lentamente, sem conseguir tirar os olhos dos deles.

Foi bom passar uma tarde com Edward. Afinal, embora a situação entre nós tivesse ficado um pouco tensa após o beijo, as coisas que tinham acontecido com Mike tinham criado uma espécie de trégua entre nós. Não podia negar que os braços de Edward me faziam sentir completamente consolada. Toda a frustração parecia desaparecer toda vez que ele me abraçava ou beijava minha testa.

Já eram oito e meia da noite de domingo , quando Edward pensou seria bom me levar para casa, já que no dia seguinte tínhamos que assistir às aulas e tinha algumas coisas para preparar. Eu me sentia melhor que na sexta-feira, mas a frustração ainda estava lá, contida dentro do meu peito. É claro que Edward não tinha por saber disso.

-Bem,pequena, até amanhã, ok? Ele disse suavemente enquanto nos encontrávamos em frente do edifício.

Eu balancei a cabeça timidamente e beijei sua bochecha.

-Obrigado por tudo - disse, suavemente e com um sorriso gentil. Até amanhã, Edward.

(POV de Edward)

Eu dirigi pelas ruas com a velocidade, tentando limpar minha cabeça um pouco. Adorava passar o tempo com Bella e gostei do fim de semana, mas no estado de confusão em que eu estava, as coisas podiam ficar um pouco estressante, às vezes.

Logo cheguei ao meu apartamento e tomei meu tempo para recolher os meus livros e papéis da universidade. Então eu jantei no conforto da minha casa e fui para a cama mais cedo do que normal. É claro, eu dei algumas voltas antes do sono chegar, com o cheiro de Bella ainda impregnado nos lençóis.

Na manhã seguinte, me levantei mais cedo que o normal. Preparei o café da manhã em paz e comecei a comer enquanto assistia as notícias da manhã na televisão. Eu estava assistindo a uma reportagem sobre o tráfico de cocaína, quando meu telefone tocou. A música distante veio do meu quarto, então eu tive que correr até lá para alcançá-lo. Vendo que era uma mensagem, abri e não pude deixar de rir.

"_Eu consegui que Bella queira deixar o apartamento. Te espera aqui. Seja agradável. Por acaso, se você não matar a mosca, eu mesma vou matar, porque o zumbido está ficando insuportável. Eu te amo, irmão"._

Fiquei tentado a enviar uma mensagem, dizendo que a vingança não era algo bom, especialmente para alguém como ela, que estava sempre se metendo em problemas sérios com os seus planos maquiavélicos. Mas sabia que tinha pouco tempo para chegar a tempo e particularmente no caso de Mike, poderia fazer o que quisesse.

Ainda com um sorriso no meu rosto, por causa da mensagem de Alice, eu peguei minhas coisas da faculdade e as chaves, em seguida, deixei o apartamento. Eu entrei no meu carro, organizando algumas coisas no banco de trás, de modo despreocupado. Liguei o carro e então o barulho característico do motor, comecei a cruzar as ruas da cidade, com pressa. Gastei poucos minutos para chegar ao apartamento onde moravam Alice, Angela e Bella. Olhei para cima e, olhando para a entrada, eu vi a figura feminina correndo em direção ao carro.

"Bom dia", eu fui cumprimentado por Bella. Seus lábios macios rapidamente pousaram na minha bochecha.

'Bom dia', eu respondi, com um sorriso, enquanto arrancava com o carro.

Ficamos em silêncio por toda a viagem. Quando tínhamos passado poucos quarteirões, liguei o rádio sintonizando a estação favorita de Bella, um gesto que ela me agradeceu com um sorriso gentil. Minutos depois chegamos ao nosso destino, estacionando em um dos poucos lugares livres perto do campus, enquanto Bella pegava minhas coisas e as delas. Começamos a caminhar ao redor do grande jardim da universidade, mesmo com um em silêncio confortável em que estávamos os dois afundados. Então, quando estávamos a poucos passos do edifício principal, Bella ficou congelada no lugar. Eu a observei com surpresa, vendo que ela tinha parado de andar, segui a direção de seu olhar. Então meus olhos se encontraram com o idiota do Mike Newton, apoiado contra as paredes grandes e antigas.

-Edward, gaguejou ela, podemos ir?

Respirei várias vezes, tentando me controlar. No entanto, quando Bella estava no meio, não havia nenhum ponto que conseguisse .

Me aproximei dela e peguei, com cuidado, uma de suas mãos.

-Em seguida iremos-assegurei- mas primeiro há algo que eu tenho que fazer.

Eu andei com determinação até Mike, que rapidamente pôs os olhos em mim. Sem tirar os olhos dele por um segundo, encurtei a distância entre nós, deixando apenas alguns passos de distância entre nós. Ele olhou para mim com uma sobrancelha levantada antes de falar.

"Eu quero falar com ela, Cullen, não com você-disse, pensando que era alguém muito inteligente". Grande erro. Não sei se você não notou ...

-Cala a boca, Newton-ordenei com determinação, e fique longe dela.

Ele riu, com ironia patética.

Controle- se , Edward, controle-se.

- Você acha que eu vou te dar caso? A você? Ele perguntou ironicamente. Bella é minha, Cullen, minha.

Ok, para o inferno com o autocontrole.

Sentindo-me completamente alheio a meus movimentos, em poucos segundos, senti como minha mão, de punhos fechados, voou para o seu rosto. Vi-o cambalear para trás, enquanto levava seus dedos ao nariz, que sangrava um pouco. Me olhou, com o horror pintado em seu rosto .

-Se eu fosse você, eu faria- respondi, dando meia volta. Eu o observei por cima do meu ombro. E não fale nunca mais dela como se fosse um objeto, certo?

Sob os olhares dos curiosos sobre a cena, eu caminhei de volta para onde Bella estava. Olhando para mim com os olhos arregalados, nem sequer vacilou quando passei meu braço em volta da sua cintura. Eu cheguei meu rosto um pouco perto do dela, até que ela reagiu. Ela olhou para mim, franzindo a testa.

"Melhor irmos", sugeri.

Temia sua reação, já que não parecia determinada a se mover. Ainda podia ver a surpresa em cada parte de seu rosto, bem como a confusão. Então, quando eu pensei que ela ia gritar, me dizer que eu era louco ou algo assim, um leve sorriso, apareceu por seus lábios.

-Concordo. E agradeço.

Assustado, eu sorri, enquanto começamos a caminhar.

Tenho de agradecer a Alice por aquela mensagem.

Afinal, a vingança foi muito boa.

N/A: E aí? Ficaram decepcionados com o beijo, né? Eu também , mas vamos ver oque ainda vai rolar. Se gostaram ou senão gostaram, deixem review. Bj. Lu.

...


	10. Chapter 10

Autora: MrsValensi

Os personagens são da Tia Stheph

Link da fic original: http:/ www . fanfiction . net / s / 4686862 /Casi_Platonico (tirem os espaços)

**Capítulo X: Novidades.**

(POV da Bella)

Foi bom que Edward não tinha vindo com aulas de moral naquele momento. Ele sempre manteve seu discurso de que os problemas deveriam ser abordados, mas eu estava feliz que, naquele momento, sua filosofia de vida tivesse sido diferente. É claro que, apesar de tudo, eu não podia negar que fiquei surpresa por seu modo de proceder, quer dizer, Edward batendo em alguém?

Aquilo sem dúvida era novo.

E ele se sentia muito bem.

Eu me vi sorrindo como uma idiota, enquanto Edward estava dirigindo pelas ruas lotadas da cidade. Quando paramos em um semáforo virou o rosto para mim com um sorriso fraco cortando seu rosto.

- O que você gostaria de fazer? Ela perguntou, com sua voz doce.

-Surpreenda- me, disse enquanto sintonizava o rádio.

Edward sorriu de lado, antes de retornar a dirigir agilmente pelas ruas da cidade.

-Lembre-se que você pediu, ele disse, antes de virar, com habilidade em uma esquina.

Olhei para ele com horror enquanto o sorriso torto ainda estava em seu rosto bonito. Além disso, eu não estava com medo, afinal, Edward sempre soube tudo sobre mim, ele sabia do que eu gostava ou não, tão bem ou melhor do que eu.

De fato, quando chegamos a uma grande praça, longe do centro da cidade, eu sabia que estava certa de deixar nosso destino nas mãos de Edward. Depois de ter dado voltas pelo centro de Washington por mais de duas horas, ambos saímos do Volvo e começamos a andar pela espessa paisagem verde, decorada com flores de todos as matizes. Caminhamos para o centro e passamos por uma fonte para ficarmos sob uma das muitas árvores espalhadas por todo o lugar. Edward, sem se preocupar muito com o frio, tirou o casaco e colocou-o no gramado. Olhei- o com reprovação, mas ele só me deu um empurrãozinho. Isso foi o suficiente para eu cair sentada em seu casaco e ele ficar rindo à vontade.

Vou comprar algo para comer, que você acha? "Disse, inclinando a cabeça. Eu acho que por aqui tem alguma coisade fast food.

Eu abri minha boca, simulando surpresa.

- Edward Cullen vai me deixar comer um hambúrguer sujo e um saco de batatas fritas gordurosas às onze da manhã? Eu perguntei. Eu sabia que não era a favor de junk food.

Simplismente, frente a minha pergunta, ele proferiu seu riso melodioso e sincero.

-" Acho que desta vez, nós podemos fazer uma exceção, - disse ele, piscando para mim e se afastando.

Eu fiquei apaixonada com seu gesto por alguns segundos, enquanto ele se afastava pelo parque.

Logo depois, ele voltou com a comida que ele havia prometido. Apenas apoiou a bolsa no meu colo, o odor característico deste tipo de lugar inundando os meus sentidos. Edward sorriu para a minha reação e se permitiu soltar uma risada quando meu estômago roncou.

- Eu não tive tempo para o café da manhã! -Eu reclamei, divertida, enquanto batia no braço dele.

Simplismente amava o relacionamento que tinha com Edward. Além de tudo o que eu senti quando ele estava por perto, havia algo em sua presença era que era imprescindível para mim. O fato de ouvir a sua voz de veludo, ouvir suas piadas sem malícia, sentir seus braços em volta do meu corpo ou beijos na minha testa, me resultava em algo tão essencial quanto respirar.

-Bella ... você está bem? –Chamou de forma cuidadosa.

Pisquei várias vezes antes de olhar para ele e sorrir.

-Sim, tudo bem-asegurei, colocando algumas batatas em minha boca.

- O que você estava pensando? , Perguntou ele, suavemente.

-Em você - eu respondi sem pensar.

Automaticamente, quando vi seus olhos surpresos, meu rosto começou a ser decorado com diferentes tons de vermelho.

(POV de Edward)

Meu coração tinha começado a bater como louco. Me repreendi por essa reação estúpida e estranha, à resposta a Bella. Seu rosto ficou vermelho com violência e começou a balbuciar coisas sem sentido, pelo menos para mim.

-Eu estava pensando em nós... -disse, não deixando meu coração se acalmar-. Quer dizer, nesta relação que ... nós compartilhamos.

Claro. Ela falava de nossa amizade.

Nossa amizade perfeita e sem mácula.

Eu suspirei.

- Você sabe? Ela perguntou em um sussurro baixinho, os olhos fixos sobre a relva. Suas bochechas ainda estavam com aquele adorável tom de rosa. Não sei o que eu faria sem você, de verdade.

Eu sorri suavemente enquanto pegava em seu queixo.

-"O problema em questão aqui é o que eu faria sem você", disse , falando com sinceridade absoluta.

Bella jogou os braços ao redor do meu pescoço e deu um beijo suave na minha bochecha.

Nós compartilhamos uma tarde lá, sentados sob a sombra da árvore, adicionando outra às muitas que passamos juntos, dessa forma. Nós estávamos falando sobre coisas idiotas, das pessoas que passavam e mesmo, até que, por algumas dessas coisas da vida, acabamos conversando sobre Mike Newton.

-"Mas, na verdade, você gostava tando dele assim? Eu perguntei em dúvida.

Ela balançou a cabeça suavemente.

-Na verdade,não- ela respondeu, destilando sinceridade em cada uma de suas palavras.

Olhei bastante confuso para ela.

" Então... por que estava tão mal logo depois de ... bem, isso? Eu perguntei.

Os olhos castanhos Bella se afastaramdos meus, enquando dava um um suspiro e encolhia os ombros.

-Eu acho que por não ser boa o suficiente para ele ... ela gaguejou, deixando uma cortina de cabelos cobrindo seu rosto-, ou para qualquer um- ela acrescentou, em uma voz quase inaudível.

Meu coração começou aforte no meu peito e as palavras brotaram na minha garganta, de repente. Assim, uma das minhas mãos foi para o seu queixo, enquanto a outra acomodava seu cabelo atrás da orelha.

-Bella, você é linda, não só como pessoa, mas também fisicamente- assegurei, olhando em seus olhos.

Ela piscou, surpresa, ofegante.

-Mike é um idiota, porque com você tinha ganhado na loteria- eu disse, acariciando seu rosto suave.- Você tem sorte de ter se livrado dele .

Tudo o que disse era verdade. Claro, eu não sabia se falava também da minha própria sorte.

(POV da Bella)

Edward sempre encontrava as palavras para me fazer sentir melhor, ainda que algo dentro de mim se encolhia com o pensamento de que ele falava apenas como meu melhor amigo. Ponderando sobre tudo isto, um suspiro escapou-me quando chegamos ao campus no dia seguinte. Edward saiu do carro e nós dois fomos para nossas respectivas classes, depois de prometer buscar-me para a minha aula de arte.

A manhã foi mais lenta do que o esperado, mas finalmente chegou a minha aula favorita: oficina de arte. Deixei escapar um suspiro de satisfação, enquanto todos no acomodavamos em nossos respectivos lugares. Grande foi minha surpresa quando, minutos mais tarde, em vez de ver a nossa professora de regular de arte, a Sra. Lynder entrar , um homem alto entrou em seu lugar. Com mais de um metro e oitenta de altura, o sujeito parecia jovem e forte. Seu cabelo, castanho escuro, estava preso em um rabo de cavalo pequeno e sua pele morena brilhava sob a luz da sala. Ele deu olha olhada geral na classe.

-"Sra. Lynder teve uma problema famíliar - falou o jovem, sua voz grossa e profunda- e teve que viajar urgentemente para o México, por isso vou ser seu professor por algumas semanas.

Um burburinho passou pela classe.

-'Meu nome é Jacob Black-se apresentou. Espero que possamos trabalhar em paz.

Professor Black provou ser uma pessoa muito interessante, com uma grande paixão pela arte. Entrando no assunto, com naturalidade, deu-nos uma tarefa fácil, por ser o primeiro dia: uma composição livre. Faltando poucos minutos para terminar a aula e eu estava terminando meu trabalho, senti uma voz atrás de mim.

-" É uma boa combinação de cores e tem uma boa perspectiva", disse ele. Virei-me para encontrar com os olhos escuros de Jacob. Nada mal...

-"Swan "-eu respondi, rapidamente. - Bella Swan.

Ele sorriu.

-Um prazer, Ms. Swan - disse e então me deu outro sorriso, continuou caminhando através das filas de mesas grandes com as mãos atrás das costas.

Poucos minutos depois, as aulas do dia acabaram. Eu fiquei na porta, embaixo da mesma, à espera de Edward. Jacob, que estava reunindo seus livros, olhou para mim e levantou uma sobrancelha, um pouco divertido.

- Você está esperando alguém? Ele perguntou delicadamente.

-Sim, por mim- uma voz de veludo respondeu, mesmo antes que eu pudesse abrir minha boca. Edward Cullen, muito prazer- se apresentou rapidamente.

Os olhos de Jacob se arregalaram momentaneamente, e depois recuperaram a compostura. Então, ele levantou uma de suas sobrancelhas grossas e um sorriso gentil, um tanto irônico, pousou em seus lábios.

- Edward Cullen? Ele perguntou com um tom de familiaridade. Então você é o famoso Edward Cullen...

Edward e eu não pudemos deixar de trocar olhares confusos, e depois voltar para ver o jovem professor.

O que ele quis dizer com famoso?

...

**N/A**: Bem, sei que não quero um assassinato, mesmo que eu tenha deixado um suspense. O que você achou do capítulo?Bjs, LU.


	11. Chapter 11

O disclaimer é só olhar nos capítulos anteriores. Postei rapidinho para ninguém ficar bravo comigo.

**Capítulo XI: chantagem emocional**.

(POV da Bella)

Jacob continuou olhando para nós e seu sorriso se alargou. Seus olhos viajaram do meu rosto para o de Edward com velocidade, repetindo o processo várias vezes. Segundos depois, apenas balançou a cabeça da esquerda para a direita.

-Não, nada de importante- ele disse, rapidamente-. Se vocês me derem licença, eu vou preparar uma aula.

E sem mais delongas, passou entre nós, vagando pelos corredores da universidade.

Edward e eu compartilhamos um olhar confuso, antes de um encolher de ombros.

Sem tempo para nos preocuparmos com isso, nós dois fomos para o refeitório comer. No entanto, quando nós terminamos de pedir nossa comida, parei no meu lugar. Edward reparou, já que ele se virou para mim. Em seguida, um olhar de compreensão atravessou seu rosto.

- Você prefere sair para comer? Ele perguntou com simpatia, observando em direção à mesa onde todos estavam, incluindo Mike.

Eu neguei. Mike não se tornaria um problema para mim.

-Tranquilo, com certeza ainda está assustado com o que aconteceu ontem, - comentei com um pequeno sorriso.

Edward riu melodiosamente, enquanto nos aproximávamos da mesa.

Estávamos prestes a me sentar, quando o braço de Edward se acomodou em minha cintura, de forma possessiva. Dei-lhe um olhar curioso, em silêncio total, que só respondeu com um encolher de ombros. Rindo baixinho, me sentei à mesa. Senti a atmosfera tensa neste momento, mas eu tentei ignorar.

- E Angela e Ben? Perguntei confusa.

Agora que pensava, eu não os tinha visto também na sala de aula.

-"Oh, não quero saber", disse Alice rapidamente, com um sorriso malicioso.

Corei furiosamente, enquanto Edward e Jasper riam com vontade.

Nós ignoramos Mike e Jessica enquanto comíamos. Eles não interviram e assumiu que tinha algo a ver com a Alice, porque o meu ex-namorado ficou olhando para ela com desconfiança. Além disso, após o golpe que Edward tinha lhe infligido na manhã anterior, Mike deveria estar um pouco assustado.

Antes de todos terminarem de comer, consegui escapar com meu companheiro, com a desculpa de que teríamos que ir buscar alguns livros. Depois de termos tudo que precisávamos, vendo que ainda havia algum tempo antes de ter que ir para o meu trabalho, Edward e eu decidimos ir para fora do campus. Caminhamos um pouco e nos sentamos sob a sombra de uma árvore de pequeno porte. Passamos um tempo conversando, até que a pequena Alice veio até nós. Dando- nos um olhar de censura antes de falar.

-Você poderia ter me dito que você estaria aqui, certo? -Questionou, com as mãos nos quadris.

-Nós pensamos que você poderia prever - Edward brincou, fazendo-me sorrir.

Alice gesticulou, produzindo um riso falso.

-"Vamos", murmurou.

Com um sorriso, ambos nos colocamos de pé. Saímos trás da pequena Alice, para o carro de Edward.

(POV de Edward)

Que o texto que estava descansando em minhas mãos estava ficando ridiculamente chato. Fingindo ler, meus olhos vagavam pelas filas intermináveis de palavras, que estavam começando a desaparecer debaixo dos meus olhos cansados. Finalmente eu joguei o livro no sofá e joguei a cabeça para trás. Jasper, que estava sentado no chão com algumas anotações ao seu redor, deixou escapar uma risada.

- Você já terminou? , Perguntou ele, cético.

-Eu adoraria, eu disse, deixando escapar um suspiro. Eu nem sequer comecei.

-"Vamos lá, não é tão terrível", disse meu amigo. Você tem que ver isso no livro ou no cadáver.

-"Eu prefiro no cadáver". - assegurei- Não é como se o sangue e tudo fosse assustador para mim.

Devia ser mais de oito horas da noite e ainda não tínhamos sequer começar o nosso projeto para a faculdade. Eu estava cansado, sobrecarregado e, acima de tudo, mortal chateado.

- Você acha que poderemos começar amanhã? -Eu perguntei, levantando minha cabeça.

-"Não tem problema", disse Jasper, pegando suas coisas. Na verdade, estou um pouco cansado também.

Sorri, enquanto o ajudava a reunir todas as suas coisas.

Jasper era um grande amigo. Ele foi o único que sempre me apoiava, independentemente de coisas como minhas escolhas ou com quem saia ou deixava de sair. Quando eu disse a ele o que acontecia comigo, nunca tinha se mostrado reticente, mas, pelo contrário, me deu seu apoio, fazendo até mesmo piada sobre isso. Em Jasper tinha encontrado um amigo de verdade, que sempre me ouvia e me tranquilizava que eu precisava.

Além disso, alguém que pudesse controlar Alice não se encontrava todos os dias.

Quando Jasper saiu, fiz algo simples e comendo algo rápido, silenciava as queixas do meu estômago, para depois arrumar minhas coisas da faculdade. Deixei tudo em cima da mesa da sala, sem me preocupar muito com isso. Quase de maneira inconsciente, entrei debaixo do chuveiro e tomei banho rapidamente. Finalmente cai na minha cama. Eu precisava dormir um pouco... ou talvez muito.

É claro, as horas que dormi não me ajudaram muito. Não foi fácil me levantar, mas depois de uma boa xícara de café, eu estava suficientemente preparado para começar mais um dia. Eu dirigi até o apartamento de Bella, que estava esperando na porta como todas as manhãs... bem, todas aquelas que não ficava dormindo. Com um caminhar alegre, Bella veio para o meu carro e sentou no banco do passageiro.

-Bom dia, Edward- cumprimentou com um sorriso.

Inevitavelmente, devolvi.

-"Bom dia, pequena"- disse enquanto avançávamos pelas ruas de Washington.

Chegamos cedo à faculdade e, depois de concordarmos em nos encontrar para o almoço, nos despedimos. As aulas se sucederam de forma tediosa, já que ainda estava com sono o suficiente para não prestar atenção. Se realmente quisesse entender o que o professor estava dizendo, talvez devesse ter considerado a possibilidade de trazer-me uma caneca de café para todas as classes.

- Tem certeza de que dormiu ontem? Jasper perguntou-me enquanto caminhávamos pelos corredores.

-Sim, só que ultimamente eu sinto como se não tivesse dormido nada, - disse enquanto tentávamos entrar no refeitório, onde a porta estava bloqueada por vários alunos.

Jasper soltou uma risada suave que parecia ter um significado oculto.

-Talvez você precise de alguma companhia- ele disse- como quem não quer nada, adiantando- se.

Revirei os olhos, antes de segui- lo.

Nunca iria me deixar em paz.

Pedimos algo para comer e, depois de pegarmos nosso almoço, fomos para a mesa que ocupávamos usualmente. Eu pensei que todos já estariam ali, mas quando passei os olhos rapidamente pelo o local, percebi que alguém estava faltando.

- E quanto a Bella? Eu perguntei, franzindo a testa.

-"Ela estava procurando por Jacob, seu professor de arte- Alice respondeu rapidamente". - Tinha que lhe entregar um trabalho.

Confuso e um pouco inquieto demais, eu me sentei à mesa. Comecei a comer distraidamente, enquanto meus amigos estavam conversando sobre algo relacionado com o recesso que teríamos no inverno. É claro que Alice tinha planejado uma visita ao nosso irmão, Emmett, e sua namorada, Rosalie, que era também irmã de Jasper. Ambos estavam morando em Nova York, e Alice estava muito animada com a ideia de ir visita- los.

- Eu tenho as passagens já! Gritou a minha irmã. Comprei através do telefone.

- Emmett e Rose sabem que vamos visita- los? Jasper perguntou, notavelmente divertido.

Alice deu de ombros.

-"Eu queria fazer uma surpresa".

Eu não entendi muito mais de sua conversa, já que novamente comecei a divagar sobre o paradeiro de Bella. Eu terminei minha refeição e, desculpando-me, eu me levantei da mesa. Com determinação, atravessei os corredores da universidade, procurando a sala de arte. Quando cheguei, efetivamente, minhas suspeitas foram confirmadas: Bella estava lá com o tal Jacob.

Ambos se viravam quando me ouviram coçar a garganta suavemente.

- Edward? Bella perguntou confusa. O que você está fazendo aqui?

Dei de ombros, fingindo naturalidade.

"Nada, eu estava te procurando e Alice me disse que você estava aqui"- eu disse, sob o olhar atento de Jacob.

Bella ficou olhando para mim, até que Jacob moveu umas folhas, a distraindo.

-"Bella, eu acho que com isso vai ficar bom", - disse o novo professor, olhando para as grandes folhas cheias de formas e cores, - "são todas muito boas", - acrescentou com um sorriso.

Bella sorriu em resposta e eu tive que segurar um grunhido suave.

-Enfim, acho que seria bom para você conseguir uma pasta para o seu trabalho... - disse Jacob, dobrando as folhas em uma pilha-por que não vai olhar se ficou alguma em meu escritório?

Bella acenou e depois de sorrir para mim, saiu da sala.

Jacob levou alguns segundos para acomodar suas coisas enquanto um silêncio tenso se espalhou no local. Então seus olhos se levantaram e caíram nos meus. Um leve sorriso riscou seu rosto moreno, enquanto eu me apoiava na pequena porta da sala.

-"Assim quer dizer que Edward Cullen estuda aqui" - disse com certo sarcasmo na sua voz.

Eu cerrei os dentes, olhando para ele com os olhos apertados.

- Posso perguntar onde você me conhece? Eu murmurei.

Um riso grosso encheu o ar.

-Bem, digamos que o meu irmão Charles me contou sobre suas ...aventuras, ele disse ... como alguém que não se importava.

Meus olhos se arregalaram de surpresa.

- Então ...?

-Sim, Cullen, conheço bastantes... detalhes sobre você- cortou com uma voz muito suave para o meu gosto- mas não se preocupe, ninguém tem de saber nada.

O sorriso no seu rosto me gerou um irritante tremor.

- O que você quer dizer? Eu perguntei desconfiado.

-Vejo que você é muito amigo de Bella- disse ele, sorrindo. - Que tal se fizermos um acordo?- Perguntou, e antes que eu pudesse responder, ele disse: - Você me consegue um encontro com ela e seu segredo está seguro comigo.

Eu abri minha boca por causa da incredulidade.

Será que aquele idiota estava me ... chantageando?

...

**N/A**:Ah, pobre Eddie. O que você pode fazer em uma situação como essa? Mereço tomates ou reviews. Postei no mesmo dia para não deixar ninguém triste, então me deixem feliz com seus comentários.


	12. Chapter 12

Autora: MrsValensi

Os personagens são da Tia Stheph

Link da fic original: http:/ www . fanfiction . net / s / 4686862 /Casi_Platonico (tirem os espaços)

* * *

><p><strong>Cap: XII Irmão mais velho super protetor ou namorado ciumento?<strong>

**Pov do Edward**

Realmente não podia acreditar. O cara me tinha nas mãos! Enquanto caminhava pelos corredores da Universidade, não poderia deixar de pensar no assunto. Aquilo não era justo! Eu não iria lhe entregar Bella de bandeja, definitivamente não iria. Era algo completamente desonesto! Por acaso aquele homem não tinha um pouco de dignidade, para lutar por conta própria por algo que desejava? Além do mais, ela era sua aluna!

Suspirei enquanto levava o polegar e o índice à ponta do meu nariz, pressionando- o.

-Edward você está realmente bem?- perguntou a preocupada voz de Bella, enquanto saíamos do campus.

Acenei que sim com a cabeça, dirigindo- lhe um rápido olhar.

- É só uma dor de cabeça, Bella, não se preocupe.

Ela, porém, ficou parada no mesmo lugar. Olhei para ela, confuso, enquanto suas mãos pálidas me pegavam pelo ombro. Eu a vi me olhando nos olhos fixamente.

-Edward, você nunca me chama de Bella- apontou me olhando acusadoramente.

Verdade, ela tinha me pegado.

- Não é nada, pequena, sério – retruquei enquanto passava um braço por seus ombros- Tenho muitas coisas na cabeça, só isso.

Aquilo, depois de tudo, não era mentira.

No sábado á noite desta mesma semana, o panorama ia piorando pouco a pouco, se é que isso era possível. Não podia acreditar que eu estava ali, sentado, esperando ver como aquel...vira lata passaria para buscar BELLA. Como podia se quer tem insinuado a ela a possibilidade de sair com aquele imbecil! Me sentia total e completamente patético. Para piorar a situação, se já isso não fosse muito, Jasper tinha me assegurou que era um total idiota.

Aha. Minha alegria em um poço.

O pior é que Bella realmente parecia emocionada com todo aquele circo do encontro. Ela tinha confessado, ELA tinha confessado para mim: Jacob lhe parecia atraente. Eu só tinha perguntado a ela quais suas intensões com ele, por isso a minha contribuição não tinha sido grande, mas Jacob tinha acabado com ela. Alice tinha chegado justamente no momento em que Bella me confessava que achava seu professor bonito. Claro, na hora que minha irmã escutou aquilo, não duvidou em lhe arrumar para o encontro entre os dois. Supunha-se que eu devesse me sentir feliz, o segredo da minha "suposta sexualidade" se encontrava a salvo depois daquele... acordo.

Deus, a quem eu estava tentando enganar? Queria fazer aquele professor desaparecer.

Remexi-me incômodo, sentado no sofá do apartamento das meninas, enquanto Jasper mudava os canais, de forma incessante. Passava tão rápido, que nem se quer dava para ver o que estava passando em cada um deles.

-Pode deixar em algum canal de uma vez por todas? Murmurei, olhando de lado para ele.

Jasper, simplesmente, soltou um suave e despreocupado sorriso.

-Parece que você está de mau humor- comentou, de maneira engraçada.

Só rosnei em resposta. Apesar de tudo era meu melhor amigo e não queria manda – lo para aquele lugar.

- Alice, já está bom!- escutamos do quarto ao lado. Era a voz de Bella- me recuso a colocar isso...

A vimos sair de seu quarto, com um par de sapatos na mão. Pisquei várias antes de poder fixar meus olhos naquele deslumbrante vestido prateado que ela estava usando. O cabelo caia em suaves ondas, mais arrumadas do que usualmente ficavam, seguramente feitas pelas mãos hábeis de Alice. Seus olhos marrons se viam bem marcados por uma sombra escura e seus lábios se ressaltavam com algum produto que os fazia brilhar tanto quanto o vestido.

Gemi de forma quase inaudível. Ela não poderia sair assim.

- Não me digam que não está linda! – exclamou Alice.

Em resposta só conseguiu um sorriso de Jasper e rosnados, tanto meus quanto de Bella. Seus olhos marrons se fixaram nos meus, me olhando confusamente.

Aquele seria uma longa noite. Muito, muito longa.

**POV da Bella**

Aquele vestido me incomodava, principalmente porque subia um pouco a cada paço que eu dava. Quando Edward havia comentado comigo sobre o novo professo e seu suposto interesse por ele, suas palavras tinham me incomodado bastante. Sim, eu era uma idiota, mas não é esse o ponto do assunto. Alice ao perceber que havia uma possibilidade de termos um encontro, me obrigou a me aproximar de Jacob, me obrigou a falar com ele e, depois de uma longa conversa, acabou me propondo que fôssemos ao cinema e depois jantar. Aceite o convite, depois de insistentes frases de Alice sobre provar coisas novas e tudo isso. Para mim, honestamente, era a mesma coisa.

Quando desci, Jacob se de encontrava de pé na porta de entrada. Usava umas calças jeans e uma camisa, desabotoada nos últimos botões, dando – lhe um ar casual. Seu cabelo parecia arrumado, preso para trás em um rabo. Sorri para ele enquanto abria a porta e, depois de um breve comprimento, nos dirigimos para o táxi.

Sorri.

- A verdade é que eu tenho uma moto, mas não sabia se você gostava ou não- explicou rapidamente-por isso preferi pegar um táxi.

- Não tenho nada contra as motos- comentei, enquanto entrava no carro, depois de ele ter aberto a porta.

- Me lembrarei disto.

**POV do Edward**

- Bem, o que vocês querem fazer?- Alice perguntou animadamente.

- Dormir – eu rosnei. Realmente não estava com humor para nada.

Alice olhou para mim, levantando uma sobrancelha.

_Você está pensando que eu vou dormir agora? – perguntou minha irmã mais nova- A noite é uma criança, Edward! Nunca escutou isso?

- Adoraria te dizer que não- respondi secamente.

Jasper nos chamou a atenção, colocando – se de pé.

-O que você acha de eu ir buscar algo para comer e um bom filme? – sugeriu com tranquilidade.

Assenti, enquanto Alice jogava os braços ao redor dele, depositando um beijo em sua bochecha.

-Vou te acompanhar!- gritou, enquanto corria para buscar uma blusa de frio- O que você acha de um pouco de junk-food, Eddie?

Suspirei.

-Tanto faz.

Realmente, naquele momento não me importava.

Agradeci o fato de ter ficado sozinho quando ambos saíram do apartamento. Sem preocupação, me deixei cais sobre o sofá, recostando minha cabeça em um dos braços do mesmo e cruzando meus pés sobre o outro. Toda aquela situação estava me deixando louco. Apesar de que tentava não pensar nisso, as perguntas não deixavam de passar incessantemente pela minha cabeça: Como estaria Bella? Onde Jacob a havia levado? Será que ele era um cara responsável ou eu a tinha deixado nas mãos de um pervertido?

Só de pensar neles, me deu calafrios.

Fiquei de pé. Não podia ficar ali como um idiota.

Rapidamente peguei meu celular e já estava quase pegando minha jaqueta, quando a porta se abriu. Alice me observou da cabeça aos pés, levantando uma sobrancelha.

- O que está acontecendo, meu irmão?- perguntou, mas tenho certeza que para ela não era um total mistério o que se passava em minha cabeça.

- Nada- rosnei- estava... preocupado por que não tinham chegado ainda.

- Não faz tanto tempo que saímos-comentou, enquanto tirava sua blusa de frio.

Em resposta só deixei escapar um rosnado, enquanto caminhava de novo até o sofá. Me deixei cair nele, enquanto Jasper programava o DVD e Alice se sentava ao meu lado. O cheiro da junk- food chegou até o meu nariz e, por instinto, franzi o nariz.

Realmente estava oficialmente preso ali.

Depois da minha "grande descoberta", o tempo pareceu passar de forma ainda mais lenta, se é que isso fosse possível. O filme devia ser alguma comédia com um pouco de ação, já que Jasper e Alice não paravam de rir, mas a verdade é que não estava prestando nenhuma atenção. Quando cansei de fingir que estava entretido, fiquei de pé, depois de falar para os dois que ia fazer uma xícara de chá, me dirigi até a cozinha. Coloquei um pouco de água para esquentar e, enquanto esperava, me dirigi até a janela que dava para a rua. Abri as cortinas e observei a noite estrelada, me perguntando se Bella também estava vendo aquilo, com aquele idiota ao seu lado.

Deus, desde quando tinha ficado tão paranoico?

Suspirei.

Talvez sempre tenha sido.

Sempre protegendo Bella, julgando a roupa que Alice lhe escolhia, tentando manter- la incondicionalmente, desaprovando todos os candidatos, protegendo- a até de sua própria sombra... tudo parecia tão claro agora!

Claro, aos seu olhos eu continuava sendo o " Querido. Amigo. Não. interessado. Em. Mulheres".

Com a xícara de chá nas mãos, voltei para a sala. Não sabia exatamente quanto tempo tinha passado na cozinha, mas quando voltei Alice e Jasper já não assistiam mais o filme estava conversando entre si, enquanto passava na televisão uma destas propagandas para vender produtos que não serviam para nada.

- Edward está tudo bem? – perguntou Jasper cautelosamente.

- Depende do que você considera "bem "- comentei, talvez mais acidamente do que tivesse desejado.

- Sua mudança de humor é muito oportuna- apontou Alice, que continuava com aquele tom monótono, carregado de duplo sentido.

Levantei uma sobrancelha.

-Que me ver arrancando os cabelos até ficar careca? – perguntei com ironia.

-Talvez assim conseguiria que me contasse o que se sucede- replicou minha irmã, colocando as mãos na cintura e levantando as sobrancelhas.

Olhei para ela com um sorriso meio irônico.

- Estou total e completamente apaixonado por Bella! – rosnei- Isto te deixa feliz!

O rosto de incredulidade dos dois não tinha preço.

Por acaso não estavam me molestando para que dissesse isso? Por acaso os dois já não sabiam disso...?

-Você o que/- perguntaram juntos, de forma escandalosa.

Bom, talvez tivesse sido muito direto.

* * *

><p><strong>NA**: Muito, muito, muito obrigada pelos reviews. Eles sabem os maiores estímulos para que continue traduzindo. Adicionar ao alerta e aos favoritos também é maravilhoso, mas não há nada comparado ao fato de poder ler os comentários, de verdade. Tomates ou review?

O que será que Edward fará agora? Bjs, Lu.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer:Nada disso me pertence só faço a tradução gentilmente cedida por LadyC.

* * *

><p><strong>CP XIII<strong>

**Uma mente maquiavélica.**

_POB Bella_

Jacob era um tipo muito agradável e divertido, disso não tinha nenhuma dúvida, se bem que tinha sido muito convencional, me encontrava muito entretida e tinha me permitido conhece- lo bastante. Não podia dizer que gostava dele, mas me agradava muito.

E, nas condições em que me encontrava, isso estava mais que bom.

No entanto, sempre acontecia o mesmo. A comparação com o rapaz que me tirava o sono era algo que nunca poderia faltar quando eu conhecia um jovem, por mais que tentasse evitar, com todas as minas forças. O sorriso de Jacob não era tão belo como seu sorriso torto, seu cabelo não tinha aquela cor de cobre que eu tanto amava, seus olhos não brilhavam como esmeraldas quando a lua os iluminava ...

-Então ... você vai me dizer como foi ou vai continuar perdida em seu universo?- Alice perguntou, olhando para mim com uma sobrancelha levantada.

-O encontro esteve bom, Alice- disse distraidamente, enquanto terminava de empacotar todas as minhas coisas. Venho repetindo isso há uma semana.

Sete dias depois do meu encontro com Jacob, era oficial nossa tão esperada pausa de inverno. Para que todos nós tivéssemos a oportunidade de viajar e, ao mesmo tempo, aproveitar as pequenas férias, Alice tinha arranjado uma pequena viagem para Nova Jersey. Para que pudéssemos matar dois coelhos com uma cajadada só: veríamos Emmett e Rose, juntamente com seus pais, que também estariam visitando nesta data, bem como também poderíamos desfrutar da cidade e suas diversões.

-Mas sempre me diz a mesma coisa:" correu bem, Alice, foi bom",- disse ela com um tom entediado.- Eu quero mais detalhes! Você acha que está muito interessado em você?, Ficaram de voltar a sair? Você gosta dele?, Quero dizer, você realmente gosta?

Eu olhei para ela, franzindo a testa. Alice sempre quis saber sobre minha vida amorosa, mas ultimamente não sentia aquele entusiasmo em sua voz, soava mais como minha mãe, tentando descobrir se estava namorando o cara certo, se usava drogas ou algo assim.

- Desde quando você se tornou Sherlock Holmes?- Eu perguntei, dobrando um pesado casaco e colocando-o na mala. Dei-lhe uma rápida olhada. Geralmente esses não são os detalhes que você deseja.

Alice piscou, confusa, e me deu as costas, pegando uma enorme pilha de roupas em suas mãos pequenas.

-Eu só quero saber como foi para a minha amiga um encontro, é pedir demais isso? -Disse rapidamente, para então soltar um risinho nervoso. Você gosta de Jacob ?

"-É um bom menino- respondi. Um suspiro escapou dos meus lábios,- mas não é ELE- "eu adicionei, em um sussurro suave.

Alice deixou cair a pilha de roupas em minha cama e esfregou minhas costas suavemente.

-Lute por ele, então, - pediu.

Eu olhei para ela e a expressão no meu rosto deve ter sido de um poema.

- Você está falando sério? Eu perguntei, destilando incredulidade em cada uma das minhas palavras.

-Bella, as coisas mudaram muito- explicou, com aquele ar de mistério que usava sempre que falava sobre o futuro e essas coisas que ela tanto gostava. -Lute por ele, tente.

-Mas ...

-Acredite em mim- pediu- 'Eu sei o que estou te falando. Se aparecer uma oportunidade , não hesite em aproveitá-la.

Mas eu não sabia de que diabos ela estava falando.

Como se nossa conversa nunca tivesse existido, um sorriso apareceu em seu rosto .

-Devo ligar para Jazz -cantou com alegria. Amanhã devem vir nos buscar bem cedo se quisermos chegar antes de meus pais.

Com estas palavras, saiu do quarto, dando alegres pulinhos e cantarolando uma música que eu não consegui identificar.

Eu suspirei.

Como eu deveria agir, então?

_(POV de Edward)_

-Realmente, eu não posso acreditar que você tenha tantas malas- disse a minha irmã, enquanto carregava aquela enorme mala verde brilhante e colocava no porta-malas do carro de Jasper.- Iremos ficar só uma semana, Alice, e não um ano.

-Eu tenho que ser prevenida, Eddie- disse, erguendo as sobrancelhas e desenhando um sorriso em seu rosto. Se aproximou de meu ouvido.- Além disso, estou levando algumas coisinhas para Bella- disse em um sussurro.

Após suas palavras, piscou para mim, voltando então em direção ao apartamento.

Eu suspirei. Era definitivo: nem ela nem o meu melhor amigo iriam me deixar em paz. Na verdade, eles não paravam de fazer referência ao "meu assunto", como costumavam chamá-lo, desde o dia em que tinha dito,- ou melhor, como sempre me lembrava minha irmã, gritado- que estava apaixonado por Bella. Jasper, como sempre, era um pouco mais sutil, com o tema, Alice, no entanto, não perdia nenhuma oportunidade de mexer comigo e me lembrar do que tinha feito.

Assim que terminamos de carregar a interminável bagagem de Alice e as poucas malas de Bella , sentei no banco do motorista do meu Volvo. Decidimos levar os dois carros, já que tínhamos um longo caminho a percorrer e, se houvesse algum problemas, teríamos como nos ajeitar. Além disso, quando estivermos em New Jersey, seria mais cômodo ter dois carros para nos deslocarmos.

Bella entrou no lado do passageiro, com uma espécie de cesta em suas mãos.

- Você não quer que coloque isso no porta-malas? Eu perguntei, apontando para a grande cesta de vime .

Ela me olhou fazendo uma careta estranha.

-Não, Alice disse que eram provisões para a viagem e todas essas coisas, - disse ela , como se realmente pensasse que minha irmã era louca ... coisa que, para minha grande consternação, era verdade.

Eu ri, enquanto colocava as chaves na ignição.

A jornada começou tranquila: logo deixamos a cidade, pegando a estrada rodeada por grandes campos verdes e árvores frondosas. Bella cuidou da música, colocando um dos discos que estavam guardados no porta-luvas do meu carro. Eu não posso dizer em que momento tinha começado a cantar, mas eu só percebi quando ouvi a voz de Bella me seguindo no refrão. Nos olhamos rapidamente e começamos a rir.

-Estamos patético, sabia?- comentou.

-Oh, eu acho que faríamos uma boa dupla,- disse enquanto fazia uma curva.

Depois de alguns quilômetros, quando chegamos a Bethlehem, decidimos parar em uma cafeteria para almoçar alguma coisa, pois apesar de Alice ter colocado alguns tira-gostos na bolsa que Bella carregava, todos estávamos com vontade de comer algo mais elaborado depois das duas da tarde. Conseguimos uma mesa perto da janela e os quatro pedíamos um pouco de comida, enquanto discutíamos nossos planos, melhor dito, enquanto Alice nos contava todos os seus planos para nós.

- Não sabem o hotel que eu reservei!- Exclamou ela, com seu entusiasmo sem fim. Irão adorar!

O sorriso malicioso que dançou em seus lábios me deu uma boa pinçada na espinha, mas quando ela abraçou Jasper, eu não quis nem imaginar quais eram seus verdadeiros planos. Eles já estavam bem grandinhos para que eu me metesse em seus assuntos.

Felizmente, a garçonete trouxe nossos pedidos antes que pudéssemos acrescentar algo mais, e todos nos dedicamos a comer em silêncio, interrompido apenas por alguns comentários ocasionais.

Quando todos terminamos nosso almoço tardio, decidimos que era hora de retomar a viagem, já que ainda tínhamos um longo caminho pela frente e o objetivo era chegar antes de escurecer. Voltamos aos nossos respectivos veículos e começaram novamente a perder-nos pela densa paisagem repletos de vegetação e de árvores. Poderia ter passado uma hora ou cinco, o ponto é que não tinha noção de tempo quando começamos a andar pelas ruas de New Jersey.

(_POV da Bella)_

A viagem tinha passado tranquilamente. Edward e eu não tínhamos falado demais, tínhamos passado apenas cantando as músicas que enchiam o carro e ríamos, de vez em quando, de tão patéticos que parecíamos. Grande parte do caminho, também gastei olhando pela janela, sem realmente me focar sobre a paisagem verde e monótona, mas estava concentrado nas palavras de Alice. O que eu iria fazer?

Correção: o que minha amiga demoníaca queria que eu fizesse?

Em meu sonho, vi quando a paisagem rural começou a mudar, tornando-se uma área urbana, cheia de edifícios, veículos e pessoas. Edward começou a seguir o carro de Jasper pelas ruas movimentadas da cidade, já que obviamente só Alice conhecia o caminho que nos levaria ao hotel. Após algumas voltas aqui e ali, o veículo de nossos amigos parou e Edward fez o mesmo com seu Volvo, estacionando atrás deles. Os meninos se encarregaram das malas, enquanto Alice não parava de saltitar ao meu redor. Os quatro entramos em um salão de luxo e não queria nem sequer imaginar quanto teria gastado a pequena Cullen em nossas "pequenas e humildes férias." No entanto, eu não pude parar na entrada, já que a minúscula e maquiavélica Alice me empurrou para a recepção, onde uma menina estava sentada atrás de uma mesa. Seu olhar, vaidoso e entediado, passeava pelas folhas de uma revista.

-Desculpe-me, senhorita- chamou Alice. A menina olhou para cima, como se a interrupção da minha amiga fosse um verdadeiro aborrecimento,- tenho duas reservas em nome de Alice Cullen.

A jovem recepcionista, com aquele o ar aborrecido e apático, começou a teclar algumas coisas na tela do seu computador.

-Duas suítes de casal no último andar- a garota sussurrou. Se esticou um pouco e pegou dois jogos de chaves.- Aqui.

Alice deu-lhe um olhar irônico em agradecimento, enquanto nos movíamos . Os meninos estavam esperando no pé da escada, carregando a bagagem. Minha amiga pendurou no pescoço de seu namorado e disse algo em seu ouvido, depois se virou para me olhar com um sorriso enorme.

-Aqui está sua chave- comentou, enquanto me entregava.

Edward e eu nos olhamos confusos.

-Mas ... você e eu não ...?

Alice deu de ombros.

-A verdade é que eu gostaria de compartilhar algum tempo com Jazz-, disse ela, tomando a mão de seu namorado,- e como vocês nunca tiveram nenhum inconveniente em dormirem juntos ...

O sorriso que se desenhou em seus lábios deixou tudo totalmente claro.

E só uma coisa passou pela minha cabeça: ia matar Alice Cullen.

(_POV de Edward_)

Minha irmã nunca deu ponto sem nó, e isso era algo que eu tinha aprendido ao longo da vida com ela. Eu sabia que tudo isso era um plano elaborado por sua cabeça demoníaca. Não era algo que estava sendo dito de fato, não senhor, eu conhecia aquela cara. E honestamente, eu estava muito assustado.

-Tudo bem, vamos subir logo- pedi, tentando encerrar a questão .

Nos dirigíamos até o elevador, quando o som de saltos contra o chão de mármore brilhante nos fez virar para ver . A menina, que deveria ter a nossa idade ou alguns anos a mais, se aproximou de nós. Eu vi que seus olhos, de uma cor azulada, pousaram em mim.

Demorou alguns segundos para falar.

-Eu esqueci de te dar ... as cópias das chaves para a piscina coberta- disse, sem tirar os olhos dos meus. Estendeu as chaves e eu as peguei.- Vocês precisam de algo mais? Perguntou toda coquete.

-Não, muito obrigada- Bella rosnou ao meu lado.

A garota a ignorou assombrosamente.

-Bem, qualquer coisa que precisarem, vocês podem me chamar,- disse , com um olhar sugestivo- inclusive companhia - acrescentou, piscando para mim.

Ok, aquilo tinha sido direto.

-Não, acho que meu namorado já tem companhia suficiente - disse Bella.

Eu me virei para olhar para ela, confuso, e vi que ela parecia totalmente envergonhada por suas palavras. Ele me pegou pela da camisa e me arrastou atrás dela. Eu apenas me deixei levar, ouvindo o riso suave de Alice e Jasper atrás de mim.

Achei que Bella tinha feito isso para me salvar de dar explicações para a menina, embora eu tivesse adorado se suas palavras fossem verdadeiras.

* * *

><p><strong>NT**: Gostaria de agradecer todos os comentários e alertas de postagem e favoritos. Saibam que é isso que me anima a traduzir. O que será que vai acontecer nessa viagem? Palpites? Bjs,LU.


	14. Chapter 14

Autora: MrsValensi

Os personagens são da Tia Stheph

Link da fic original: http:/ www . fanfiction . net / s / 4686862 /Casi_Platonico (tirem os espaços)

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 14 Abra os olhos!<strong>

POV Bella

Odiava agir tão impulsivamente quando Edward estava implicado no problema, mas não tinha suportado a forma com a qual aquela mulher estúpida bem diante de meu nariz. Com explicações entrecortadas e um pouco confusas, expliquei a Edward que aquilo não tinha sido minha intensão. Ele, como sempre, tinha falado as palavras certas para me acalmar e disse que tinha compreendido minhas intensões. Me alegrava por ele, porque realmente eu não podia entende- las.

Chegamos no enorme quarto, que não contrastava de tudo com o resto do hotel: móveis caros, eletrodomésticos modernos, uma vista fabulosa da cidade e todas as comodidades possíveis dentro de um quarto. Passamos por um amplo living, com totós os luxos e logo entramos em um espaçoso quarto, decorado em creme e dourado. Edward deixou as malas na frente da enorme cama de casal, enquanto eu me sentava sobre os imaculados e suaves lençóis.

-"Acho que devemos encontrar um bom cobertor," - disse meu companheiro, sentado ao meu lado.

Eu concordei e um silêncio entre nós foi formado, mas ao contrário do que normalmente acontecia, eu me senti muito desconfortável.

-"Eu... eu acho que eu vou falar com Alice,"- eu disse rapidamente, já me levantando. Tenho certeza que vai querer ir agora ver Emmett e Rose...

-Sim, sim, você está certa, - assegurou rapidamente, deixando a cama também. - Eu acho que vou tomar um banho.

Após assentir rapidamente, saí correndo do quarto. Eu fiquei no longo corredor acarpetado por vários minutos, tentando me acalmar. Desde quando conversar com Edward me deixava tão nervosa? Eu suspirei. Devia controlar isso.

Com um golpe casto, bati no quarto de Alice. Minha pequena amiga abriu a porta de sua suíte, que era bastante semelhante à nossa e que ficava bem em frente. Por cima de seu ombro, vi Jasper apreciando a bela vista que permitiam as grandes janelas da sala.

-Alice, iremos agora visitar os meninos, certo? Eu perguntei com um tom de desespero em minha voz, que tentei esconder com um sorriso.

Minha amiga me olhou desconfiada.

-Não, vamos esperar por meus pais, disse. - Vá para o seu quarto e relaxe um pouco, Bella, você está estressada- comentou com um pequeno sorriso dançando nos lábios.

Revirei os olhos, dando-lhe um olhar irônico.

-Sim, sim, tudo que você disser Satanás- sussurrei.

- Dei meia volta enquanto ouvia seu risinho em minhas costas, e me dirigi para meu quarto. Uma vez lá, sentei-me no sofá espaçoso da sala e liguei a TV de plasma. Era muito ostensivo para o meu gosto, mas eu não podia reclamar. Afinal, o lugar era dos mais confortáveis.

Logo encontrei um filme que já tinha visto algumas vezes, mas que eu realmente gostava, e decidi vê-lo de novo. No entanto, este drama romântico logo perdeu todo o encanto quando Edward apareceu pela porta do quarto. Ele estava enrolado em uma toalha, recém-saído do chuveiro, e meus olhos pareciam apreciar cada pequena gota perolada que deslizava de seu pescoço para o seu peito nu. Não tinha capacidade mental neste momento, na verdade, talvez tivesse começado a mexer a boca como um peixe sem perceber. Sua voz me tirou desse estado estranho, que parecia uma mistura de embriaguez e devaneio.

- Devemos ir agora? Perguntou Edward.

Neguei com a cabeça, à procura de minha voz.

-Não, vamos sair quando seus pais chegarem- eu disse, com aparente calma.

Edward sorriu, antes de virar.

-Você pode usar o chuveiro, se você quiser - disse ele, antes de entrar no quarto.

Eu preferi me afundar no sofá e esperar um pouco antes de me mover, apenas no caso.

Meu pobre coração não estava pronto para voltar a ver Edward com poucas roupas no momento.

(POV de Edward)

Eu coloquei umas calças e uma camisa e não me preocupei em arrumar o meu cabelo. Eu coloquei algumas coisas no armário grande que ficava ao lado da cama, deixando um bom espaço para Bella. Depois de terminar, saí do quarto, ela ainda estava abrigada no sofá espaçoso da sala. Não olhou para cima até que eu estava sentado ao seu lado.

Então eu percebi que estava chorando.

-Pequena o que está acontecendo? Por que você está chorando? Perguntei às pressas, pegando seu rosto com minhas mãos para ela olhar para mim, segurando-a pelo queixo.

-Nn-na-da- soluçou, enquanto me olhava através das lágrimas.

Puxei-a para mim e a envolvi em um abraço. Acariciei sua cabeça suavemente, sentindo aquele vazio terrível que me pegava toda vez que ela chorava.

- O que aconteceu? Perguntei baixinho, acariciando sua cabeça.

-O... filme... ela gaguejou, levantando um pouco o rosto para olhar para mim. Seus olhos castanhos encontraram os meus, - sempre me faz chorar.

Eu soltei o ar de uma vez, muito aliviado com isso.

- Você está me dizendo que chorava por um filme, Isabella Swan? Zombeteiro perguntei, sorrindo. O que aconteceu com minha parceira forte?

Mesmo com pequenas lágrimas em seu rosto, me mostrou a língua e um sorriso pintou nos seus lábios. Sorri mais amplamente. Adorava o seu sorriso.

Então eu percebi o quão perto nós dois estávamos, suas mãos pequenas contra o meu peito, seus olhos castanhos olhando para os meus. Quando eu vi os seus lábios entreabertos e seu rosto tingido de vermelho, tudo parou de fazer sentido para mim. Senti essa necessidade imperiosa de sentir os seus lábios nos meus, cujo gosto não tinha sido esquecido desde o seu último encontro com a minha boca, precisava de mãos brincando com meu cabelo. Seus olhos estavam nos meus com aquela profundidade intensa, e a escuridão que não sabia como interpretar.

No entanto, um incessante bater à porta, nos forçou a nos separar.

- Alguém pode abrir, por favor! Gritou vozinha de Alice.

Bella piscou e rapidamente, evitando o meu olhar, pulou do sofá.

Minha irmã não deixou de fazer um drama pelo aspecto de Bella, até que ela simplesmente explicou que um filme tinha sido a causa de suas lágrimas. Depois de deixar isso claro, Alice explicou que meus pais estavam na recepção, esperando para ir visitar Emmett e Rose.

- Mas eu nem sequer tomei banho! -Bella reclamou.

-Você pode fazer isso lá, - disse Alice rapidamente, tomando a mão dela. Ela pegou seu casaco e puxou Bella para fora do quarto.

Eu suspirei, enquanto pegava uma jaqueta grossa.

Que diabos estava para fazer?

(POV da Bella)

Eu segui Alice, tentando escapar do quarto, apesar de Edward nos seguir em silêncio. Tinha acontecido, que eu penso que tinha acontecido? Eu balancei minha cabeça, eu não queria pensar sobre isso, eu não podia pensar que realmente quase nos beijamos. Tão perdida em meus pensamentos, só acordei quando os braços de Esme me balançaram em um caloroso abraço. Depois de piscar algumas vezes e voltar ao mundo real, eu me entreguei à recepção efusiva. Carlisle também se aproximou e me saudou calorosamente, e depois foi abraçar os outros.

-Eu fiz uma reserva em seu nome, pai, - Alice disse alegremente. - Eu vou pegar as chaves, vocês podem subir com as malas. Bella, venha comigo, - falou rapidamente.

Segui. Minha amiguinha passou por uma porta para a recepção, mas em vez de ir para o desktop, me forçou a sentar em uma das pequenas mesas colocadas na frente dele. Ela se sentou ao meu lado e estudou o meu rosto com os olhos apertados.

-"Diga agora mesmo o que está acontecendo."- falou em um tom exigente.

Olhei para ela com confusão.

-Você tinha chorado, parece perturbada e perdida em seu mundo- disse som impaciência. - Agora, cuspa!

Eu suspirei.

Expliquei o que tinha acontecido: o filme, minhas lágrimas, o abraço de Edward... uma abordagem perigosa. Os olhos de Alice foram se abrindo gradualmente, e a emoção e felicidade eram aparecendo em seu rosto lentamente. Quando terminei de contar o que tinha acontecido, no momento em que ela bateu à porta, olhou para mim com uma expressão séria no rosto.

-"É a sua chance, Bella"-, disse com total segurança.

- O que você quer dizer? Perguntei confusa.

-Você deve agir, você não vê? -Expôs impaciente. - Você tem que mostrar como se sente. Eu sei o que estou dizendo!

-"Mas Alice"...

- Não, Bella, me ouça! -Pediu, talvez um pouquinho alto demais para uma conversa privada em um lugar público como um lobby do hotel. - Melhores amigos não se encontram envolvidos nestas situações comprometedoras,- disse ela. Você deve agir agora que você pode.

Eu suspirei com resignação.

- E o que se supõe que devo fazer? Eu perguntei quase em tom de zombaria.

Alice se aproximou com um sorriso malicioso ao meu ouvido e começou a explicar as coisas. Meu rosto começou a mudar de cor e depois de alguns segundos, eu pensei que eu iria começar a soltar fumaça pelas orelhas. Eu me afastei de minha amiga, completamente horrorizada.

- Eu não vou fazer isso! Eu gritei.

-Oh, sim, sim você vai, -disse ela.- Como meu nome é Alice Cullen.

* * *

><p><strong>Alice e sua cabecinha. Veremos que planos ela tem para Bella. Será que mereço review?Bj, Lu.<strong>

**Não vou demorar a postar essa fic. Já estamos perto do final.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer** nos capítulos anteriores.

Como estou postando rapidíssimo, será que poderiam deixar review em agradecimento?

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo XV: Agindo sobre o assunto.<strong>

(POV da Bella)

Logo, todos nos acomodamos nos carros, para nos dirigir para o apartamento de Emmett e Rose. Agradeci Alice e Jasper que me permitiram ir com eles para que Edward e seus pais ficassem mais confortáveis, e também porque não havia ainda encontrado coragem de enfrentá-lo. O que poderia dizer depois daquela abordagem tão íntima e envolvente?

Logo cruzamos as ruas da cidade, até que chegarmos a uma avenida movimentada .. Nós sabíamos que Rosalie havia realizado uma busca exaustiva para encontrar o apartamento perfeito e, sem dúvida, um bairro lotado e barulhento era perfeito para ela. Jasper estacionou e atrás de nós, Edward acomodou o seu Volvo. Alice correu para fora do carro, apressada para tocar a campainha do apartamento. Fomos todos ao seu encontro, na hora que alguém atendeu o interfone.

- Sim? Perguntou a voz inconfundível de Rosalie, pelo dispositivo.

- Entrega especial para Miss Rosalie Hale, - Alice disse com um tom solene que não combinava nada com ela.

Todos nós tivemos que segurar o riso.

-Eh... eu já vou abrir- respondeu Rosalie.

Um chiado indicou que a porta poderia ser aberta e Alice, com a ajuda de Jasper, empurrou a porta pesada. Como se fosse uma importante missão secreta, todos nós começamos a subir as escadas do apartamento, já que Rose e Emmett moravam no segundo andar. Quando chegamos à porta, nos agachamos, ideia de Alice, é claro, - para que ninguém pudesse nos ver pelo olho mágico. A pequena do grupo, tocou a campainha e voltou a se abaixar. Houve alguns ruídos atrás da porta e, em seguida, Rosalie apareceu por ela. Estava radiante como sempre, e o seu rosto mostrava curiosidade quando olhou para a frente. Claro que, quando olhou para baixo e viu todo mundo lá, não poderia fazer mais do que colocar as mãos em sua boca, claramente surpresa.

- Emmett, venha aqui! Ele gritou, enquanto nos levantávamos.

Depois disso, eles começaram a nos abraçar. Emmett logo se juntou ao grupo e mostrando uma expressão tão surpresa e feliz em seu rosto, começou a sufocar-nos a todos com os braços enormes.

-"Estou feliz que você volte a me sufocar com seus abraços, irmãozinho "- disse Alice, agarrada às suas costas.

Emmett mostrava um sorriso radiante, enquanto Rosalie nos convidava a entrar.

Todos nós acomodamos na ampla sala do apartamento onde Alice e Esme começaram a dizer o que estávamos fazendo lá, como foi a viagem de cada um e onde estávamos hospedados. Emmett nos pediu emocionado, para ficarmos para o jantar, assegurando que ele iria preparar uma boa refeição para todos. Temendo o que poderia chegar a fazer, Esme seguiu até a cozinha, acompanhada por um Carlisle divertido. Rosalie revirou os olhos, extremamente divertida com a situação, e logo se virou para nós.

-'Então... como vocês estão indo na faculdade? -Perguntou ela.

-Oh, bem, -disse Alice.- Tudo está indo excelente ... especialmente para a nossa linda Bella. Não é assim, querida?

Olhei minha amiga confusa.

- O que você quer dizer? Eu perguntei.

Ela me deu um olhar astuto, antes de se virar para Rosalie.

-A menina está saindo com seu belo professor de arte- murmurou, como se fosse totalmente secreto, enquanto piscou.

Instantaneamente, meu rosto ficou da cor de uma lanterna.

**(POV de Edward)**

Cerrei os punhos, tentando me distrair da conversa. Realmente me fez sentir mal saber que Bella estava saindo esse cara, com aquele bastardo sujo que tinha tido a necessidade de recorrer a algo tão baixo como chantagem para conseguir um encontro com ela. Desviei o olhar do rosto surpreso e pícaro de Rosalie, chocando- me com os olhos de Jasper no caminho. Ele olhou para mim em forma de apoio, inclinando um pouco a cabeça.

- E que tal isso?- Rosalie perguntou, animado.

Alice riu.

-É muito bonito- rapidamente respondeu minha irmã.

-"Não é nada importante, Rose, de verdade", - disse Bella, e eu poderia imaginar seu rosto corado, como eu só passeava meus olhos através da janela que estava por trás de Jasper. - Talvez voltaremos a sair , mas ...

Me levantei bruscamente. Isso era demais para mim.

-Rosalie, você poderia me dizer onde é o banheiro?- Eu perguntei, tentando esconder a minha alteração.

Eu não acho que o fiz muito bem, porque todos os olhos pousaram em mim, olhando com curiosidade. A namorada do meu irmão levantou-se, também marcadamente confusa, e apontou para uma porta no final do longo corredor.

-Use aquele, porque Emmett decidiu deixar todas as suas coisas jogadas no outro- disse ela revirando os olhos.

Depois de agradecer rapidamente, caminhei até o banheiro e fechei a porta com força. Eu descansei minhas mãos em cada lado da pia e olhei para o meu rosto abatido. Concentrei-me em me acalmar após molhar repetidamente o rosto. Eu suspirei e tentei não pensar em Jacob e Bella. Ela tinha o direito de fazer o que quisesse com sua vida amorosa, eu não tinha mais nenhum direito sobre ela a não ser o de "melhor amigo", por isso não poderia reivindicar o que não era meu.

Saí do banheiro, ouvindo os gritos de Emmett. Ok, talvez fosse apenas Emmett rindo de algo, mas a sua potente voz ricocheteou nas paredes do apartamento. Quando cheguei à sala, na verdade, meu irmão estava se contorcendo de tanto rir, deitado no sofá, Jasper e Alice riam com mais prudentemente, enquanto Bella murmurava coisas entre dentes.

- Você deveria... ter visto ... sua cara! Emmett gritou, mesmo sem ar.

Bella olhou para ele de forma assassina.

-Você deveria ter me dado a garrafa também, para quebrá-la em sua cabeça, - respondeu, enquanto colocava alguns pratos sobre a mesa.

- O que aconteceu? -Eu perguntei confuso, fazendo todos repararem na minha presença.

Bella levantou a franja que estava cobrindo sua testa pequena, um claro círculo vermelho tinha sido marcado em sua testa branca. Eu fiz uma careta ainda mais perdido do que antes, quando ela virou-se para esconder o golpe.

-Emmett decidiu que era uma boa ideia fazer um brinde e, bem, você sabe, quando você abre o champanhe... - disse Alice, contendo uma risadinha.

Revirei os olhos.

- Não é possível passar mais de uma hora sem que de alguma forma, Emmett termine batendo em Bella? -Perguntei em geral, fazendo com que meu irmão risse mais.

Revirei os olhos novamente. Não tinha remédio.

Quando Rosalie terminou arrumar, com a ajuda de minha mãe, o desastre que Emmett tinha feito na cozinha, nós compartilhamos um rico jantar de família, falando sobre nossas vidas, nossos projetos futuros e do Natal que gostaríamos de compartilhar. Alice parecia muito animada com a ideia de comprar presentes, como sempre acontecia quando se tratava de fazer compras, e queria ter tempo para fazê-lo: de fato pensei ter escutado ela dizer algo como "Amanhã mesmo".

Quando terminamos a refeição e a conversar depois dela, decidimos que seria bom voltar para o hotel, depois de tudo, Rosalie e Emmett queriam que, na entrada da madrugada, fizéssemos um tour pelo centro e parássemos em um bar. Assim que saímos do apartamento, fomos para nossos carros e voltamos para o hotel.

-Acho que vou dormir um pouco - disse Alice, envolvendo um braço ao redor da cintura de Jasper.

-Apoio o movimento, - disse o namorado dela, com um sorriso cansado nos lábios.

-Nós vamos nos recolher daqui a pouco, - disse meu pai, enquanto minha mãe concordava.

Todos os olhos caíram sobre Bella e eu.

-Eu quero dar-me um banho pelo qual ainda estou ansiosa-disse minha companheira, olhando incisivamente para Alice.

Encolhi os ombros.

-A sesta não parece má ideia.

Depois de Alice murmurar algo no ouvido de Bella e deixa- la da cor de um tomate, cada um foi para seu quarto para. Bella começou a procurar um par de roupas em sua mala de viagem, enquanto eu me deixei cair sobre a cama grande e confortável. Liguei a TV de plasma pendurada na parede, e então comecei a mudar os canais com o tédio. Eu ouvi a porta do banheiro ser fechada e a água começou a correr. Tentando não me preocupar com isso, eu ajustei meus olhos na TV. Eu estava ouvindo as últimas notícias internacionais, quando uma melodia me distraiu. A poucos metros da cama, sobre uma ampla cômoda localizada perto da porta, vi o celular de Bella. Levantei-me preguiçosamente, e caminhei até ele.

-Uma nova mensagem... - li em um sussurro.

Certamente deveria ser de Alice, esclarecendo exatamente a que horas sairíamos.

O abri despreocupadamente, mas é claro, não espere encontrar isso. E menos daquele remetente:

_"Gostei muito do último encontro e gostaria que voltássemos a sair. Liguei para sua casa, mas eu acho que você não estava, porque ninguém respondeu. Gostaria de fazer algo esta noite, pequena? Com carinho. Jake"._

Um gemido escapou dos meus lábios, enquanto apertava os dentes com força.

Quem era aquele cara para que a chamasse de "pequena"?

- Edward, o que aconteceu?

A voz de Bella me assustou e o telefone escorregou das minhas mãos, produzindo um barulho seco ao fazer contato com o tapete macio. Seu olhar parou no pequeno dispositivo e, lentamente, foi até ele para coletá-lo. Quando ela o pegou em suas mãos e leu a mensagem, uma expressão de surpresa se desenhou em seu rosto. Ele olhou para mim e, em seguida, as palavras simplesmente escorregaram pelos meus lábios.

-Você não deveria ligar para ele- disse rapidamente.

A surpresa de Bella aumentou.

- Por quê? Ela perguntou, desconfiada.

-Porque ele não é um cara bom, Bella.

Ficamos nos olhando fixamente, e eu supus que Bella só queria uma base para as minhas palavras precipitadas e desajeitadas. Eu suspirei, sabendo que eu me arrependeria assim que saíssem dos meus lábios.

-Eu não quero ver você com ele, Bella- assegurei- Porque cada vez que te vejo com aquele idiota, eu me sinto doente, eu estou morrendo de ciúme.

Bella abriu os olhos, se isso era possível, ainda mais surpresa.

Sim, eu podia sentir o arrependimento na ponta da minha língua.

Era um idiota.

* * *

><p><strong>NT:** E agora? Como Bella irá reagir? Falei que iria postar logo, não foi? Mereço review? Bjs, Lu.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Olhe nos outros capítulos.

**Eu sei, ninguém está acreditando né? QUE DELÍCIA!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo XVI: Forçando o inevitável.<strong>

**(POV da Bella)**

Edward tinha muitas habilidades, mas ultimamente, a sua capacidade de me surpreender era a mais presente. Após suas palavras, eu fiquei olhando para ele. Eu não conseguia entender aquilo: O que ele temia? Que Jacob tomasse o seu lugar, que pegasse a sua posição como "a pessoa mais próxima a mim"?

Eu suspirei.

-Edward, ele nunca vai ser como você - eu disse. Essa sentença abrange muitos aspectos. - Nunca tomará o seu lugar, se é isso que o preocupa.

Seus olhos intensos se cravaram nos meus, enquanto pegava minha mão. Novamente, a cena estranha me pegou de surpresa: Desde quando nossas conversas e contatos haviam se tornado tão... íntimas?

-Eu ... só ... não se preocupe, ele gaguejou. Então um estranho sorriso pousou em seu rosto. Por que não vemos um filme até que Alice diga que é hora de ir?

Eu sorri suavemente, tentando limpar minha mente de todas as dúvidas que me assaltaram.

-"Ok"- eu disse, enquanto ele me puxava pela mão.

Edward começou a mudar os canais, e acabamos não assistindo a um filme, mas uma série sobre um grupo de gênios algo... idiota. Estávamos deitados na larga cama, rindo tanto a ponto de lágrimas escorrerem de nossos olhos, quando alguém bateu na porta. Enquanto segurava a barriga, Edward se levantou e caminhou até a entrada da nossa suíte. Alguns segundos depois, Alice estava de pé no quarto. Ele trazia um belo vestido verde escuro e sapatos que deveriam ter saltos de uns 10 centímetros.

-Bem supus- ela disse- olhando-me de cima a baixo. - Você está vindo comigo - disse ela apontando para mim.

Quando Edward voltou, ela simplesmente deu-lhe uma bolsa.

-Você coloque isso- ordenou- Saímos em uma hora.

Claro que, quando chegamos ao quarto de Alice, fui submetido a uma reforma longa e tortuosa, já que para minha amiga calça e uma camisa simples, não eram suficientes para uma noite em New Jersey. Depois que eu coloquei um vestido preto com sapatos baixos e Alice arrumou meu cabelo Alice, ambas deixamos o quarto. Jasper, cuja vestimenta já havia passado pelo olhar crítico de sua namorada, estava sentado no sofá, lendo um livro grosso e velho.

-Vou procurar Edward- disse com um sorriso.

Alice aproveitou os últimos minutos para arrumar o cabelo um pouco mais. Por que não lutava contra ela? Oh, eu tinha aprendido há muito tempo não havia sentido nadar contra a maré... ou neste caso, lutar, com Alice. De uma forma ou de outra, sempre conseguia o que queria. Por isso eu estava um pouco apavorada com o seu plano maquiavélico. Inclusive meu rosto estava começando a ficar vermelho com a lembrança, especialmente sabendo que mais cedo ou mais tarde, deveria agir.

Afinal, Alice jurar pelo seu nome era algo... preocupante.

Muito preocupante, de fato.

**(POV de Edward)**

Jasper e eu fomos para a área do estacionamento, onde poderíamos pegar nossos carros. Uma vez que eles estavam prontos, nós nos divertimos conversando na entrada do edifício. Jasper ainda mostrava uma cara cética cada vez que falava comigo. Quando ele ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos, apenas me olhando com aquele ar de mistério, bufei impaciente.

- O quê? -Eu perguntei um pouco agressivo.

-Nada- respondeu ele, simplesmente. - Fiquei me perguntando se em algum momento você decidirá fazer algo com a questão da Bella ...

-Não- respondi imediatamente, - não há nada a fazer.

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha, enquanto os gritos de Alice chegavam até nós.

Dei-lhe um olhar de advertência, antes de me virar para as meninas.

Eu devia ter ficado muito interessado em Bella, porque o meu amigo me pegou pelo braço e me arrastou para o meu carro.

-Claro, não quer fazer nada mas você está olhando para ela como se fosse a última garrafa de água no deserto,- disse ele, ironicamente.

Mas ... inferno! O que eu poderia fazer se Bella estava... radiante?

Fizemos o mesmo caminho da manhã para ir buscar Rose e Emmett, que entraram no meu veículo. Colocando a cabeça a partir do banco traseiro, a namorada do meu irmão começou a dar as direções, enquanto Jasper nos seguia com o carro, apenas a poucos metros de distância. Depois de dobrar em algumas ruas, ir direto por outra e esquivar-se de um ou outro transeunte distraído, chegamos a um bar, que segundo Emmett, tinha aberto apenas algumas semanas atrás.

-É o melhor na cidade Bella- disse Rose, enquanto descíamos do carro.

De fato, o lugar era espaçoso e cheio de luzes e decorações, algo extravagante talvez, mas atraente. As pessoas dançavam em uma pista no centro, enquanto no andar de cima, haviam muitos bebendo e conversando, em um ambiente um pouco mais agradável. Emmett falou com um menino, que parecia trabalhar lá, e logo estávamos localizados em uma das muitas mesas no andar de cima em um canto tranquilo e afastado.

-Eu gosto do lugar -, disse Alice, virando a cabeça em todas as direções, quando se sentou em um dos banquinhos.

Jasper se sentou ao lado dela, balançando a cabeça.

Todos nos acomodamos na mesa e pedimos uma bebida, mas antes que disséssemos ao garçom o que queríamos Alice e Bella começaram uma pequena discussão entre elas. Eu podia ouvir coisas como "beba", "plano" e "loucura", mas nada fazia sentido para mim.

-Para nós, são três chaves de fenda (1)-Alice disse, sorrindo para o garçom.

-Serão duas chaves de fenda e um suco de laranja- corrigiu Bella, olhando ameaçadoramente. - É isso .

Alice mostrou a língua para Bella, enquanto o garçom deixava a mesa, com um sorriso nos lábios.

-Bella, o que pode fazer-lhe uma bebida?- Emmett perguntou muito divertido. - Vamos, amiga, você está de férias em Nova Jersey!

-O lugar não muda a minha sensibilidade ao álcool, Emmett,- Bella disse, franzindo a testa. - Eu tenho... minhas razões-, disse, desviando os olhos da mesa.

Deixamos este tema de conversa quando as bebidas chegaram, mas Emmett aproveitou cada oportunidade para brincar pelo suco de Bella. Depois de uma segunda rodada de bebidas, na qual Bella evitou por todos os meios o álcool, Alice sugeriu que fossemos para a pista de dança. Eu a vi cochichando com Rose, enquanto Jasper chamava a atenção de Bella, isso soava suspeito, mas, vindo de minha irmã, nada era estranho.

Alice teve outra discussão com Bella, enquanto dançávamos juntos, mas se tornou um assunto privado, já que sua conversa foi ofuscada pela música alta. Depois que minha irmã dirigiu um olhar intenso para Bella, ela começou a murmurar coisas para si mesma, de mau humor. Dançamos juntos mais um pouco, até que os casais decidiram tirar algum tempo para eles. Bella, como sempre que tais coisas aconteciam, ficou comigo.

-Eu suponho que você não queira dançar, certo?- Eu perguntei, com um sorriso compreensivo.

Sabia o quanto ele odiava tudo o que tinha relação com seus pés e sua coordenação.

-É a última coisa que quero neste momento, - ela respondeu, o rosto corado.

Peguei sua mão e levei-a para cima.

- Você realmente não pensa beber nada de álcool hoje à noite? -Eu perguntei, não julgando por isto, mas com genuína curiosidade. Não que Bella fosse alcoólatra, mas geralmente se permitia tomar um ou outro gole.

-Eu prefiro não fazer... esta noite, - explicou, seu rosto se tingiu com um rosa forte, enquanto ela se escondia atrás de seus cabelos.

Peguei seu queixo, forçando-a a olhar para cima.

- Por que não? -Eu perguntei, hipnotizado por seus olhos.

-Eu acho que... simplesmente não é uma boa ideia, - disse ela. Seus olhos pousaram sobre a mesa. - É melhor assim.

Eu decidi deixar o assunto de lado. Claramente, havia uma razão para que Bella não quisesse beber nada alcoólico naquela noite.

Nós não gastamos muito tempo lá, ou talvez sim, eu não poderia dizer com certeza. Eu estava conversando com Bella, que parecia um pouco cansada. Depois disso, tinha se acomodado ao longo do sofá, a cabeça no meu colo. Eu tinha começado a fazer suaves acaricia em seu cabelo macio, até que, apesar da agitação do lugar onde estávamos, tinha adormecido. Quando os meninos tinham anunciado que era hora de ir embora, tomei-a em meus braços, com cuidado para não acordá-la, e estava encaminhado trás deles.

-Eu vou conduzir o seu carro, Jazz, e você leva o de Edward evitando assim que ele tenha que liberar Bella, - disse Alice, com um olhar sonhador em mim.

Revirei os olhos enquanto me acomodava no banco de trás do meu Volvo com Bella ainda em meus braços.

Emmett e Rosalie foram com Alice no carro de Jasper, enquanto ele se instalava no assento do motorista do meu veículo. A viagem não foi muito longa, mas eu decidi me entreter em observar a respiração ritmada de Bella, seus olhos fechados e os lábios entreabertos.

-Edward... -Bella sussurrou. Abri os olhos surpreso. Ela ainda estava dormindo.

- Ela acabou de dizer seu nome, ou foi minha imaginação? -Jasper perguntou, olhando por um dos espelhos.

Eu concordei.

Ele sorriu divertido, quando voltou a olhar para frente.

Logo chegamos ao hotel e não foi uma tarefa difícil carregar Bella. Alice estacionou o carro de Jasper, depois de deixar Emmett e Rosalie, e seu namorado fez o mesmo com meu carro. Deixando o carro no lugar, os quatro entramos no hotel. Alice abriu a porta para o meu quarto e depois saiu em silêncio, enquanto Jasper balançava a mão em despedida. Entrei no quarto e, com o nariz, acendi as luzes. Eu empurrei a porta delicadamente com um pé e depois entrei no quarto. Apoiei Bella sobre a cama e fiquei olhando para ela por alguns minutos, admirando todas as pequenas coisas que eu amava. Ele murmurou algo ininteligível e rolou na cama até ficar de costas. Eu sorri e fui ao banheiro.

Quando voltei, no entanto, Bella não estava mais dormindo. Pelo contrário, estava sentada no meio da cama. Seu rosto estava sonolento e, em uma de suas mãos, segurava uma grande garrafa de champanhe.

- O que você faz isso? -Eu perguntei, assustando-a. Seus olhos estavam se fixaram em mim. -Desculpe, eu não queria assustá-la...

-Não- se preocupe, - disse, com voz rouca. - Eu não sei, um dos entregadores a trouxe , disse que era um presente do hotel.

Um presente do hotel...?- Encolhi os ombros.

-Deveríamos bebê- la, então, -eu disse.

Tomei a dois copos que repousava sobre a bandeja de prata, localizada em uma pequena mesa em frente à cama. Pegando a garrafa de Bella e abrindo cuidadosamente, enchi os dois. Eu entreguei uma a minha companheira, que olhou o conteúdo duvidosa. Como se no meio de um debate interno, ficou olhando a taça fixamente. Depois de um tempo, só deu de ombros.

- Pelo que brindamos? -Eu perguntei.

-Para que os entregadores não interrompem nunca mais os sonhos mais agradáveis, - disse ela, fazendo-me rir. -Saúde.

- Salud! -Ambos bebemos o conteúdo de nossos copos.

Bella serviu outra taça e insistiu que eu propusesse a razão do brinde desta vez. Olhando para ela, da forma que estava, com os olhos brilhantes e as bochechas rosadas, eu só poderia responder uma coisa:

-Por você, - surpresa com as minhas palavras, bateu seu copo com o meu.

Depois de um tempo brincando, com a TV ligada e a garrafa dando voltas pelo quarto, Bella começou a enroscar-se ao meu lado, na cama. Eu, que estava deitado, tirei um dos meus braços debaixo da minha cabeça, para passar por cima dos seus ombros. Quando a aproximei de mim, senti suas mãos agarrando a minha cintura. Tentando me fazer de desentendido do arrepio que tinha me percorrido dos pés à cabeça, tentei concentrar-se em mudar os canais TV.

- Você está com frio? Bella perguntou, em voz baixa.

-Não, não, estou bem, - eu respondi, em tom sussurrado.

Ela, porém, apertou um pouco mais seu abraço. De repente, senti como se uma de suas finas pernas se emaranhando à minha. De forma desajeitada, conseguiu passa- la para o outro lado do meu corpo, ficando montada sobre. A olhei surpreso, ela cravou seus olhos castanhos no meu rosto.

-Eu não tenho frio, - ela disse, e eu supus que o álcool tinha algo ver com seu tom de voz tão... provocante ?

-Pequena você está bêbada-, expliquei como se estivesse falando com uma criança pequena.

-Não, eu não estou- respondeu, inclinando- se ligeiramente.

-Sim, sim você está, - respondi.

-Não, não, Edward! -Ela gritou. - Não continue assim por que se não vou ter que calar você.

- Oh, sim? Como você vai me calar?- Eu perguntei, achando graça. - Você pensa em me bater?

-Não, eu penso em beijá-lo.

Antes que eu pudesse entender as palavras que ela havia falado com aquele tom confiante, ela pegou meu rosto nas mãos e inclinou para frente. Os seus lábios pressionaram os meus, no início suavemente e tornando-se gradualmente mais exigentes. Em um estado de inconsciência momentânea, procurei o caminho para a profundidade de sua boca, conseguindo quase que instantaneamente. Eu me virei na cama, deixando-a presa debaixo do meu corpo, enquanto nos separamos para respirar.

-Bella ... você ... entende ... onde ... você está se metendo ...? -Perguntei, ainda com pouco ar. - Você está provocando a sua sorte.

Ela não respondeu. Apenas se pendurou no meu pescoço e me beijou novamente com a mesma intensidade de antes.

* * *

><p>...<p>

A chave de fenda é uma bebida muito comum aqui, consistindo de vodka e suco de laranja. Aviso prévio, somente porque eu não sei se em alguns outros países tem esse mesmo nome. A autora é Argentina.

**N/T**: AAAAAAAAA!Todos surtam! E agora? Será que passarão para a próxima base? Review.


	17. Chapter 17

Já estamos chegando no final, restam 2 ou 3 capítulos. Nos falamos lá em baixo.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo XVII: Nada de álcool, por favor<strong>.

**(POV da Bella)**

O tempo me ensinou que eu não deveria beber álcool em algumas ocasiões, nem mesmo sentir o cheiro. Realmente não era puritana nem nada, mas parecia que tudo que bebia logo assubia à cabeça, sem escalas. Quando eu tinha adormecido no bar, tinha acreditado que tinha cumprido o meu compromisso de não beber durante essa noite toda. Claro, meus planos tinham a particularidade de não sair como o esperado. A bendita garrafa de champanhe e o abençoado entregador que tinha respondido às ordens de trazer- la.

Claro, depois de alguns drinques, me encontrar agarrada com Edward não era uma tarefa fácil. Qualquer desculpa estúpida, como pensar que ele estava com frio, tinha servido para me jogar sobre ele... literalmente falando, é claro. E, tendo seus lábios tão perto, bem... a carne é fraca. E meu autocontrole também, claro.

Por fim, Alice fez seu plano ser realizado: Eu tinha me jogado sobre Edward, como ela tinha me dito para fazer, sem qualquer remorso ou um subterfúgio. Hooray!

Seus lábios se moviam contra os meus de forma submissa e insuportavelmente lenta, e fiquei surpreso que a estranha previsão de Alice se cumprira:

"Não se preocupe, ele vai corresponder. Ele não sairá se você tomar a iniciativa."

No entanto, que não durou tanto tempo quanto eu desejava. Quando Edward virou-se, posicionando-se sobre mim, senti que algo tão simples como respirar tinha se tornado uma tarefa extremamente complicada.

-Bella... você ... entende ... onde ... você está se metendo ...?- Edward perguntou ofegante. As mechas bronze de seu cabelo caindo sobre meu rosto. - Você está tentando a sua sorte.

E tinha que me importar com isso, quando nem sequer sabia o que diabos ele estava falando?

Edward não tinha negado ao meu beijo. Talvez eu estive com sorte e ele estava tão bêbado quanto eu... mesmo que eu nem estava realmente bêbada. Ok, eu estava determinada a aproveitar as oportunidades. Pendurada em seu pescoço, trazendo o seu rosto mais para perto do meu. Não foi um beijo suave ou lento como na ocasião anterior, pelo contrário, parecia uma guerra de nossas bocas, uma luta absurda e encantadora. Enquanto minhas mãos despenteavam seu cabelo macio, seus dedos começaram a colocar carícias suaves aos lados do meu corpo. Tivemos que nos separar para tomar ar, e eu voltei a girar, ficando mais uma vez sobre ele. Quase por um impulso externo para o meu corpo, comecei a desabotoar minha pequena camisa do pijama. No entanto, senti a mão grande de Edward frear as minhas.

-Bella, você poderia parar de se despir? -Perguntou, olhando para fora da janela.

Eu ignorei as palavras dele e me inclinei para beijar seu pescoço. Com o luar e as sombras suaves da TV, sua pele de mármore parecia incrivelmente tentadora. Eu o senti tencionar-se diante do contato, e suas mãos me levantaram pelos ombros. Seus olhos verdes brilhavam, formando as cores mais bonitas vi na minha vida. Ok, talvez o álcool fosse o responsável por isso, mas decidi ignorá-lo.

-Bella, isso não está bem-disse. De uma forma que parecia quase mágica, ele estava de pé ao meu lado, enquanto me acomodava sobre a cama. - Melhor que você durma aqui e eu vou ... dormir no sofá.

Não me senti forte o suficiente para murmurar ou para sair da cama, então eu peguei sua mão, tentando segurá-lo de alguma forma.

Claro, ele pode se livrar da minha mão e sair do quarto.

O som do chuveiro foi a última coisa que ouvi antes de adormecer, em profunda frustração.

- Edward não se interessava por mim! Quando inferno iria entender isso?

**(POV de Edward)**

Bella era a minha perdição, disso não restava dúvidas, mas como eu poderia ter deixado as coisas irem tão longe? Ela estava um pouco bêbada e eu, afinal, era um homem. Seu melhor amigo, sim, mas um homem depois de tudo.

Depois de deixá-la deitada na cama, decidi que uma ducha não me faria mal para limpar a minha mente. Abrindo a torneira e deixando mais fria do que quente, eu tomei um banho rápido. Eu coloquei meu pijama e fui para a sala. Felizmente, quando eu atravessei o quarto, Bella estava mergulhada em um sono profundo. No entanto, eu pude ouvir claramente quando, com a voz sonolenta murmurou:

-Edward...

Antes de cometer algum tipo de loucura, fui para a sala. O fato de que estaria sonhando comigo não ajudava em nada meu objetivo de ficar longe.

A noite foi longa, principalmente porque foi uma tarefa difícil parar de reproduzir a cena com Bella na minha mente fantasia. Claro, quando eu finalmente fechei meus olhos, o tempo passou rápido demais. Tão rápido que, antes que imaginasse, alguém estava me sacudindo pelos ombros. A voz alegre e só poderia ser uma pessoa. É claro que, continuava a fingir que estava dormindo.

- Edward, levante de uma vez, porra!- Pediu Alice.

Abri um olho, olhando para ela com raiva.

-Deixe-me dormir.

Eu fechei minha pálpebra.

- É meio-dia, Eddie! Ela respondeu, sacudindo o meu ombro novamente. - Eu não vou perder um dia lindo de sol!

- Que emoção! Eu murmurei sarcasticamente, incorporando - me. - Eu estava sentado no sofá e minha irmã sentou ao meu lado.

-Agora você está em pleno uso de suas faculdades... eu acho-, falou com um olhar severo, - você poderia explicar por que dormir no sofá?- Perguntou ela.

-Eh, me sentia mal ... Eu me senti mal, eu disse rapidamente. A sobrancelha levantada Alice me disse que eu não acreditou em uma palavra. Não queria incomodar Bella.

-Então, como Bella, você decidiu não me contar nada... - Alice suspirou e descansou um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

O meu coração bateu mais rápido quando eu ouvi o seu nome.

- Será que ela já acordou? Eu perguntei.

Ela balançou a cabeça.

-Está lá em baixo, tomando seu café da manhã- explicou minha irmã, levantando-se. - E seria bom que você fizesse o mesmo ... obviamente algo aconteceu, e gostaria de saber o que, mas ...

-Alice, não insista, por favor- pedi levando o polegar e o indicador para a ponte do meu nariz.

A situação toda estava me superando.

-Não, eu não insistirei, - disse a sério, balançando a cabeça- você que deveria insistir.

Olhei para ela confuso, enquanto ela saia do quarto sem dizer mais nada.

Me troquei rapidamente e desci tão rápido quanto meus pés permitiam. Quando cheguei na sala de jantar, apenas Jasper e meu pai estavam lá, o primeiro tinha um jornal em suas mãos e, ao me ver, levantou a cabeça.

-Você está atrasado para o desjejum- disse ele, com um meio sorriso.

-Eu sei, - eu apontei rapidamente. - E Bella?

-Na piscina, eu acho, com sua mãe e Alice- respondeu com um sorriso no rosto. - Supõe-se que estaremos indo até lá.

Eu suspirei. Não seria uma tarefa fácil.

Nós três nos levantamos e nos dirigimos à piscina exterior do hotel onde tinha um monte de gente aproveitando o dia ensolarado. Em um canto, encontrei minha mãe, que estava lendo uma revista e se bronzeando. Meu pai sentou ao lado dela, enquanto ela nos disse que Alice e Bella tinham ido nadar um pouco. Jasper me acompanhou até a piscina e à distância, vimos como nossas duas companheiras estavam no meio de uma luta de água. Antes que Jasper fosse até elas, eu o peguei pelo braço. Ele se virou para me encarar.

-Jazz, poderia entreter um pouco... Alice? -Eu perguntei um pouco desconfortável. - Preciso falar com Bella.

Jasper sorriu de lado.

-Não se preocupe, piscou para mim e mergulhou na água.

Eu vi quando Jasper falava com Alice e a carregava para uma extremidade da piscina, enquanto ela ria histericamente. Bella ficou sob a borda, assim eu nadei em direção a ela. Quando saí da água, caíram alguns respingos sobre ela e seu rosto assumiu um tom rosado automaticamente. Ela estava evitando meus olhos, então eu percebi que ela deveria lembrar de algo do que tinha acontecido na noite anterior.

-Bella ... podemos conversar?- Perguntei delicadamente.

Ela balançou a cabeça, olhando por cima da água.

Compartilhamos um profundo silêncio por alguns minutos. De longe vi Jasper e Alice saírem da piscina e se dirigirem para o hotel, com uma toalha em torno de seus ombros.

Suspirei profundamente, voltando a olhar para minha companheira.

-Sobre o que aconteceu ontem...

-Vai me dizer que foi um erro, certo? -Ele perguntou suavemente, e seus olhos castanhos fixos nos meus. - Quero dizer, você ... não ... eu não te ...

-Não-, respondi com sinceridade. Suas sobrancelhas levantaram em descrença. - Eu não me arrependo de nada, porque desde a festa, quando tive a oportunidade de beijá-la, eu não queria mais nada a não ser voltar a fazê- lo , novamente e novamente ...

Eu respirei, depois de falar sem parar.

-Mas ... c-como? ¿Vo.. você ...?

-Não, Bella, eu não, - respondi rapidamente, imaginando o que ela queria dizer. - Você sempre foi, é e sempre será a única-admiti, olhando- a fixamente , quase em transe. Pensei que não poderia ter você, então me resignei. Não eram as outras, era você, mais ninguém.

Bella piscou várias vezes, e parecia congelada no lugar.

-Eu te amo, Bella, e eu só desejo que você tenha isso claro- disse e os meus olhos viajavam ao redor da grande.

-Eu também te amo, Edward, - ela respondeu em voz baixa, - sempre.

Voltei a pousar colocar meus olhos em cima dela. Um pequeno sorriso nervoso apontava em seus lábios. Instintivamente eu coloquei minha mão em sua bochecha, segurando a borda da piscina com a outra. Eu não poderia dizer exatamente quanto tempo nós estávamos nos olhando, mas tudo ao meu redor parou de ter importância quando a sua boca quente pousou sobre a minha. Aquele beijo expressava todas as coisas que não poderíamos dizer com meras palavras. Todas essas coisas que nunca falamos em voz alta, que nunca tínhamos sido capazes de expressar, sem necessidade de uma boa desculpa ou alguns copos de álcool.

Nós afundamos na água, enquanto ela passava os braços em volta do meu pescoço e eu peguei-a pela cintura, e eu percebi que aquele beijo era melhor que todos os outros que havíamos dado antes.

Eu sabia a sinceridade, e eu adorei.

* * *

><p><strong>NT:** Awwwwwwwnnnn! Muito fofo não é?Review!

...


	18. Chapter 18

**Mais um capítulo fresquinho para vocês e agora só falta o último e o epílogo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 18: Ops!<strong>

(POV da Bella)

Na verdade, eu estava mergulhado em um estado de inconsciência. Desde que Edward tinha dito tudo aquilo, com tanta sinceridade, tudo o que estava em torno de mim tinha desaparecido por magia. Senti seus lábios moldados aos meus, senti suas mãos na minha cintura, ainda sob a água, a sensação de sua pele fez-me sentir perfeitamente bem. Ainda assim, foi difícil entender como tudo mudou tão dramaticamente... mas não podia reclamar. Edward corresponder os meus sentimentos era o que sempre quis e, finalmente, parecia que isso era algo possível.

Claro, meu cérebro conseguir assimilar era foi algo diferente.

Após alguns segundos, ambos precisávamos de ar, de modo que nós não só nos separamos, mas também fomos para a superfície da água. Seus olhos verdes cravaram nos meus, e senti o calor se apoderar do meu rosto. Ouvi rindo baixinho.

-Você é tão adorável, -ele disse, acariciando uma das minhas bochechas rosadas. Agarrei a borda da piscina com uma mão para não afundar. Na verdade, Edward poderia conseguir isso.

-E você está tão... tão... - Havia uma palavra para defini- lo? "Perfeito", certamente. Não lhe faria justiça.

Ele riu novamente.

-Tão ... o quê? - Perguntou ele, notavelmente divertido.

-Tão ... você - eu respondi, encolhendo os ombros ligeiramente.

Mais uma vez, ouvi a bela melodia de seu riso.

- Isso é bom ou ruim? -Ele perguntou se aproximando de mim.

Eu sorri suavemente.

-Para mim, é perfeito- apoiei minhas mãos em seus ombros, antes de colocar os meus lábios nos dele.

Tudo isso estava tão bom. Eu estava sonhando, ou será que realmente tudo estava acontecendo?

-É melhor sairmos- disse Edward, afastando- se de mim apenas o suficiente para poder falar. Alice começará a se perguntar o que estamos fazendo, e isso é perigoso.

Eu ri, assentindo suavemente.

Edward me ajudou a sair da piscina e passou a mão em minha cintura, sabendo da minha falta de jeito poderia proporcionar- me um bom golpe devido ao chão escorregadio. Quando chegamos ao pequeno terraço para banhos de sol. Esme e Carlisle estavam quase inconscientes. Com um sorriso, Edward fez sinal para eu ficar quieta e nos afastamos do local, para deixá-los dormir em paz. Pegamos um par de toalhas e entramos no hotel. Logo pegamos o elevador e, em meio a beijos furtivos, chegamos ao nosso quarto. Ambos deixamos as toalhas na pequena cozinha e nos atiramos no sofá, não nos preocupando muito em não molhá- lo. Senti um dos braços de Edward me pegar pela cintura, e me recostei sobre o seu peito, que já estava seco.

- Você acha poderemos nos esconder aqui e não sair até o Natal? Perguntei-lhe com um pequeno sorriso.

Me devolveu o gesto, enquanto depositava um beijo na minha cabeça.

-Nada me agradaria mais, pequena –assegurou - mas se não acompanharmos Alice na compra dos presentes, é mais provável que ela derrube a porta.

Eu ri baixinho.

-Você está certo- eu concordei. - Eu acho que é melhor eu ir tomar um banho agora mesmo.

Sorri quando ele balançou a cabeça, e me levantei. No entanto, antes que eu pudesse me mover, Edward segurou meu braço e me obrigou a cair de novo no sofá. Seu braço livre deslizou na minha cintura, me puxando contra ele. Senti seus lábios contra os meus, movendo-se ferozmente. Passei minha mão em seu pescoço, tentando apagar a lacuna inexistente entre nós. Como eu poderia ter resistido tanto tempo com ele sem fazer isso?

Quando nos separamos, Edward acariciou minha bochecha.

-Eu te amo tanto- disse ele com uma voz tão cheia de adoração, que fez meu coração bater mais forte.

-Eu acho que sei como você se sente- respondi, dando-lhe um beijo curto na boca. Vou tomar banho, antes que Alice compra um tanque para derrubar a porta.

O sorriso de Edward foi a última coisa que ouvi antes de entrar no banheiro.

**(POV de Edward)**

-Você está linda.

Bella corou, enquanto se acomodava ao meu lado no sofá. Ele usava calça jeans apertada e uma camisa azul, que lhe deixavam incrivelmente bonita. Ela sorriu timidamente e inclinou-se sobre mim. Beijei seus cabelos, que exalava o delicioso aroma que era tão característico dela.

-Hey, Edward ... você ...acha ? Bem, você acha que devemos contar a todos sobre isso ...? -Ela perguntou suavemente.

-Tenho certeza que contarei a Jacob- disse tentando tirar um pouco do drama para a questão. Um pequeno sorriso tocou em seus lábios. Acariciei seu ombro suavemente. - Calma, Bella, nós faremos tudo a seu tempo.

Ela balançou a cabeça lentamente, um pouco mais relaxada.

- O que você acha da véspera de Natal? Eu perguntei com um sorriso.

Ela balançou a cabeça vigorosamente. Então seu sorriso tornou-se um pouco de zombaria.

- Você pensa em contar a Jacob também? – Perguntou notavelmente divertida.

-É claro- eu respondi rapidamente- Eu não posso esperar para ver sua cara quando ele me vir beijando você- eu disse com uma gargalhada.

-E ... o que você vai fazer com Charles?- Bella perguntou timidamente, enquanto os meus dedos estavam emaranhadas brincando em seus cabelos.

-Eu vou falar com ele- assegurei, olhando para frente. - Eu também acredito que Charles sempre soube de alguma forma.

Ela me olhou confusa.

- O que você quer dizer? , Perguntou.

-Eu nunca mostrei um interesse real por ele- disse eu, voltando-me ligeiramente para olhar para seu rosto. - Foi uma boa companhia, mas não era o que eu queria- com um pequeno sorriso, eu aproximei meus lábios aos seus.

-Mas, então, você nunca...? -O rosto de Bella se tingiu de várias cores. - Você nunca esteve...você ... quero dizer ...?

Eu não pude reprimir uma gargalhada. Às vezes, ela conseguia ser tão adorável!

- Se estive com algum deles desta maneira?- Eu perguntei, olhando-a intensamente. - Acho que não. Apenas uma pessoa despertou esse desejo em mim, e está longe de ser como Charles...

Ela piscou surpresa, e seu rosto ficou ainda mais vermelho. Deixei escapar outra risada enquanto assistia. Ela não tinha ideia de todas as coisas que provocava em mim, e queria deixar bem claro. Mas também sabia que este não era o momento certo.

-Eu não estou te pressionando- eu comentei divertido, delicadamente beijando seu nariz. - Tudo a seu tempo, Bella. Já estou muito feliz de estar com você- eu dei um largo sorriso, depois de minhas palavras honestas.

Assim, enquanto nós dávamos um beijo curto, batidas na porta nos distraíram.

Aha. Hora das compras com Alice.

Sorri ternamente para Bella, antes de nós dois nos encaminharmos para a porta.

Toda a noite eu estive com aquele sorriso estúpido preso nos lábios. Estava feliz, incrivelmente feliz, e nem mesmo a noite de compras noite poderia me incomodar. Os sorrisos cúmplices com Bella, carícias furtivas, beijos às escondidas... tudo era absolutamente perfeita.

Já tínhamos passado por umas dez ou quinze lojas, nos escondendo uns dos outros para escolher nossos presentes de Natal. Depois de sair de uma loja de eletrodomésticos, Alice sequestrou Bella e Rose... literalmente. Nós nem se quer as vimos desaparecer, mas Jasper tinha certeza de que minha demoníaca irmã mais nova tinha sido a culpada por isso. Nós, resignados, nos sentamos em um banco e Emmett se ofereceu para ir buscar alguns refrescos. Meu pai e minha mãe ainda estavam no hotel, já que nesta mesma noite chegariam Charlie e Renée, os pais de Bella.

-Então, finalmente, parece que tudo correu bem, certo?- Jasper perguntou, sorrindo condescendente.

- Huh?

-Tudo correu bem- ele repetiu. - Bella e você ...

Olhei para ele com os olhos incrivelmente abertos.

- Como você...?- Eu perguntei atônito.

Jasper riu, inclinando-se ligeiramente para frente.

-Eu sou muito observador, Edward-assegurou- e é muito claro que você teve uma mudança radical de humor ...tal como Bella.

Eu sorri.

-Estou muito feliz, Jazz-disse, com aquela expressão sonhadora que se refletia no meu rosto toda vez que eu pensava em tudo o que tinha acontecido. - Mesmo que eu não possa acreditar.

-Fico feliz por você- disse meu amigo, batendo nas minhas costas suavemente. - Quando você irá torná-lo pública? Ele brincou.

-Esperaremos o Natal- eu disse sinceramente. - Acreditamos que seja uma notícia importante.

-Eu acho que sim.

Finalmente, a tarefa tortuosa de comprar presentes chegou ao fim. Tinha conseguido escapar com Jasper tempo suficiente para que ambos pudéssemos comprar presentes para as nossas parceiras. Eu tinha escolhido o presente perfeito para Bella, era possível que ela fosse me matar, mas não podia me recusar nada. Era o meu primeiro presente como...!

Então eu percebi que nós, ainda, que não éramos nada. Pelo menos não formalmente.

Eu sorri quase inconsciente.

A pediria no momento apropriado.

**(POV da Bella)**

Compras com Alice sempre foram uma provação. No entanto, eu estava tão feliz que nem coisas ainda assim parecia me afetar. Minha pequena e perspicaz amiga percebeu, assim como Rose, mas eu disse-lhes que só estava emocionada com a perspectiva de Natal com a família. A desculpa pareceu suficiente para as duas seguirem seu caminho ... ou, talvez, a liquidação de sapatos fosse a culpada pelo fim do interrogatório.

Aproveitei o tempo que elas estavam perdidas entre as grandes vitrines que exibiam os sapatos para ir para escolher o presente de Edward. Eu não tinha um salário enorme, mas tinha poupado o suficiente para comprar algo para todos. Claro, ele não era exceção.

Depois de encontrar um bom presente e tirar as minhas amigas daquela selva de sapatos, nós três voltamos para onde os rapazes nos esperavam, com algumas sacolas nas mãos e um sorriso grande em seus rostos.

- Vamos dormir!- Exclamou Alice, olhando para o relógio. É tarde, e amanhã vai ser um dia muito longo!

Todos nós concordamos com isso. Afinal de contas, as compras poderiam ser realmente estressantes.

Nos dividimos nos carros para chegar ao hotel. Claro que, quando chegamos, eu não pude escapar dos abraços de urso da minha mãe e as palavras preocupadas de Charlie, sutilmente interessado na minha saúde, meus estudos e... bem, os meus amores. Evitando o último tema, consegui que Alice os distraísse um pouco. Enquanto a pequena do grupo lhes contava tudo o que tínhamos feito nos últimos dias, não tendo nada a invejar da velocidade de fala de Renée, eu assistia a cena de longe. Eu estava realmente feliz por ter meus pais e meus amigos comigo.

-Estava com muitas saudades, certo? -Disse a voz suave de Edward, descansando a mão na minha cintura.

Virei meu rosto um pouco para olhar para ele, balançando a cabeça.

Todos tomaram o elevador rapidamente. Edward e eu, que tínhamos chegado por último, tivemos que esperar, porque os elevadores eram só para seis. Eu pensei ter visto Jasper piscar para nós antes de as portas serem fechadas ... talvez tenha sido minha imaginação. Então, no mesmo instante em que o elevador começou a funcionar, Edward me agarrou pela cintura e antes que eu pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, ela tinha os seus lábios macios nos meus. Com um sorriso nos meus lábios, eu descansei meus cotovelos sobre os seus ombros, elevando alguns centímetros do chão, e os meus dedos ficaram presos em seus cabelos sedosos cor de bronze. Ocasionalmente nos separando para tomar ar e voltando a juntar nossas bocas, ambos entramos no elevador nos beijando. Edward tirou uma das mãos da minha cintura para apertar um botão, e, logo voltou sua atenção para mim. A mão que tinha deixado meu corpo começou a acariciar um dos meus lados, enquanto a boca de Edward se tornava mais e mais exigente. Ele mordeu meu lábio inferior com força e novamente eu me perguntava como eu poderia ter ficado tanto tempo com ele sem fazer aquilo.

- Concordo Rose, eu estou contente que nós não somos os únicos que nos agarramos em locais públicos- comentou aquela voz hilariante e grossa, que eu conhecia tão bem.

Oh, oh.

-Edward e eu viramos a cabeça lentamente, ainda abraçados e vimos oito pares de olhos em nós. O sorriso de Emmett, os rostos incrédulos dos meus pais e os de Edward, o rosto de emoção de Alice, a careta arrogante e satisfeita de Rose e a diversão de Jasper.

Meu companheiro e eu nos olhávamos com pavor e então nos viramos para olhar para frente.

Devíamos algumas explicações.

Por que os elevadores só caíam nos filmes?

Agh!

* * *

><p><strong>NT**: Pegos com a boca na botija! KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Mereço review ou tomates?


	19. Chapter 19

**Gostaria de agradecer a todos que vem acompanhando essa fic,pois eu gostei muito dela e quis passar para vocês. Saibam que eu tentei fazer o meu melhor e espero de coração que vocês tenham gostado.**

**Gostaria de agradecer principalmente à autora MrsValensi/ By LadyCornamenta, que foi tão gentil em sua autorização para a tradução. Muchas gracias**.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 19: Quase platônico.<strong>

**(POV de Edward)**

Bella parecia estar congelada ... bem, na verdade, todos pareciam colados ao chão. Decidindo fazer alguma coisa, gentilmente limpei minha garganta. Logo, todos os olhos caíram sobre mim, fazendo-me sentir um pouco desconfortável. O que exatamente deveria dizer? Eu podia sentir no rosto de todos, aquela cética careta. Era como se eles aparecessem irritados ou algo assim... era minha impressão ou pareciam aliviados ...? De acordo, o fato de que não entraram em pânico facilitava dar uma explicação. O que deveria dizer?

-Eu acho que seria melhor que nós déssemos um tempo a Edward e Bella-Jasper disse casualmente. Sutilmente, começou a empurrar a multidão para se afastarem do elevador.

Eu soltei o ar que estava segurando.

Bem dito seja, Jasper!

Eu ouvi os gemidos de Emmett, quando todos se dirigiram pelo o longo corredor do hotel. Bella descansou a cabeça no meu ombro, quando saímos do elevador, e soltou um suspiro alto. Então, ela levantou a cabeça e ficamos nos olhando nos olhos. Não se passaram nem dez segundos até que nós começamos a rir tanto quanto loucos, de pé no meio do corredor.

Afinal de contas, a situação tinha sido demasiada patética e constrangedora.

- Você viu a cara de Alice? -Bella disse, em meio a risos.

-Você por que não viu a cara de seu pai... -Eu comentei. A mistura de surpresa e ameaça de Charlie era uma combinação muito engraçada. Eu suspirei. - Agora vem o pior.

-Oh, sim, -destacou Bella, e seu rosto voltou a adquirir aquele tom de rosa.

Peguei a mão dela, apertando delicadamente.

-Calma.

Eu vi o seu sorriso. Então eu sabia que eu estaria preparado para enfrentar qualquer coisa.

Claro que, depois que ambos tiveram que nos submeter a um interrogatório nas mãos de Alice, que insistiu que ele havia previsto o que iria acontecer entre nós. A família inteira estava curiosa, mas nós preferimos deixar para véspera de Natal. Com uma pequena ajuda de Jasper, os ânimos se acalmaram, e Bella e eu fomos capazes de sair ilesos do interrogatório iminente. Quando fechamos a porta do nosso quarto, os dois começaram a rir... muito novamente. Eu supus que a mistura de nervos e suspense, e a ironia da situação criava esse efeito em nós.

Bella, depois de alguns beijos fugazes e comentários sobre o incidente, decidiu que seria boa ideia ver um filme. É claro, o nosso foco sobre ele durou apenas 15 minutos e então lentamente começamos a nos beijar, deitados na larga cama no quarto. Bella sentou-se em mim e começou a brincar com meu cabelo.

-Tudo isso está tão bom- eu murmurei com olhos fechados, sentindo o hálito quente de Bella perto do meu rosto.

-Eu também acho- ela sussurrou, acariciando suavemente meu pescoço.

Ficamos em silêncio, após ela ter apoiado a testa contra a minha.

- Edward? Ele a chamou em voz baixa.

- Hm? Eu disse sonolento.

Criou-se um silêncio que me fez abrir os olhos, pesaroso. As bochechas de Bella estavam rosadas e seus olhos castanhos estavam fixos nos meus.

-Edward, você... você diz que eu era a única ... mas então, como você chegou a pensar ... bem, que você ... poderia ser ...?

Eu ri diante da sua hesitação e beijei delicadamente a ponta do seu nariz.

-A verdade é que eu gostaria de saber também, - comentei fazendo uma careta. - Acredite em mim é algo perturbador quando você percebe que todas as meninas de dão... nojo. Bem, quase todas.

-Eu sempre disse que sua mente estava em uma frequência diferente, - ela zombou, com os olhos brilhando. - Olha para pensar isso!

- Olha quem está falando de mentes alienígenas! -Eu repliquei sorrindo de lado. - Você é a única com uma cabeça que vai contra o mundo, pequena.

De forma extremamente madura, Bella me mostrou a língua.

-Cale a boca,- velho murmurou, apertando seus lábios nos meus.

Eu ri contra a sua boca. Embora eu tivesse menos de três meses de diferença de idade de Bella, às vezes parecia tão infantil e indefesa.

E eu gostava de ser capaz de ser eu quem estava lá para protegê-la.

Ela era a minha bebê e sempre seria.

(POV da Bella)

Eu estava terminando de colocar aquele vestido, que é claro, tinha sido aprovado pelo olho crítico de Alice. Era uma peça simples, mas elegante o bastante para vestir na véspera de Natal no estilo Cullen de celebrações. Eu ajustei um lacinho no meu cabelo, que estava preso, e quando ouvi a batida na porta do quarto, corri para abrir. Edward olhou para mim sorrindo, vestindo calças e uma camisa branca imaculada. Seus olhos brilharam quando me observou.

-Preciosa-disse, estendendo a mão galantemente, enquanto ele fazia uma reverência exagerada.

Eu ri tão boba, enquanto tomava sua mão.

Alice e Jasper se juntaram a nós no início do corredor, e os quatro desceram para o saguão do hotel, onde meus pais e os de Edward estavam à nossa espera. Charlie ainda tinha aquele sorriso desconfiado no rosto, olhando para minha mão entrelaçada com a de Edward. Minha mãe, no entanto, parecia bastante satisfeita com o fato, sem se preocupar muito com o passado do que costumava ser apenas meu melhor amigo. Carlisle e Esme, por outro lado, não tiveram uma reação exagerada ou nada: só tinham desenhado em seus rostos aquele sorriso carinhoso e condescendente que parecia esconder milhares de coisas. Algo em sua expressão me disse que eles já estavam esperando alguma coisa assim.

Como eles poderiam saber? Eu não podia responder a isso.

Nós nos dividimos entre os carros como nas outras ocasiões, já que Rosalie e Emmett tinham escolhido um restaurante não muito longe de seu apartamento. De acordo com Rose, tinha feito uma reserva um dia depois que chegamos e que tinha sido extremamente sortuda por ter obtido uma mesa para dez. Depois do jantar, certamente iríamos para o apartamento do casal, até que desse meia noite e poderíamos trocar nossos presentes.

Entramos no "Georgia Brown", onde uma mulher muito alta nos levou à nossa mesa para dez. Depois de termos nos acomodado, começamos um pequeno debate para decidir o que iríamos jantar. Sem muita vontade de ler o extenso menu, deixei Edward escolher algo Edward para ambos.

- O que pediremos para beber?- Carlisle perguntou scaneando a mesa com os olhos, rapidamente.

-Poderíamos pedir um pouco de champanhe-Emmett disse casualmente.

-Oh, sim, champanhe! Alice gritou com entusiasmo.

Revirei os olhos. Alice amava champanhe...

Momento!

Alice, champanhe. Champanhe, Alice.

Oh-por-Deus.

- Alice, foi você!- Eu gritei, apontando acusadoramente com o meu braço estendido.

Ela piscou várias vezes, olhando para mim. Parecia genuinamente confusa.

- O champanhe, Alice, o champanhe- disse sob o olhar vigilante de todos. Eu podia sentir os olhos curiosos de Edward em mim.

Alice estava me olhando confusa.

- O que quer dizer, Bella? Ele perguntou, com o cenho profundamente franzido.

Eu ia protestar, mas alguém me interrompeu.

-Na verdade, o do champanhe fui eu - disse Rose, como se aquele assunto a chateasse terrivelmente. Alice sugeriu uma ideia similar, mas eu saiba que não faria por medo de matá-la. Então, sabendo o número do seu quarto, liguei e cuidou disso. - Eu estava cansada de darem tantas voltas! Ela exclamou.

É claro, Rosalie não era conhecida como sendo um paciente. E, como você deve ter adivinhado, ela sabia que eu não lhe negaria nada. A verdade é que Rose podia se tornar algo... intimidadora.

Agora, um último detalhe. Como ela sabia o que acontecia com Edward?

Quase como se ela soubesse o que estava pensando, Rosalie revirou os olhos.

-Vocês sempre foram tão óbvios-, disse ela. - Eu não poderia esperar mais até vocês se decidirem.

-Essa é minha garota-, Emmett riu, passando a mão sobre os seus ombros.

- Alguém poderia explicar o que você está falando?- Esme perguntou, divertida e espantada com a nossa conversa particular.

-Oh, nada, mamãe- disse Edward alegremente. Eu acho que minhas brigas com Rose não serão tão frequentes agora.

Edward deu um sorriso irônico para Rosalie, que devolveu um também.

Depois de um excelente jantar, fomos os dez para o apartamento de Rosalie e Emmett. Alice, que parecia uma menina com poucos anos de idade, correu escada a cima, e antes de todos nós chegarmos no apartamento, começou a preparar as coisas para o brinde da meia-noite... Apesar de faltar mais de uma hora para isso.

Todos nós sentamos à mesa e continuamos em um ambiente cheio de risadas, conversa e brincadeiras. Naquele momento, eu poderia dizer que não havia mais nada que quisesse mais do que estar lá com minha família e amigos, desfrutando as festividades.

Era um momento praticamente perfeito. Pelo menos, perfeito para mim.

Quando o relógio estava prestes a marcar meia noite, Alice nos deu uma taça para cada. No momento que deu, oficialmente, 25 de dezembro, Alice, - que parecia ter o monopólio sobre todas as compras de Natal- nos deixou chegar mais perto da árvore para pegar nossos respectivos presentes. Os presentes eram todos muito bons e eu estava feliz que todo mundo tinha gostado do que eu tinha comprado. A satisfação no rosto de Edward era algo muito bom.

-Coleção de música clássica. Por que eu sinto que você me conhece muito bem? -Disse ele, pegando-me pela cintura.

Eu ri baixinho, enquanto todos estavam abrindo seus presentes.

Aproveitando a pequena distração da família, nós dois saímos para a pequena varanda do apartamento, que oferecia uma bela vista de tirar o fôlego e os fogos de artifício que foram lançados ao redor. Debrucei-me contra a grade, e observava com fascinação, até que senti os dedos de Edward sobre os meus. Então me virei para ver seus brilhantes olhos verdes.

Eu ia dizer algo, mas ele disse com um gesto para ficar em silêncio. Eu respeitei o seu pedido e vi quando mexia no bolso da jaqueta. Então, ele puxou uma pequena caixa de veludo e entregou-me com um pequeno sorriso dançando nos lábios. Eu abri o pacote e encontrei um anel de prata lindo com uma pequena pedra de âmbar no centro.

-Edward, o que...?

Não me deu tempo para dizer nada. Apenas sorriu e passou uma das mãos na minha bochecha fria.

-Quero pedir, oficialmente, que você seja minha namorada, Bella, - disse ele, olhando-me com um sorriso terno-, e fazer este Natal inesquecível.

Senti que ia chorar nesse momento, então eu só consegui jogar os meus braços em volta do seu pescoço e o envolvi em um grande abraço. Ficando com o queixo apoiado em um dos ombros de Edward, eu podia ver a nossa família se aglomerando diante do vidro que separava a varanda da sala. Todos com radiantes sorrisos em seus rostos, então achei que tinham ouvido a nossa conversa.

Talvez em outra ocasião, teria morrido de vergonha e tido instinto assassino para todos.

Mas não pude fazer mais do que sorrir com confiança, em um gesto raro para mim.

Quase impossível.

Como meu com Edward.

* * *

><p><strong>NT**: Então chegamos no felizes para sempre! Nos vemos no epílogo. Bj, Lu


	20. Chapter 20

Autora: MrsValensi

Os personagens são da Tia Stheph

Link da fic original: http:/ www . fanfiction . net / s / 4686862 /Casi_Platonico (tirem os espaços)

Resumo: Dizem que a amizade ao amor é um passo. No entanto, em muitos casos, um passo não é suficiente. Especialmente se você sabe que seu melhor amigo nunca poderia olhar para você. Mas ... é sempre assim? EXB. Todos humanos.

Gostaria de agradecer de coração a todos que acompanharam essa fic, mesmo com meus atrasos de atualização e a LadiC/ MrsValensi que deixou que eu viajasse nessa tradução.

* * *

><p><strong>Finalmente o epílogo e terminamos aqui. Boa leitura!<strong>

**Capítulo 20: Epílogo.**

**(POV de Edward)**

Aquele sorriso idiota estava preso em meu rosto há exatamente um mês. Desde aquele dia perfeito quando tinha dito a Bella que a queria para sempre comigo, desde aquela noite, na qual poderia dizer, oficialmente, que Isabella Swan era minha namorada.

Meu sorriso se alargou ainda mais diante deste pensamento, enquanto estacionava o meu Volvo na entrada de um pequeno café no centro do distrito. Esquivando- me de um casal de rapazes que estavam dando socos amigáveis, entrei no local, onde algumas mesas estavam distribuídas simetricamente. Vi um rosto familiar a poucos metros da porta e caminhei com lentidão até lá.

-Bom dia- cumprimentou Charles quando ele me viu.

Sorri e sentei à mesa.

-Por Deus, olhe para você, Edward- disse, inclinando a cabeça. - Você se parece com um menino de quinze anos passando por seu primeiro amor.

Eu ri suavemente, enquanto dava uma olhada rápida no menu.

-Suponho que seja o mesmo, mas alguns anos mais velho- disse , encolhendo os ombros.

-Fico feliz por você- disse Charles, com um sorriso. - Meu irmão disse-me algo, mas não pensei que fosse tão bom. Sério, os meus parabéns.

Voltei a sorrir diante da lembrança de Jacob. No fundo do meu coração, me deu um pouco de pena...

Bah, a quem eu estava querendo enganar?

- Foda-se ele! Eu pensei ainda com aquele sorriso estúpido nos lábios.

Felizmente, Charles, ao contrário de seu irmão, era uma pessoa agradável, com quem podia falar à vontade. Fiquei feliz que houvesse aceitado o fato de estar com Bella tão calmamente. Mas, claro, como eu imaginei, ele sabia disso.

Eu suspirei, não tirando o sorriso do meu rosto.

Por que eu tinha sido o último a perceber que eu estava completamente apaixonado pela minha melhor amiga?

(POV da Bella)

-Sim, muito obrigada pela sua compra. Na caixa você vai ser cobrado. Tenha um bom dia!

Dei um sorriso simpático para a senhora, a qual retribuiu o gesto e foi pagar as roupas que tinha decidido a comprar. Nas últimas três semanas tinha começado a trabalhar na Armani, e pouco a pouco estava me acostumando com o trabalho.

Olhei o relógio, feliz por faltar apenas dez minutos para terminar o meu turno.

Quando o ponteiro se moveu para o número doze, eu deixei o meu posto e fui para o fundo da loja para pegar as minhas coisas. Alice vinha dando pequenos pulinhos ao meu lado, dizendo algo para uma colega, relacionado com uma nova coleção exclusiva... ou algo assim. Eu estava muito distraída pensando que finalmente estava livre e que meu príncipe viria em seu veículo prateado me resgatar.

Sorri ao pensar, enquanto saímos do lugar. Então eu vi, tão impossivelmente perfeito aos meus olhos, como de costume, apoiado em seu carro. Os cantos dos seus lábios se levantaram profundamente enquanto caminhava em minha direção. Me envolveu num abraço delicado e os seus lábios entraram em contato com os meus. Como em cada beijo que compartilhávamos, senti tudo ao meu redor desaparecer.

Bem, quase tudo.

-Hey, "casal quente", nós temos que ir- disse uma vozinha estridente. -Jazz está esperando por mim no DC Coast para o jantar.

Como sempre acontecia, corei diante do apelido que Alice tinha dado a Edward e eu, enquanto ele ria da minha reação permanente. O nome de "casal quente" nos tinha dado minha maquiavélica amiga, depois de um dia bastante peculiar na faculdade. Na volta de nossa viagem de fim de ano, Edward e eu havíamos felizmente começado nosso relacionamento. Claro, ainda havia um pequeno detalhe: Jacob. Na primeira oportunidade que teve, ele tinha me abordado. Eu já havia tentado deixar claro que não queria nada com ele porque estava interessada em outra pessoa, mas Edward já tinha se adiantado: deixando de lado seu jeito cavalheiro e reservado, tinha me pegado pela cintura e me deu um beijo de cinema... em pleno corredor da universidade. Claro, Jacob não tinha tido nenhuma dúvida de que meu interesse era em outra pessoa. E, de fato, metade dos alunos também.

-Você tem que admitir, a cara de Black era impagável- Edward se defendia, com um pequeno sorriso arrependido.

Eu tinha feito a vítima por alguns minutos, mas a verdade era que ele estava certo. Eu me sentia um pouco culpada por ter feito tão direto, mas foi o suficiente que Edward me contasse um pequeno detalhe sobre uma chantagem para que minha pena se transformasse em raiva. Queria fazer algo sobre isso, mas Edward tinha insistido que a pequena cena do beijo tinha sido mais do que suficiente para deixar Jacob fora de combate. Além disso, a sua suplência terminaria na semana seguinte...

Não havia nada para me preocupar.

-Feliz primeiro mês, por certo?-Edward murmurou, sorrindo radiante, e fazendo-me voltar à realidade.

-Igualmente.

Uma tosse por parte de Alice nos fez voltar para onde estávamos, batendo o pé na calçada com o seu sapato e apontando o relógio invisível em seu pulso, com uma expressão no rosto tentando ser irritante. E tinha dito tentava, já que seus lábios estavam curvados em um sorriso enorme. Se havia alguém mais feliz do que nós estávamos com a nossa relação, esse alguém era Alice.

Nós três entramos no Volvo de Edward, e ele começou a dirigir pelas ruas movimentadas da cidade. Em menos tempo do que o esperado, já que meu namorado ainda mantinha o hábito de dirigir como um louco, tínhamos chegado ao restaurante onde Jasper estava esperando por Alice. A pequena se virou para nós e, com um enorme sorriso, disse:

-Aproveitem bastante a noite.

E depois voou para o "DC Coast."

Eu suspirei, com o rosto rosado, enquanto Edward estava rindo baixinho.

-Bem, então o que faremos hoje à noite? , Perguntou ele.

Virei-me para vê- lo. Ele estava confortavelmente deitado no seu assento, com as mãos descansando casualmente sobre o volante. Ele olhou para mim preguiçosamente, os olhos brilhando intensamente.

-Eu não quero que gaste dinheiro- esclareci rapidamente, sabendo que ele tinha esse hábito irritante de desperdiçar somas enormes em presentes.

-Na verdade, eu estava pensando um jantar caseiro e um filme- ele disse, encolhendo os ombros. - Se você quiser, eu posso usar alimentos enlatados para economizar, que você acha?

Eu ri com a ironia, mostrando- lhe a língua.

-O jantar caseiro me parece bom- disse- mas pode gastar um pouco com a comida-brinquei, dando-lhe um leve toque no braço.

Ele sorriu radiante, antes de inclinar-se para me beijar.

-Feito- sussurrou, antes de se juntar os seus lábios nos meus.

Edward me deixou em minha casa e se despediu, dizendo apenas que estivesse pronta em uma hora. Cheguei ao meu apartamento e logo que entrei, fui correndo para meu armário. Eu estava nervosa sobre o nosso "não encontro" naquela noite. Depois de vasculhar as gavetas e as coisas que estavam pendurados em desordem, ainda não conseguia escolher o que usar. Felizmente, a minha salvação veio materializada no corpo de Angela.

- Angie, eu preciso da sua ajuda! –Implorei e quando mostrei meu armário, logo sabia o que eu queria dizer.

-Não se preocupe- assegurou com um sorriso.

Meia hora depois eu estava em um lindo vestido verde que nem sequer me lembrava de quando tinha comprado. É claro que ter Alice como companheira de apartamento, não era estranho que as roupas aparecessem em lugares inesperados. Angela, conhecendo minha estabilidade com saltos, me passou um par de sapatos baixos e um casaco escuro que combinava com eles. Depois de agradecer inúmeras vezes, eu comecei a minha maquiagem suave. Eu estava apenas colocando um rímel, quando a campainha tocou. Eu corri e voz suave de Edward soou pelo interfone.

- Boa sorte! Angela gritou de seu quarto quando estava prestes a sair.

Agradeci-lhe com outro grito, enquanto fechava a porta.

Quando cheguei à portaria, encontrei Edward de pé, tão radiante como sempre. Com uma camisa e calças casuais, fazendo minha respiração ficar difícil, especialmente porque eu tinha a certeza de que era tudo para mim. E para mais ninguém.

Com um grande sorriso, ele me acompanhou até seu carro, abrindo a porta do passageiro como um cavalheiro.

Edward dirigiu para o apartamento dele, que eu já conhecia muito bem. Nós estávamos falando da recente ideia maluca de Alice: iria trazer um cachorrinho para nossa casa e chegaria à próxima semana.

-Tenho certeza que será lindo-, eu disse, enquanto Edward abria a porta.

-Sim, espero que não seja hiperativo como minha irmã - disse ele-se não terão verdadeiros problemas...

Eu ri suavemente, permanecendo alguns segundos atrás, contemplando a sala de Edward. A mesa que normalmente estava localizada no centro, estava colocada perto da janela com vista para a varanda, permitindo que a luz da lua iluminasse sua superfície. O sofá estava contra a parede, mais perto do centro, e a TV estava perfeitamente localizada em frente a ele. Edward sorriu para mim e me ajudando com o meu casaco, me conduziu ao redor da sala.

-Você está maravilhosa - disse ele em meu ouvido, enquanto puxava a cadeira para eu me sentar.

Eu sorri, com o rosto corado.

Apesar do tempo, eu nunca me acostumaria com as seduções do Edward.

Ambos compartilhamos um jantar agradável. Embora a nossa relação tivesse mudado, ainda continuávamos sendo os mesmos e falar ainda era tão fácil e necessário quanto respirar. Nós ríamos, brincávamos, falávamos sério e tudo era totalmente natural com a gente.

-Eu aluguei alguns filmes- disse Edward, quando tínhamos acabado de jantar. - Eu não sabia o que você gostaria de ver, então ...

Eu sorri largamente, enquanto nós dois sentávamos no sofá.

- A que você escolher está é bem - apontei, enquanto ele rodeava meus ombros com um braço.

Ele sorriu, com aquele sorriso torto tão característica dele.

-Eu te amo- disse ele- Está bem isso?

-Seria ruim se não fosse assim -eu respondi, levantando os cantos dos meus lábios- muito, muito ruim.

Ampliando o seu sorriso, veio me beijar. O contato, que começou devagar e gentil, tornou-se mais exigente e rápido. Os braços de Edward se apertaram em torno da minha cintura, enquanto o meu se agarrava a seus ombros, com uma intensidade que beirava o desespero.

Edward conseguiu ficar de pé, e minhas pernas se agarraram a sua cintura com um ato reflexo. Me pegando pelas costas, começou a depositar beijos suaves em meu pescoço, enquanto nos movíamos. Na verdade, eu não tinha certeza se estávamos realmente em movimento ou era eu que achava que tudo estava girando. Minhas dúvidas se dissiparam quando senti minhas costas colidirem com uma superfície acolchoada. Era a sua cama.

Meu coração começou a bater violentamente, cheia de uma nova e desconhecida adrenalina.

O beijo se transformou em um jogo de carícias que me dominou completamente, sentindo aquelas sensações novas dominarem meu corpo. Edward pareceu perceber, porque ele levantou a cabeça e olhou para mim com brilhantes olhos verdes cor de esmeralda. De repente, senti a boca seca e meu coração bater ainda mais rápido... mesmo que não fosse humanamente possível, é claro.

- Tem certeza de que quer isso? -Ele perguntou, sua voz trêmula.

Senti que meu coração estava para sair do meu peito.

-Edward, eu sempre... quis- sussurrei, perto de sua boca.- E agora que eu sei que você sente o mesmo ...

Não me deixou continuar. Sua boca na minha me silenciou completamente.

Seus lábios vagavam pelo meu rosto, meu pescoço, deixando alguns traços ocasionais minha clavícula. Desajeitadamente e com ansiedade, eu levei as minhas mãos à sua camisa, desabotoando os primeiros botões e deixando apele branca como neve do seu peito exposta. Acariciei seus ombros, sentindo as pontas macias de seus dedos em minha cintura, queimando com o seu toque. Tudo era tão lento e suave novamente, que a impaciência começava a me deixar louca. Antes que Edward fizesse algo mais, girei, deixando-o com as costas na cama. Ele parecia confuso, mas só me encarreguei de beijá-lo, enquanto terminava de desabotoar sua camisa.

Ele não ficou com as mãos paradas, é claro, avidamente começou a tirar meu vestido, fazendo uma das manobras mais engenhosa que tinha visto na minha vida. Senti suas mãos quentes sobre minhas costas, até chegar ao fecho do meu sutiã. Nossos olhos se encontraram por alguns segundos.

-Inconscientemente, eu esperei por isso muito tempo-ele disse com um leve sorriso.

-Eu esperei, mas conscientemente- eu confessei, sorrindo de forma cúmplice e um tanto nervosa- e posso te assegurar que isto não é fácil...

Sua risada melodiosa encheu o quarto, tirando um pouco da tensão da coisa toda, antes de me beijar novamente.

Foi uma perfeita inconsciência a que combinava nossos corpos e mentes, naquele momento, controlado apenas por nossos instintos mais básicos e os nossos sentimentos mais profundos. No entanto, eu podia ouvir claramente a voz de Edward:

-Eu te amo, minha pequena, para sempre.

Respondia apenas com carícias e beijos, que faziam as palavras sem sentido.

Afinal, os amores impossíveis seriam sempre perfeitos, sem precisarem de nada.

E os possíveis, também.

**FIM**

* * *

><p>Agora acabou de verdade e espero de coração que vocês tenham gostado. Para lerem outras, é só dar uma olhadinha lá no meu perfil. Muito obrigada pelos que acompanharam. Bjs, Lu.<p> 


End file.
